Entre o sonho e a realidade
by FenixTonks
Summary: Numa noite de lua cheia, Ginny Weasley encontra Draco Malfoy junto ao lago, numa vista quase celestial. O que ela não imaginava é que esse menino loiro e bonitão ia mudar a sua vida, ensinandoa a amar. [DG]
1. Pensamentos e discussões

**Autor:** Eu

**Shipper:** Draco & Ginny

**Género:** Romance com pitadas de poesia

**Fiction: **T

**Resumo: **Numa noite de lua cheia, Ginny Weasley encontra Draco Malfoy junto ao lago, numa vista quase celestial. O que ela não imaginava é que esse menino loiro e bonitão ia mudar a sua vida, ensinando-a a amar. D/G

**Título:**

**ENTRE O SONHO E A REALIDADE**

**CAPITULO 1: PENSAMENTOS E DISCUSSÕES**

Apenas um punhado de estrelas cobriam o negro manto a que chamámos céu. Era esta a altura do dia em que nos situávamos; Antes da noite completar o seu processo de tornar tudo sombrio e nocturno. Um pouco depois do pôr-do-sol.

Na altura em que a escuridão beija a luz, num beijo deveras prolongado. Quando o sonho e a realidade estão tão perto e separados apenas por uma linha fina e ténue, que por vezes é trespassada, mesmo não sendo esse o nosso objectivo.

Eu passeava lentamente pelos jardins de Hogwarts. O lago reflectia a Lua Cheia nas suas águas serenas e quietas.

Caminhava enquanto pensava. Pensava em quê? Na vida. Em que mais haveria de pensar? Nos outros? Não. Eu deixei de pensar nos outros a partir do momento em que eles deixaram de pensar em mim. No dia em que descobri que muitas vezes as pessoas, além de pensar em si próprios, não pensam em mais ninguém, por vezes rebaixando os outros e pisando-os para alcançarem os seus objectivos.

Ninguém escapa a isto, nem o Trio Maravilha. Não lhes irei contar quando nem onde nem como foi, só digo que aconteceu, e a minha palavra é a única prova.

Pensar na vida. No amor, no ódio, na confusão mental em que me encontro neste preciso momento.

A minha vida.

"Porque é que ela é assim? Nada de bom existe nela, a não ser talvez o meu sucesso em transfiguração e feitiços.

Mas de resto, nada mais existe de bom."

Sinto-me frustrada, e imensamente deprimida. A minha vida está caindo numa rotina tediosa, nada muda nada. Sempre os mesmos professores, colegas, sempre o mesmo namorado, sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre os mesmos sentimentos.

Será que mais alguma coisa existe para além disto? Talvez. Mas o quê?

Talvez o melhor seja deixar de pensar, senão enlouqueço. Sempre me deparo com a minha horrível vida nos meus pensamentos, assim como com um sentimento de mudança. Por vezes apetece-me ser mais selvagem, conseguir revoltar-me com as pessoas. Deixar esta máscara de "menininha sempre defendida pelo irmão mais velho".

Continuei a caminhar sem um rumo. Um vento frio tinha se levantado, sendo as folhas das árvores agitadas por ele. O frio tinha se tornado mais intenso.

O melhor seria voltar para o castelo. Com este pensamento, lancei um último olhar ao lago e à paisagem em redor, e foi aí que fiquei surpresa.

Um rapaz, talvez um ou dois anos mais velho do que eu, estava sentado junto ao lago, brincando com a água. Parecia imerso em pensamentos, talvez tanto quanto eu. Parecia não ter notado a minha presença, assim como eu não notei a dele.

Reparei que o luar era reflectido nos seus cabelos, daí parecem ser dourados. Tentei saber qual a cor dos seus olhos, mas ele olhava a água do lago, não me permitindo sabê-lo.

Eu fitava-o admirada. Normalmente, sempre que ia dar os meus passeios nocturnos, nunca encontrava ninguém, a não ser por vezes Mrs. Norris. Talvez fosse por isso que estava tão admirada.

Vi-o levantar-se, provavelmente também se ia embora. Levantou o olhar, vi-o olhar em minha direcção. Escondi-me numa árvore que estava perto de mim. Tenho a certeza absoluta de que ele não me viu, pois voltou-se a sentar junto ao lago, em vez de vir na minha direcção.

Quando tive a certeza de que ele não olhava a "minha" árvore, voltei a olhar para ele.

Com o brilho do luar sobre ele, reparei o quanto aquela imagem parecia ser surreal. O seu cabelo reflectia o luar, tornando-se ora dourado, ora prateado, os olhos brilhavam, parecendo a Lua reflectida no lago. Embora estivesse algum frio, o rapaz não estava usando capa.

Parecia de novo submerso em pensamentos, o vento fazendo esvoaçar os seus cabelos, a roupa quase grudada no corpo dele.

Se fosse eu, já estaria congelada até aos ossos, mas ele nem demonstrava sinais de frio. Eu diria mesmo que ele apreciava o toque gelado do vento, pois tinha os olhos fechados, como se quisesse guardar cada toque daquele vento gélido para sempre.

Uma nuvem deslocou-se vagarosamente no céu, ocultando a Lua Cheia, diminuindo lentamente a luz do luar. À medida que o luar diminuía, os cabelos do rapaz não pareciam mais ser do dourado celestial, nem os olhos eram prateados como duas Luas Cheias.

E eu finalmente reconheci aquele rapaz.

Mas não, não podia ser, era impossível. Ele não podia ser realmente quem parecia ser. Não tão vulnerável, quase humano e um pouco celestial. Era impossível.

Tentei afastar rapidamente da minha mente o nome do rapaz. Queria guardar aquela imagem quase divina para sempre.

Encaminhei-me, em passo apressado para a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Acho que, embora eu não quisesse, fiquei chocada por _vê-lo_, sozinho, sem nenhum dos seus capangas e principalmente num estado quase humano junto ao lago.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por uma voz já minha conhecida:

»Onde estiveste até agora, Ginny? E com quem? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para mim, com voz autoritária. Os meus olhos passaram desde os cabelos despenteados dela e a blusa um pouco desabotoada até ao sofá próximo de nós, onde dormia Ron, com apenas um cobertor por cima de si. Pude aperceber-me que ele estava sem camisa.

»Primeiro, – respondi irritada – detesto quando as pessoas se metem na minha vida. Segundo, não tens nada haver com isso…

»Ginevra Weasley, deixa de ser grosseira! – cortou Hermione. Então era esse o joguinho dela? Passar-se por minha mãe?

»Desculpa, Hermione – disse com cinismo na voz – Vê se agora está melhor: Nunca mais te metas na minha vida, quer queiras quer não, não te irei responder. – completei, com frieza. Eu sabia perfeitamente que no dia seguinte iria ouvir um sermão do Ron, quer pelo tom de voz que estava a utilizar, quer pela forma como tinha tratado Hermione. Mas não me importei, afinal, já há algum tempo que ela andava tentando me controlar, talvez a pedido de Ron. Nessa altura, tudo o que tinha guardado contra ela ameaçava sair.

»Ginny, fica sabendo que o Ron vai ficar a saber da tua atitude amanhã. - Ok, ela estava tentando me chatear a sério ou era impressão minha!

»Então que fique. Até lhe podes dizer que pode escrever para os pais. Não quero saber. Talvez fosse melhor a Hermione ter ficado de boca calada quando me viu a começar a ficar furiosa. Mas não. Ela decidiu continuar.

»Ouve, Ginny – ela agora parecia escolher as palavras, de modo a não me irritar mais – tu sabes que eu só quero o teu bem, não te quero ver por aí pela escola, com qualquer rapaz, fazendo figuras tristes à frente de toda a gente, como uma vadia.

Óptimo pretexto que ela tinha escolhido agora. Quem a ouvisse falar pensaria que eu tenho um namorado diferente todas as semanas e que namoro com todos e mais algum.

»DEIXA DESSA, OK GRANGER! – ela tinha passado das marcas. Descontrolei-me totalmente – E QUE TAL EM VEZ DE JULGARES OS OUTROS, UTILIZARES ESSE CÉREBRO E OBSERVARES QUE NÃO ÉS PERFEITA TAL COMO DEMONSTRAS SER, E QUE ESTÁS NA SALA COMUM A FALAR COMIGO DEPOIS DE TERES DORMIDO COM O MEU IRMÃO, AQUI, À FRENTE DE QUALQUER UM QUE APARECESSE! – ela agora parecia estar um pouco irritada com o meu tom de voz – AH, POIS, ESQUECI-ME. TU NÃO TENS CÉREBRO PARA UTILIZAR. EM VEZ DE MASSA CINZENTA, TENS UM ESPAÇO VAZIO! ATÉ PARECE QUE NÃO TENS A PORCARIA DO TEU QUARTO _PERFEITO_ DE MONITORA-CHEFE!

Ouvi várias pessoas saírem dos dormitórios para irem ver o que se estava a passar, enquanto que eu subia a toda a velocidade para o dormitório feminino do 6º ano, a porta fechando-se violentamente atrás de mim.

»Ei, bate com essa porta devagar – ouvi uma das minhas _adoradas_ colegas de quarto gritar.

Deitei-lhe um olhar mortal, que ela não viu devido estar com a almofada em cima da cabeça, e depois atirei-me para a minha cama.

Detesto-as, a todas. Todas elas são horrorosas. Odeio-os. Este bando de «Não-me-toques-que-eu-desafino», a Miss Perfeição que não passa de uma filha da mãe, o Harry Potter, sempre demasiado importante para a pobre Ginny, o Ron, sempre super-protector. Não existe ninguém que goste de mim! Já quase não existe ninguém por quem vale a pena viver. Que merda!

N/a: Minha primeira D/G, espero k gostem. E por favor deixem reviews, e prometo k respondo a tds :P :P :P Já tenho a fic escrita até ao 6º capitulo, se cooperarem comigo, eu posto em menos de uma semana, pa ixo basta deixar review nesse botãozinho aí em baixo…. Nem k seja pa xingar e dizer k o capitulo ñ presta…. Tbm aceito criticas construtivas….

By the way… como é k s faz para o ñ comer os travessões? Enkanto eu ñ descobrir, istuh (») substituirá os travessões no inicio das falas


	2. Draco Malfoy na minha aula de poções

N/A: Como eu sou extremamente aluada, esqueci totalmente de pôr o disclaimer no outro capítulo, e por isso, cá vai (ñ sei para k é k inda me incomodo, se é uma fic, nada ou quase nada me pertence):

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence, tudo é da J.K Rowling (tentando fazer o menor disclaimer da humanidade)

**N/A2:** Eu escrevo mediante o meu estado de espírito, daí que as personagens do capitulo passado saíram um pouco rebeldes (a Ginny, principalmente) e a Hermione saiu um pouco autoritária, mas isso vai melhorar nos próximos capítulos…….

**CAPITULO 2: DRACO MALFOY NA MINHA AULA DE POÇÕES**

Mais um dia monótono, mais um confronto com o mundo. De novo me levanto cedo da cama, visto-me e saio para enfrentar o mundo que gira mas que me deixa parada. Esse mundo horroroso que se esqueceu de mim e me deixou para trás. De novo sou tirada dos meus devaneios sobre o quanto a vida é injusta para mim pelo meu irmão, Ronald Weasley. Acho que talvez seja por isso que me dou tão bem com a Luna: sou quase tão cabeça – na – Lua quanto ela.

Ginevra Molly Weasley – disse o Ron, com um tom de voz que eu previa que seria descompostura pela certa – O que foi aquilo que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou ele, que agora encontrava-se à minha frente.

Qual parte? – perguntei com cara de sonsa. Eu sabia perfeitamente que aquilo não me ia ajudar em nada, mas não me importei.

A parte de estares fora da cama depois da Meia-noite. O que andaste a fazer? Com quem estiveste?

Olha, Ron, eu não estive com ninguém.

Então onde estiveste?

Embora _tu_ não tenhas nada haver com isso, eu digo-te onde estive. Eu estive percorrendo esta escola, enquanto pensava, pois estava mais uma vez sem sono. Depois, fui para junto do lago, só que estava tanto frio que eu voltei para o castelo. É só? O interrogatório já acabou?

Não. Porque falaste ontem com a Hermione daquele jeito?

Porque me apeteceu. Agora eu. Porque mandaste a Hermione interrogar-me?

Isso agora não vem ao caso. Fica sabendo que se volta a acontecer mais uma destas, eu vou escrever aos nossos pais, eles ficaram a saber a que horas é que te andas a deitar e o que respeito andas a tratar os outros.

Eu decidi que não iria gastar a minha voz a gritar com ele, por isso fui embora, pura e simplesmente deixei-o ali especado.

E de novo caio na mesma rotina. Aula de transfiguração, depois História da Magia, depois Poções. Enquanto me encaminho para a masmorra do Snape, penso o quanto adorava poder afogar o Snape no meu caldeirão. Ou então que ele morresse, da forma mais dolorosa possível. Aquele verme! Além das minhas notas serem péssimas, com as de Poções eram ainda mais pequenas. Já para não falar na valiosa quantia de pontos que ele descontava todas as aulas.

Cheguei à masmorra mais rápido do que desejava. Fui a primeira a lá chegar, a porta estava entreaberta e duas vozes já minhas conhecidas saíam de lá de dentro directamente aos meus ouvidos. Curiosa como sou, aproximei-me da porta e espreitei.

Draco Malfoy conversava irritado com Snape. Ou melhor, ele estava muito irritado com Snape, pois os seus olhos estavam da mesma cor que as nuvens quando anunciam uma tempestade.

Porque é que eu tenho que fazer isso? – perguntava ele com voz irritada.

Mr. Malfoy, caso ainda não tenha percebido, a sua nota a Poções vai descer se não fizer este _trabalho. _Ou melhor, vamos chamar este trabalho de _melhoria de nota._

Mas professor, gosto demasiado do meu horário de almoço para dispensar dele….

Ouve Draco, - agora o Snape usava um tom mais paternal – a última Poção que me entregaste estava horrível. Nem um "A" merecia. Mas digamos que, a nota que tiraste nesta poção pode ser simplesmente trocada por um "O" caso faças este pequeno trabalho. Se te demonstrares aplicado_ talvez _eu te libere do trabalho antes do fim do período.

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro, conformado com a ideia.

Ok, qual é o trabalho que eu tenho que fazer?

Vais ajudar-me nas aulas com os 6º anos, 4º anos e 2º anos. Ou seja, vais passar o teu horário de almoço a ajudar-me. Se o fizeres bem, podes ter a certeza que os Slytherin ganharão alguns pontos _valiosos. _E agora, Mr. Malfoy, aceita?

Malfoy disse algumas palavras incompreensíveis, e depois acrescentou para o professor, num tom seco:

Quando começo?

Fico feliz por ter aceitado. Começa agora mesmo.

Nesse momento a minha mente parou. O Malfoy, ajudando nas aulas de Poções aos 6º anos? Porque? Porque, mundo cruel? Se ele iria ajudar o Snape com os 6º anos, e começava naquele instante, significava que ele iria estar na _minha _aula de Poções? Porque justo na minha? Porque não em todas as outras aulas _menos_ a minha?

O meu cérebro agora trabalhava muito depressa, mas a informação não era processada por ele. Malfoy na minha aula de Poções? Oh, Deus. Acho que vou ter uma síncope cardíaca.

Estava tão ocupada a absorver toda esta informação que nem dei conta que continuava parada junto à porta, e que caso o Snape viesse cá fora, ele perceberia imediatamente que eu tinha ouvido toda a conversa entre ele e o Malfoy. E foi exactamente isso que aconteceu.

Continuava eu tentando assimilar toda a informação, quando fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz do Snape:

Senhorita Weasley, o que está aqui a fazer?

Eu vou ter aula a seguir.

Os seus pais não lhe ensinaram que é muito feio escutar às portas? Menos 20 pontos para os Gryffindor.

_Óptimo, _agora tinha perdido 20 pontos. Era por estas e outras razões que eu odeio o Snape. Com aquele cabelo seboso, aquele grande nariz, ele merecia ser afogado no meu caldeirão. Talvez um dia eu lhe ofereça um champô, para ver se melhora o seu aspecto. Eu posso ser pobre, mas pelo menos tenho o mínimo de cuidado com a aparência.

A campainha tocou, e eu arrastei-me para a sala de aula, literalmente. Porque é que tinha que ter poções? Não podia ser antes algo tipo Encantamentos?

Despache-se a entrar ou perde ainda mais pontos para a sua casa! – rugiu o Snape para mim, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Eu desloquei-me até à minha bancada, a última de todas. Não é que assim conseguisse fugir do "Sexy-Snape", como as minhas colegas lhe chamavam, mas pelo menos ele demorava algum tempo a chegar ao fundo da sala.

Hoje vamos começar com a poção de aumentar, que é extremamente fácil, se for feita segundo as instruções. – bateu com a varinha no quadro e logo apareceram as instruções – Podem começar.

Se aquela poção era fácil, eu sou o Harry Potter. Nunca tinha visto uma poção tão complicada. A temperatura do caldeirão devia aumentar 10º C de 15 em 15 minutos. A poção só devia ser mexida na direcção dos ponteiros do relógio. Os ingredientes deviam ser adicionados de 5 em 5 minutos.

Comecei a picar os ingredientes necessários. Eu não tinha tempo para ficar um ingrediente em 5 minutos. Quando finalmente já estava m picados os necessários, comecei a fazer a poção.

Ouvia o professor aproximar-se da minha mesa. E foi aí que comecei a suar frio. Eu detestava o Snape, sempre arranjava motivo para me humilhar. Até parecia que eu lhe tinha feito algum mal.

Ainda azul, a sua poção? Está muito atrasada. Já devia estar vermelha, a esta hora. – ele viu que eu ia falar, por isso interrompeu-me – Deixe-me adivinhar o motivo. Esteve este tempo todo a pensar no seu _namoradinho_, no _Harry Potter._ – Os Slytherins começaram todos a rir, a melhor parte da aula para eles era sempre que o Snape me humilhava. - É uma pena, a sua poção está demasiado atrasada. Menos 5 pontos para os Gryffindor – recebi um olhar mortal de todos os Gryffindor, menos do Colin. Ele sabia o quanto eu era má a poções – Ah, e Creevey, nem pense em ajudar a Weasley, senão ser-lhe-ão retirados 50 pontos.

Colin Creevey é o melhor aluno de poções do 6º ano, mesmo que Snape não o admita. Ele tem um talento e tanto para Poções, assim como eu tenho talento para Transfiguração. Embora que em transfiguração eu não tenho um professor que me odeia, o que ajuda muito.

Vi que o professor avançou até uma cadeira que estava no fundo da sala, onde Draco Malfoy estava sentado. Ouvi-o dizer claramente:

Vigia a Weasley e certifica-te que o Creevey não a ajuda.

Malfoy levantou-se do seu canto para se mover até junto de mim.

Olha quem ela é, a Weasley Fêmea!

Malfoy. – respondi sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

E então, como vai o teu _namoradinho_? – perguntou ele sarcástico.

Como não tenho namorado, não sei a quem te referes.

Oh, é claro que sabes. Como vai o teu amado Harry Potter?

Não conheço nenhum Harry Potter.

Porquê? O Testa-de-cicatriz deixou-te?

Eu não respondi, só olhei para o relógio, para confirmar que se tinham passado 5 minutos desde a última adição de um ingrediente. Peguei na verdezelha e adicionei ao caldeirão, que finalmente estava vermelho. Com a varinha aumentei a temperatura 10ºC.

Levantei os olhos, para ver o que é que o Malfoy estava a preparar. Mas na verdade ele não estava a preparar nada. Só olhava para mim.

Quando os meus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os olhos cinzentos dele, senti as minhas pernas tremer, como se me estivesse a afundar em areia movediça. Eu olhei na profundidade dos olhos dele, esquecendo-me que estava na aula de poções a preparar uma poção. Só então reparei que na verdade os seus olhos não eram unicamente cinzentos, mas também azuis.

Não vais mexer essa poção? – ele perguntou com escárnio na voz, tirando-me dos meus devaneios, eu voltando à dura realidade.

Mexi a poção, e finalmente adicionei os últimos ingredientes. Só então reparei que a maioria já tinha acabado a sua poção e entregado uma amostra da mesma ao professor. Eu própria fiz isso, entreguei uma amostra da minha poção ao professor, que estava da cor certa. Feliz com esse facto, arrumei as minhas coisas, limpei o meu caldeirão e fui embora, ainda pensando nuns lindos olhos azuis-acinzentados.

Olho directamente nos teus olhos cinzentos,

Feitos de céu e de gelo,

Discutimos tantas vezes,

És mais casmurro que um camelo

O teu olhar pára o meu coração,

Deixo de sentir o mundo em meu redor,

Os meus joelhos vibram de emoção

A tua voz soa nos meus ouvido como uma canção

Tento descobrir os teus sentimentos

Nas profundezas dos teus olhos cinzentos

Deixo de sentir quando estou ao teu lado

A olhar para o teu olhar cinzento-azulado…

**N/A3:** Espero que gostem do capítulo, e que deixem muitos reviews…. By the way, fui eu k escrevi a poesia, eu sei k tá um lixo, mas msm axim…. Quem a diz/escreve é a Ginny (of course, kem seria mais?)

Agradecendo às queridas pessoas que me mandaram reviews:

**Sarah Diggory Malfoy**, ainda bem que gostaste, espero que tb aprecies este capítulo….. Bjus

**Carol Malfoy Potter**, é, axuh k exagerei um pouco na personalidade da Hermione, mas eu ñ tenho total culpa, afinal, foram os meus dedos que escreveram e não eu….. Na realidade, nesse dia eu estava um pouco (totalmente) revoltada com a minha vida…. Isso é o k dá ser uma escritora sentimental…. Espero que gostes do capitulo…. Bjus

**Yne-chan,** inda bem que vais acompanhar a minha fic, ficarei mt feliz Quanto aos travessões, vou ver se desta vez consigo postar…. É difícil, mas eu vou tentar…. Obrigada pela review…. bjus

**BzalunGa,** fiko felicíssima por estar adorando, cá está a actualização… Como assim não usar a 2ª pessoa nas falas? Não percebi…. Será k dá para explicar para eu poder melhorar esse detalhe? bjus

**PiuPotter**, obrigado pelo review. Tenho certeza absoluta k ñ fikei te espiando durante 13 anos (já agora, cm sabes k essa é a mnha idade?) Pa falar verdade, a fic foi feita a partir da minha vida, aliás, existe algumas partes da fic k são reais….. sentimentos, mts vezes, tbm são os meus…. A propósito, a Ginny está uma fera nest capitulo, mas um certo loiro vai acalmá-la um pouco, vai haver uma certa mudança de atitude…. Quanto ao rapaz celestial k é o Draco, eu tbm fiko triste por ñ ter um axim tão bom (o k existe na minha vida tem um carácter mt semelhar ao do Draco, mas nós ñ vamos acabar juntos ) Será que me podes dar o titulo da tua fic? Amaria lê-la! Bjus

**N/A4: **Decidi fazer assim: enquanto tiver capítulos prontos, 5 reviews e sai um novo capitulo O k axam? malukinha por N/A e reviews

E tu aí, que estás a ler istuh agora, de que é que estás à espera para carregar naquele botãozinho tão engraçado k fica ali em baixo para enviar uma review? Deixa uma autora feliz e contribui, deixando um review, nem que seja para dizer que a fic está uma porcaria e para eu tirar esse lixo do ar….. Já agora, caso isso aconteça, faça favor de deixar um bom motivo….. msm assim, deixe um review, um ultimato, uma carta postal, uma ameaça, um poukinho de antrax…. Kalker coisa, mas deixe a review…..

Brigado pela atenção,

Cordialmente (blaurgh, k koisa horrivel, o cordialmente)

Eu mesma

FenixTonks


	3. Realidade ou sonho?

**CAPITULO 3: REALIDADE OU SONHO?**

Eu sentia algo no meu pescoço, algo de que eu gostava, algo definitivamente prazeroso. Concentrei-me mais no que estava a sentir, e então finalmente consegui interpretar o que era: alguém beijava o meu pescoço.

Deixei-me ficar mais um pouco, sentindo o peso da pessoa por cima de mim, só sentia felicidade naquele momento, apenas aquilo contava, não mais contava quem era a pessoa. Senti-o subir mais, agora beijava o meu rosto, as mãos dele no meu corpo, acariciando-me gentilmente, eu ainda de olhos fechados.

Finalmente tive a coragem de abrir os olhos; vi alguns fios de cabelo loiro, e nada mais.

Acordei no meu quarto desiludida, sempre acontecia eu acordar quando estava a chegar próximo de descobrir quem era aquele rapaz. Nessa noite tinha ousado ir mais longe, finalmente vira algo que me podia ajudar a dizer quem era.

Senti que algo estav em cima do meu peito, por isso abri os olhos, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver um gato em cima de mim.

O Yasmim (era esse o nome do gato) pertencia a uma das minhas colegas, à Jennyffer. Ela é a que mais me detesta, mas ao contrário dela, o Yasmim adora-me, talvez porque eu goste de animais e porque a Jennyffer tem uma vida social tão ocupada que não tem tempo para ele.

Ele tinha pêlo loiro, do mesmo loiro que o do rapaz do meu sonho, e olhos verdes, já para não dizer que era adorável. Mas naquele momento não me apetecia brincar com ele, tal como ele queria. Fiz-lhe apenas uma carícia, levantei-me e vesti-me. Segundo o meu relógio eram 4:30 da manhã e eu estava com insónia. Mais uma noite de sono decente perdida.

Desci do dormitório para a Sala Comum. A lareira estava apagada e a sala limpa e vazia, provavelmente os elfos já tinham terminado todo o seu serviço.

Sentei-me numa poltrona, mas logo depois levantei-me. Decidi que vaguear pelo castelo era mais saudável do que ficar ali parada.

De novo me encontrava junto ao lago. Por muito que eu tentasse não ir lá ter, os meus pés guiavam-se sempre para lá. Aquele já era o meu local especial para reflectir.

Eu não podia crer que apenas um rapaz podia fazer-me pensar tanto. Desde aquela maldita aula de poções que penso na avalanche de sentimentos que me inundou enquanto o olhava olhos nos olhos.

Eu sempre soube que ele era bonito e sexy, e que a maioria das meninas de Hogwarts já tiveram ou têm uma paixão por ele. Afinal, quem nunca teve nem vai ter uma paixão por um loiro lindo de morrer e sexy, e que faz sempre papel de mau mas não é tão mau como parece, que atire a primeira pedra.

Mas afinal o que é que eu quero dizer com esta afirmação? Que me apaixonei pelo idiota do Draco Malfoy?

Nããããooooo, impossível, eu, apaixonada por aquele cretino? É claro que não. Ele pode ser gostoso, e sexy, e bonito, mas continua sendo um idiota, cretino, mimado, imbecil, Slytherin, entre outras coisas. Ah, sim, e esqueci-me de dizer, que provavelmente será um Devorador da Morte (N/A 2: Devorador da morte é o mesmo que comensal, só que devorador da morte é em português de PT e Comensal é em Português do BR) quando sair de Hogwarts.

Olha quem ela é, a Weasley fêmea! – falou uma voz cheia de escárnio atrás de mim. – O que estás a fazer aqui? Esse é o meu sítio.

Pisquei os olhos devagar antes de me virar, queria ter a certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. Quando finalmente me virei para encará-lo, lá estava ele, a olhar para mim de forma superior.

Pensando bem, podes ficar com esse lugar, não quero ficar infectado com os germes dos Weasleys.

Sabes uma coisa, Malfoy, este sítio já era muito antes de tu o descobrires.

Ele olhou-me olhos nos olhos. O mesmo sentimento da outra vez dava reviravoltas no meu estômago.

Depois ele desviou o olhar, olhando-me de alto a baixo, parando nalgumas das minhas curvas. Eu levantei-me, disposta a enfrentá-lo.

Perdido em pensamentos Malfoy?

Ele riu-se. – É claro que sim.

Pelo olhar dele pude perceber que não deviam ser pensamentos puros. Talvez estivesse me despindo mentalmente.

Ele passou a ponta da língua pelos seus lábios, de forma muito sexy. O meu subconsciente desejou que fosse a minha língua a explorar aquele "território desconhecido".

«Ginevra Weasley, mas que raio de pensamentos são esses?» censurei-me mentalmente.

Pensando na morte da bezerra, Malfoy? – perguntei, de modo a afastar os meus pensamentos dos lábios dele.

Porque não? – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ai, Merlin, porque tinhas que fazer um ser tão gostoso e sexy, e que ainda por cima, sabia como utilizar todo o seu charme?

Porque existe _coisas_ muito mais importantes para pensar. – respondi também no ouvido dele.

Como por exemplo…?

Neste momento, eu já não sabia o que pensava, o que sentia ou o que somente imaginava. A luz do crepúsculo iluminava-nos, eu começava a sentir os lábios dele na minha orelha.

Como por exemplo, o dia e a _noite._ – respondi com voz embargada, devido à presença dele tão perto de mim. Logo que consegui afastei-o de mim, mas ele ainda teve tempo de perceber uma coisa.

A minha presença afecta-te assim tanto? – perguntou com um sorriso escarninho.

Ele começou a aproximar-se de novo de mim.

É claro que não Malfoy.

De certeza? – Draco Malfoy agarrou firmemente o meu pulso direito, de modo a eu não me poder afastar dele.

Absoluta.

O rosto dele aproximou-se do meu, olhava-me de novo olhos nos olhos, eu perdendo toda a minha força de vontade e capacidade de pensar. Só conseguia pensar naqueles lábios, qual o sabor deles, o calor do corpo dele. A força dele em agarrar os meus pulsos diminuía cada vez mais, os nossos rostos quase a tocarem-se.

O que estás a fazer, Malfoy? – falou uma voz minha conhecida. Ele afastou-se de mim. Eu olhei para a pessoa a quem pertencia a "voz".

Luna Lovegood estava parada à nossa frente, o olhar preso em Draco, a varinha também apontada para ele. Percebi que ela estava lá para me ajudar, para me defender.

Responde. – exigiu ela, ainda falando para Draco. Ele apenas sorriu, um sorriso de escárnio.

Estava apenas a perguntar uma coisa à tua _amiga._

E dizendo isto, ele virou-nos costas e segui para o castelo. Naquele momento xinguei Luna de todos os nomes que me veio à cabeça. Será que ela não podia ter chegado 5 minutos depois?

Ele fez-te algum mal? - indagou ela preocupada.

Não Luna, não me fez nada.

Nesse momento vi que a Luna estava somente preocupada e que eu estava a ser uma ingrata com ela. Ela não adivinhava que vinha interromper algo.

Tudo bem? – questionou ela

Oh, sim, tudo bem. – e sorri para ela.

E só então é que pensei: porque é que originalmente eu fiquei chateada com ela? Quer dizer, ela não interrompeu nada, interrompeu? Ou será que eu fiquei chateada por ela porque eu _queria _que acontecesse algo? Mas isso era impossível, eu queria que o Malfoy me beijasse? Não, é impossível, eu não queria que o Malfoy me beijasse ou queria?

E foi então que me apercebi que estava na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, naquela poltrona idiota em frente à lareira, na poltrona em que me tinha sentado um pouco antes de ter decidido vaguear pela escola. O astro Sol levantava-se preguiçosamente, ainda só os primeiros raios solares eram visíveis.

Como é que eu tinha chegado ali? Será que vinha tão absorvida nos meus pensamentos que nem me dei conta que tinha chegado à Sala comum? Ou será que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho?

Aaaahhhhh, não, confusão mental outra vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Devo confessar k fikei desiludida por ñ ter recebido os míseros 5 reviews k tinha pedido, mas como sou uma boa garota, decidi postar este com apenas 4 reviews.

Peço perdão pelo capitulo estar pequeníssimo, mas ñ consegui escrever mais… o próximo é beeemmmm maior….

Quero ainda agradecer por terem enviado reviews :D Fikei mt feliz….

**PiuPotter, **eu no outro dia passei lá pela sua fic, mas ñ cnsegui deixar review (net paxada)… Fiko feliz por estar a gostar…. Espero k ñ fike desiludida, k corresponda às suas espectativas a fic…. Bjus

**Miri, **fiko mt contente por gostar da minha Hermione… Por vezes ela é um pouco chata de mais, mas ela vai tentar corrigir os seus erros (ups, falei demais ;)) Bjus

**Miaka, **é…. O Draco está a ser mt bonzinho, mas quem disse que isso vai continuar risada maléfica? O que umas pernas fazem… frase sem sentido no momento, mas vão perceber daki para a frente… Bjus

**Carol Malfoy Potter, **D/G a caminho, viu? Um quase beijo….. Vou dar uma dica: no próximo nada, mas no a seguir…. Quem sabe… ;) Bgrigado por achar óptima viu? Bjus

* * *

Agora…. Só quero dizer obrigado por comentarem… e kero mais reviews…. Criticas construtivas também se aceitam….. Bjus 


	4. Draco malfoy ao salvamento

**CAPITULO 4 – DETENÇÃO E MALFOY AO SALVAMENTO **

Ouço de novo o silêncio, e nada mais. Encontro-me absorta nos meus pensamentos, no pequeno mundo de fantasia e alegria que eu criei. Os meus pensamentos.

O único local onde eu posso sonhar à vontade, até mesmo com coisas proibidas.

Proibições. Afinal, para que existem? Para nos chatear a cabeça?

Neste momento, estou a cumprir detenção, talvez seja por isso que falo assim sobre as regras. A minha detenção: limpar a casa de banho feminina do 3º andar. Motivo: fui apanhada a desenhar numa das portas. Eu não adivinhava que era proibido.

Eu desenhava um diabinho amoroso (eu sei que os diabos normalmente não são amorosos, mas fazer o quê?) e um anjo bem rebelde (anjos rebeldes? também sei que não existe, mas fazer o quê?). Eu não sei porquê mas esta ideia absurda não saía da minha cabeça, por isso comecei ali mesmo a minha obra de arte. O resultado foi esta detenção.

Acho que a culpa não é minha, quem mandou ele ser tão bonito e tão atraente? Ninguém, não é? Mas não, ele tinha que ser lindo de morrer, e fitar-me daquele jeito que só ele sabe, sempre olhos nos olhos, tanto a dizer "Odeio-te" quanto "Desejo-te".

E como não bastava, ele tinha ainda que ter aquele charme Malfoy, sempre jogando os seus cabelos para trás, e sempre alguns cabelos caindo nos seus olhos. Já para não falar que ele tem todas as meninas de Hogwarts a seus pés.

Oh, sim, esse cretino chamado Draco Malfoy ainda atormenta os meus mais escuros sonhos. Acho que estou a precisar controlar os maus pensamentos e os pensamentos sobre ele. Porque é que ele me faz ter pensamentos tão pecaminosos enquanto olho no cinzento dos olhos dele, que acalma a minha revolta? Acho que ele sabe disso.

**ANALEPSE (ou flashback, como preferirem) **

Estava eu descansadinha da vida (ok, é impossível eu estar descansada numa aula de poções, mas mesmo assim…), trabalhando na minha Poção Polisuco quando chega o Snape para ver a minha poção.

A cor está demasiado clara, a poção está pouco espessa. – oh, sim, ele reclamava da minha poção, quando algumas das poções dos Slytherin estavam tão finas quanto a água, outras tão duras quanto cimento, umas azuis, outras rosa. – É melhor que dê um jeito nessa poção, senão nem sequer conseguirá tirar um "Passável".

Eu esperava que ele chamasse o Malfoy, como sempre fazia, para não permitir que o Colin me ajudasse, mas ao invés disso, não disse nem fez nada, apensa se afastou.

Confesso que fiquei decepcionada, eu queria ser hipnotizada de novo por aqueles olhos cinzentos como o gelo, mas que me aquecem como se estivesse dentro de um vulcão.

Só então reparei que o Malfoy não estava mais quieto na sua cadeira, agora ele vagueava pela sala, tal como o professor, só que ele não corrigia os erros, apenas apontava algo.

Ele estava diante de uma garota dos Gryffindor, a apontar alguma coisa, e ela simplesmente babava-se perante ele. Eu vi mesmo ela tirar o casaco na frente dele.

Ai, que raiva. Já agora, ela que se atirasse para cima dele e que se despisse à frente dele. Ridículo.

Voltei a desviar o olhar para a minha Poção, parecia que ela finalmente estava a ganhar a consistência e a cor correcta. Continuei a mexê-la, no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio.

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…. – disse uma voz arrastada à minha frente, no entanto eu conhecia aquela voz – Que hei-de escrever sobre ti?

Eu olhei para ele. Escrever? Como assim escrever?

O que queres dizer com escrever?

Então, Weasley, não sabes o que é escrever? Eu sabia que os Weasleys são burros, mas nunca imaginei tanto. – ele jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, eu começava a sentir-me irritada. Quem era ele para xingar a minha família? – Eu vou explicar-te o que é escrever. Escrever é o mesmo que redigir, escriturar, ortografar, grafar, imprimir, rabiscar, garatujar ou compor. Já percebeste? - esta última fala dele foi dita no meu ouvido, eu sentindo alguma coisa a subir pela minha coluna vertebral. Era uma espécie de pressentimento.

Então, qual é a duvida, Malfoy? – perguntei, também no seu ouvido. Oh, Deus, que pecado, só apetecia dar uma trinca.

Ele voltou a olhar para mim, olhos nos olhos, eu sentia o olhar dele queimar. Não aguentei com aquele olhar, desviei um pouco, mas o que encontrei era ainda mais tentador: os seus lábios. Eu vi a língua dele humedecer lentamente os seus lábios, eu sentindo-me extremamente tentada em o agarrar e beijá-lo mesmo à força, mesmo que ele fosse um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley, eu não queria saber, só queria poder beijar cada pequeno detalhe dos lábios daquele Deus Grego.

Acho que o meu olhar foi "pescado" por ele, porque eu senti uma das suas mãos levantando a minha cabeça, obrigando-me assim a olhá-lo olhos nos olhos, de novo, o único problema é que estava algo mais exprimido nos meus olhos: desejo. Eu desejava poder beijá-lo, tocar aqueles cabelos, sentir cada parte do corpo do loiro encostada ao meu.

Ele deu-me um sorrisinho, talvez um sorriso de troça, e apenas murmurou, bem junto ao meu ouvido, quebrando a ligação visual que nós tínhamos:

Tendo desejos pecaminosos, Weasley?

Ok, dessa eu não estava à espera. Como é que ele conseguiu ler a minha mente? E como é que ele sabe que é um pecado?

Louco – apenas murmurei, olhando para a minha poção. Quem ele pensava que era? Vi-o afastar-se ainda como aquele mesmo sorriso.

**FIM DA ANALEPSE **

Daí o porquê de estar a desenhar um diabo, quer dizer, ele próprio é um pecado para mim. Agora que penso nisso, não consigo evitar pensar que ele provavelmente está na Sala Comum dos Slytherin, provavelmente com a Pansy, aquela cara de buldogue, dando em cima dele.

Olho para o relógio. 00:05. Provavelmente ele já está a dormir. Ginevra Weasley, tira esse rapaz da tua mente.

Coragem, já só falta dois cubículos da casa de banho. Nunca, mas nunca mais eu escrevo nas paredes da casa de banho, qualquer que seja o motivo. Não quero voltar a ter que fazer este trabalho desagradável.

Finalmente, última aula de sexta-feira. Nunca pensei que uma semana pudesse ser tão desgastante. Que horror. Acho que o meu sono ainda está alterado com aquela detenção ridícula. As noites mal dormidas e as insónias não ajudaram. Um certo loiro dos Slytherin também não ajudou muito, pois estava constantemente a "invadir" a minha mente, os meus pensamentos, os meus sonhos.

Subo para o castelo, cansada das aulas de Cuidados com as Criatura Mágicas (CCM). Nem me apercebo que estou a ser seguida. Só me apercebo disso quando três rapazes me rodeiam, obrigando-me a ir contra uma árvore. Um aproxima-se perigosamente de mim, rodeando-me, pondo cada um dos seus braços de cada lado da árvore, de modo a eu não fugir.

Já podem ir, Kingsley, Jackerson.

Ouço a voz do rapaz, parecia ser da minha idade ou mais velho. Só então reparei de que casa é que ele e os colegas eram: Ravenclaws. Todos eles.

Nós sempre tivemos aulas de CCM com os Ravenclaw, nunca tinha imaginado que algum me podia fazer algo do género.

Olá Weasley, não sei se me conheces. Sou colega do Michael Corner, acho que esse conheces.

Claro que eu conhecia o invertebrado do Michael Corner, ele tinha sido meu namorado no 4º ano. No entanto, não respondi nada, queria saber o que é que ele queria comigo.

Ele disse-me que tu eras _óptima_, por isso, se tu não te importares, queria experimentar.

Óptima? Em quê? – perguntei, irónica. Sempre queria saber em que é que eu era óptima.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas sei que no momento seguinte eu sentia os lábios dele pressionados nos meus, eu pressionada contra a árvore.

Eu tentei afastá-lo, empurrava-o com toda a minha força, mas a verdade é que ele era bem mais forte do que eu, por isso conseguia segurar-me.

Comecei a sentir a mão dele dentro da minha saia, confesso que me sentia desesperada, ele não desgrudava dos meus lábios, eu tentava gritar mas não conseguia, eu tentava o empurrar e desviar e não conseguia.

Talvez devido a eu sentir que não conseguia fazer nada, que era impotente perante ele, lágrimas de desolação e desespero rolaram pela minha face. Eu não queria que a minha primeira vez fosse assim, um rapaz de quem eu nem sabia o nome me obrigando. Sentia que a minha alma se despedaçava interiormente, se partia em mil pedaços, os fragmentos dispersavam-se por todas as partes do globo. Não iria conseguir evitá-lo, já para não falar da sensação de nojo que iria ficar para sempre dentro de mim. Ficaria traumatizada para sempre, sentia que a doce Ginny ia morrer ali.

Tudo acabou tão rápido quanto começou. Senti o corpo dele ser arrancado do meu, de repente as mãos dele não estavam mais em contacto com a minha pele.

Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foi o rapaz que antes me tinha beijado deitado no chão, com alguns ferimentos, uns pareciam bem graves, pelo que pude ver, ele tinha batido contra outra árvore.

Alguém avançou para mim, nem eu sem quem, só sei que abracei essa pessoa com toda a força, e depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada, já tinha perdido a consciência.

Abri os olhos devagar. Primeiramente a minha mente estava vazia, mas depois alguns flash's do que tinha acontecido vieram à minha mente.

Finalmente acordaste, Ginny, já estava preocupada.

Olhei à volta, deparando-me com a Luna.

Luna, o que aconteceu?

O Ron já esteve aqui mas depois teve que ir para as aulas, sabes, ele parecia realmente preocupado contigo, disse coisas como: "Eu devia ter estado lá", "Porque é que tudo isto aconteceu com ela" e outras coisas. A Hermione também passou por aqui e disse alguma coisa sobre que não devias andar tão sozinha, que felizmente não tinha acontecido nada. O Harry deixou-te essas flores. – ela completou, apontando para um dos ramos de flores.

Ok, mas onde estou?

Na enfermaria.

Pois, como é que eu ainda não tinha reparado nisso? Sou mesmo burra.

E porque é que eu estou na enfermaria?

Não te lembras do que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, os olhos mais esbugalhados ainda, se possível.

Acho que sim, mas não me lembro de tudo.

Oh, mas foi lindo!

Lindo! A parte que eu me lembro não foi nada bonita – eu lembrava-me evidentemente de estar encostada à árvore com aquele rapaz tentando beijar-me à força.

Oh, até que parte te lembras? - eu contei-lhe mais ou menos até onde me lembrava. -Realmente perdeste a melhor parte.

Ah sim, e qual foi a melhor parte? – falei, sarcástica.

Bem, tu lembraste até ele te estar a beijar, mas depois as imagens que tens são todas muito desfocadas, não são?

Sim.

Bem, ele largou-te porque levou um soco.

Um soco!

Bem, não foi um soco, foi um gancho de direita. – os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação enquanto contava – ele estava lá, tu já a chorares, tentando gritar e te livrares dele, mas não conseguias, e então… - os olhos dela pareciam relembrar cada cena, um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto - …então apareceu o Malfoy vindo do castelo, a correr, e então ele deu um gancho da direita – ela fez o movimento – e depois sacou da varinha, os olhos dele lampejavam pura fúria e ódio, ouvi-o dizer alguma coisa sobre que não devia aproveitar-se das meninas inocentes de Hogwarts, e depois ele voltou a socar o Johan – que é o que te estava a beijar – até o deixar quase inconsciente. E depois, quando chegou junto de ti, tu abraçaste-o e desmaiaste ao mesmo tempo.

Por vezes o meu cérebro consegue funcionar à velocidade da luz, mas outras vezes ele funciona à velocidade de um caracol em marcha lenta. Nesse momento ele funcionava à velocidade de um caracol em marcha lenta, cada coisa era processada muito, mas mesmo muito devagar.

O Malfoy…. – eu falei, a voz quase num murmúrio – o MALFOY salvou-me daquele … daquele… daquele lesma?

Bem, sim, a menos que ele tenha um irmão gémeo.

Eu abracei-o?

Sim, um pouco antes de desmaiares.

Ele abraçou-me?

Bem, ele ia fazê-lo, só que tu desmaiaste.

ELE trouxe-me para a enfermaria?

Sim, podes perguntar à Madame Pomfrey.

Tens a certeza que era o Draco Malfoy? – eu sempre que estou nervosa ou com dúvidas, eu falo depressa. E nesse momento, eu estava a falar BEM depressa. – Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy, rico, alto, louro, olhos cinzentos, Slytherin, sexy, bonito, gostoso, que odeia os Weasley?

Bem, quanto à parte do "sexy, bonito, gostoso", não tenho certeza – falou Madame Pomfrey que trazia uma poção rosa na mão e que nesse momento abria a cortina da minha cama e olhava para mim, que estava quase tão vermelha quanto o meu cabelo – mas que ele era Draco Malfoy, disso eu tenho a certeza.

"Draco Malfoy salvou-me, o que me obriga a ir agradecer-lhe. Ai, que ódio, porque é que simplesmente ele tinha que fazer isso? Agora vou ter que o procurar e agradecer-lhe voltando assim a encontrar-me com aqueles olhos tão lindos, vou ter que voltar a olhar aquele corpo tão perfeito e charmoso, vou ter que lhe resistir mais uma vez. Até quando vou aguentar?"

Esta foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, mas eu não o revelei a ninguém. O Malfoy nunca tinha sido do género de salvar alguém, porque é que ele fez algo do género logo comigo?

Para desviar a minha atenção, peguei no ramo de flores que, segundo a Luna, o Harry tinha me deixado. Mas foi ao pegar no ramo que percebi que eram dois, e não só um.

Luna, não tinhas dito…. – mas ela já tinha ido. _Óptimo, _logo quando precisava dela é que ela tinha que desaparecer.

Comecei por ver o ramo de rosas vermelhas, eu agora não tinha certeza sobre qual dos dois é que era do Harry, mas quando li aquele cartão, descobri logo:

"Ginny:

Espero sinceramente que saias depressa da Ala Hospitalar, as melhoras.

Ass.: Harry Potter"

Depois peguei no outro ramo de flores: este não continha apenas uma variedade de flores, mas sim várias, incluindo as minhas preferidas: margaridas. Era um ramo muito colorido. Por momentos desejei interiormente que aquele ramo me tivesse sido oferecido pelo loiro que me tinha salvo. Mas acho que ter salvo a minha vida bastou.

O ramo não tinha nem um cartão, nem nada, nada indicava quem tinha oferecido aquele ramo tão bonito.

Parei por momentos, para pensar, eu precisava sair rápido da Ala Hospitalar, eu queria agradecer ao Malfoy por tudo, queria agradecer ao Harry pelas flores, por momentos até tive saudades das minhas colegas de quarto.

Quando vou poder finalmente sair daqui? – perguntei, entediada, a Madame Pomfrey.

Talvez ainda hoje.

Suspirei. Precisava falar urgentemente com Draco Malfoy, sentir os olhos cinzentos dele nos meus.

* * *

**N/a:** Peço imensa desculpa por ñ ter postado antes, mas é quea minha Internet pura e simplesmente ñ está a funcionar lá muito bem PC marado -.-

O Draco foi um cavalheiro neste capitulo, mas isso ñ ker dzer k ele seja bonzinho…. Sem acção D/G neste capitulo, mas prometo k no próximo existe…

**PiuPotter, **como pudeste ler a fic lá no fórum? Agora provavelmente nem vais comentar pk já leste xora um poukinho… infelizmente a Ginny já o roubou…. Mas tbm kero um Draco alto, bontio e gostosão para mim (ñ é preciso ser loiro)… Bjus

**Miaka**, bater à Luna? Coitada O.o Prometo que o esperado beijo chega no próximo capitulo…. Bjus

**BzalunGa, **como posso agradecer? Axuh k vou deixar d importar com os reviews, msm….. Luna percebe as coisas rápidoO.o? Talvez, mas ela associou o Draco a mal…. Ela recompensa neste capitulo…. Inda bem k vai cmentar nos capitulos Bjus

**Carol Malfoy Potter, **cá está mais, vindo especialmente da Antárctica mentira…. Cntinue lendo, espero k gostes…

**Helena Malfoy, **brigadinho pelo review, eu já devia ter actualizado ontem, mas o PC não abria a Internet….. Mais uma participante activa do fórum? Talvez o cpitulo ñ seja novidade….. msm assim, bjus

* * *

Agora, vou fazer um pedido: DEIXEM REVIEWS acabou o pedido

Posto assim que puder….. Bjus


	5. Beijos

**CAPITULO 5 – BEIJOS**

Quando posso sair da enfermaria? – perguntava ansiosa, a Madame Pomfrey.

Calma. – respondeu ela, enquanto fazia os últimos exames.

Eu não podia crer. Iria sair da enfermaria mais cedo do que eu julgava. Estava demasiado ansiosa para tudo. Incluindo, para quando encontrasse aquele Ravenclaw horrível, enfeitiça-lo com o pior feitiço que conheço.

Já posso…?

CALMA! – parece que a irritei demais.

Desculpe Madame Pomfrey.

Ela saiu de junto de mim, enquanto ia buscar um aparelho ao seu escritório.

O que é ISSO? – perguntei, ao vê-la chegar com um objecto que parecia uma cana de pesca.

Isto é um "Maginómometro", serve para medir os níveis de magia que cada pessoa tem no seu corpo. Por vezes quando alguns bruxos passam por situações graves, a magia no seu corpo passa dos limites, o que leva a fazerem feitiços sem quererem.

Era óptimo, eu fazer um feitiço para lavar a cabeça do Snape e depois dizer que era derivado a eu ter muita magia no sangue.

Acho que já podes ir.

Draco Malfoy, definitivamente precisava falar com ele. Agradecer-lhe por me ter salvo, e principalmente, esclarecer se aquela noite junto ao lago tinha sido real ou apenas um sonho.

Ouviste?

QUE FOI! – puxa, será que ninguém me podia deixar pensar?

Calma, era só para dizer que já podes ir. – só então reparei que Madame Pomfrey estava a arrumar as suas coisas.

Finalmente!

Levantei-me da cama em que estava, já era tempo de enfrentar o mundo exterior. Só então reparei que estava cheia de fome.

Perguntei-me que horas seriam, precisava comer alguma coisa urgentemente. Dirigi-me ao Salão Principal rezando interiormente para que fosse hora do jantar.

Nunca fiquei tão contente por ver comida numa mesa. Pelo numero de estudantes que estavam lá, devia ser hora do jantar.

Ginny! – fui abraçada pela Luna – Finalmente, pensava que nunca mais saías de lá.

Eu estive lá relativamente pouco tempo Luna. Mas ainda bem que já saí.

Deixei a Luna e fui para a mesa dos Gryffindor. Vários alunos do meu ano perguntaram-me por que é que eu tinha faltado às aulas e às refeições. Mas a melhor recepção de todas foi feita pelo Trio Maravilha.

Ginny, estava tão preocupado… - começou o Ron – Nem imaginas, passaram tantas ideias absurdas pela minha cabeça, desde que pudesses ter ido para a Floresta e algum animal perigoso te tivesse atacado…. E então quando eu soube que tu estavas na Ala Hospitalar….nem imaginas a aflição…. Estive quase para escrever para os pais…. Ninguém sabia onde estavas…. Não devias andar tanto sozinha….

Calma Ron, eu estou bem. Tudo já passou. Obrigado pelas flores, Harry. – falei, um pouco corada pela preocupação que o Ron tinha demonstrado por mim.

Foi só um ramo de flores para uma flor – falou ele, sorrindo marotamente para mim.

Eu dei um sorriso para ele.

Nós ficamos realmente preocupados Ginny, e bem – a Hermione falava de uma maneira atrapalhada – só então nós nos apercebemos que sabemos realmente pouco sobre ti, e que se calhar temos te marginalizado um pouco. Peço desculpa. – ela falou a ultima frase, olhando directamente para mim. – Nós queremos que passes a andar connosco. Não te queremos ver mais sozinha.

Já pensaram na quantidade de vezes que pura e simplesmente me disseram para sair? Ou então que eu era muito _nova _para perceber as coisas? – eles estavam a brincar comigo, não? Depois de tudo o que me tinham feito passar ao longo dos anos e agora estavam tentando ser bonzinhos comigo? – Desculpem, mas agora vêm tarde, tarde demais. Quando eu precisava de vocês, vocês não estavam ao meu dispor. Agora já me habituei a viver da forma que vivo – solitária.

Eu pura e simplesmente saí do Salão, ainda me tentando controlar. O esforço de não gritar com eles tinha deteriorado totalmente a minha paciência.

Decidi passear um pouco pelo castelo, caso eu encontrasse Malfoy eu queria agradecer-lhe, embora eu tivesse quase a certeza que no momento em que ele começasse a debochar de mim eu iria lhe lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável – a minha paciência continuava resumida a zero.

Os corredores de Hogwarts sempre são escuros, vazios e sombrios de noite, e cheios e iluminados de dia. Eu estava a pensar em todas as diferenças que existiam de noite e de dia quando sentir algo colidir contra o meu corpo. Só depois reparei que era um rapazinho do 2º ano dos Ravenclaw. Depois de lhe fazer alguns avisos para ter mais cuidado («Olha por onde andas, da próxima vez eu transformo-te num sapo grande e gordo e cozo-te no meu caldeirão!» - olhar ameaçador) deixei-o ir à vontade, a minha paciência um pouco recuperada.

Deixei os meus pés levarem-me aos locais onde me levavam sempre, a Torre de Astronomia, Uma sala no 4º andar com vista para o lago, um dos corredores que sempre visito. A minha paciência já estava totalmente recuperada quando eu decidi sair para os jardins.

Ao contrário da outra vez, eu fiquei contente por ver Draco Malfoy junto ao lago. Ele estava a olhar as estrelas e a Lua, pelo que pude perceber. Já devia ser tarde, porque só se ouvia o piar dos mochos e das corujas (assim como as suas entrada e saídas da Torre das Corujas) e alguns barulhos vindos da floresta proibida.

Eu aproximei-me dele devagar, tentando não fazer barulho (mesmo eu não sabendo o porquê de estar a agir assim). O clima era o mesmo do da outra vez, a Lua reflectida nos cabelos do loiro, os olhos tão brilhantes como a prata. De novo a imagem de um anjo vei-o à minha mente.

Malfoy – eu chamei, não sabendo qual seria a reacção dele. Ele olhou para mim, primeiramente vi algo reluzir nos seus olhos, como se eu o tivesse assustado, mas logo esse brilhozinho desapareceu.

Weasley.

Bem…Eu… - naquele momento não sabia o porquê de nem sequer estar a conseguir falar, acho que finalmente o meu cérebro tinha-se dado conta de que a meio da noite não era a melhor altura para agradecer algo – Eu… - respirei fundo, tomando coragem. Os olhos de prata dele fitavam-me com interesse - …eu queria agradecer por me teres ajudado no outro dia.

Quando, exactamente? Acho que não me estou a lembrar de nada.

Bem, à dois dias atrás, quando aquele Ravenclaw maluco decidiu atacar-me, tentar…

Quem te disse que fui eu? Tens a certeza do que estás a afirmar? – o tom dele mantinha-se neutro, o olhar fixo nas estrelas.

Foi a Luna que me disse. – a expressão dele foi como se se estivesse xingando mentalmente.

Ele sentou-se (sim, ele estava deitado na grama) e olhou para mim.

Já reparaste que horas são? – ele mostrando-me o relógio de quartzo dele, que tinha duas iniciais, "D.M." – Ah, pois, esqueci-me que Weasleys são tão pobres que não têm relógios. – Lançou-me um sorriso de deboche. Eu respirei fundo, não queria agir precipitadamente.

Sabias que a pobreza de espírito é mil vezes pior que a pobreza material? Quando morreres, não levas os teus bens materiais contigo, mas sim a tua alma.

Ele já não me estava encarando mais, tinha voltado a olhar a Lua.

Era só isso que me querias dizer, não era? Por isso já podes ir embora.

É escusado seres rude! E só para tua informação, não vou embora, gosto demasiado deste sítio para deixá-lo entregue a ti.

À sim, e porque gostas tanto deste sítio? Porque é tão pobre que te faz lembrara a tua casa Weasley? – essa tinha sido demais, eu não ia aguentar as birras de um menino mimado, nem os insultos do mesmo.

Como ele não estava a olhar para mim, só se apercebeu do que eu tinha feito quando sentiu uma bofetada na cara. Ele não tinha nada de me irritar.

Qual é a tua, Weasley? – ele perguntou, a mão direita na cara, no sitio em que eu lhe tinha batido. Depois eu vim a perceber que estava lá marcada a minha mão.

Ele levantou-se depressa, mais depressa do que eu julgava, mas em vez de me lançar um feitiço, pura e simplesmente sentias mãos dele agarrarem os meus pulsos, eu sendo puxada para ele, por ele.

Nesse momento eu perdi a total noção do espaço/tempo. Esqueci quem era e de onde vinha, assim como esqueci que ele era Draco Malfoy, e ambos tínhamos sido educados de forma a nos odiarmos.

O meu corpo foi puxado por ele. Rapidamente fui envolvida nos braços dele, o calor de ambos os corpos se misturando. Os nossos lábios se uniram, numa mistura de sensações e perda, alegria e confusão. Apenas o momento interessava.

Eu sentia as mãos do Malfoy na minha cintura, ainda unindo mais os corpos. Numa ânsia desesperada para diminuir a pouca distância que existia entre nós, abracei-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais para mim.

Eu ainda não sei ao certo porque correspondi ao beijo, mas naquela altura isso parecia ser a única coisa a fazer. O perfume dele invadia as minhas narinas, inebriando-me. As nossas línguas "brincavam" avidamente, ansiando por mais e mais.

Nessa noite, o meu senso do que era certo e do que era errado estava literalmente de férias. Só me separei de Draco Malfoy porque um pio estridente de uma coruja trespassou o silêncio da noite. Nós separámo-nos bruscamente, parecia que só aí nos tínhamos dado conta do que estávamos a fazer.

Eu não aguentei a vozinha irritante que me dizia o quão grande tinha sido o meu erro, para sair dali depressa. Eu voltei-me de costas para ele e comecei a correr para o castelo. Logo senti o meu braço agarrado.

Espera! – ele disse esta frase como um pedido, não uma ordem, o que foi estranho, e me fez parar e olhar para ele.

Que é Malfoy?

Podes tratar-me por Draco.

Só isso, _Malfoy_?

Não. Quero que não digas a ninguém sobre o que se passou aqui.

É claro que não direi a ninguém que me beijaste.

Que eu te beijei! Poupa-me Weasley, não fui só eu que te beijei, tu também me beijaste.

Mentira! Eu nunca beijaria um Malfoy. Quem é que me agarrou? Foste tu!

Está bem, talvez eu tenha começado, mas quem é que correspondeu? TU!

EU! Eu não correspondi… tu é que… eu não…

Eu nem lhe respondi, estava demasiado furiosa para isso. Porque é que aquele maldito Malfoy me tinha salvo no outro dia, obrigando-me a agradecer-lhe, o que levou a discutirmos, o que originou um beijo?

Maldito seja, maldito seja, maldito seja, ele e aquele corpo sexy e aquela boca deliciosa, maldito seja todo o seu ser. Que ódio!

O tempo corre, e corre depressa. Duas semanas se tinham passado desde o meu incidente com o Malfoy, e ninguém tinha ficado a saber disso. Quanto cheguei ao dormitório as minhas colegas já estavam a dormir o sono dos justos (não que elas sejam muito justas, mas… bem, isso é só uma expressão…).

Embora nós não tenhamos trocado nem uma palavra sobre isso durante as aulas de Poções, a verdade é que foi impossível para mim esquecer esse beijo. Ele retornava todas as noites, sempre sonhava com Draco. Com a sua ousadia ao beijar-me, a sua avidez…

Nas aulas os meus pensamentos sempre se direccionavam para a lembrança de um anjo que vinha directamente do inferno para me atormentar, com os seus cabelos dourados e os olhos de prata.

Ouro e prata. Duas das cores de duas casas opostas: prata dos Slytherin, ouro dos Gryffindor. Duas casas rivais, duas famílias rivais.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por uma voz minha conhecida:

Ginny – gritou Harry Potter, enquanto corria até mim. – Hoje existe treino de Quidditch, às 17:00. Não te atrases.

Ok. – eu respondi vagamente. Harry tinha-se tornado o capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, eu ocupava uma das posições de chaser (N/A: chaser é o mesmo que artilheira). Nada melhor que um treino de Quidditch para tirar um certo louro que, há alguns metros à minha frente, implicava com um aluno dos Hufflepuff do 3º ano. Afinal de contas, também era preciso praticar Quidditch porque tínhamos o jogo contra os Slytherin a aproximar-se a uma velocidade alucinante.

De novo odia passou a correr.

Mesmo sem eu dar conta, já eram 17:00 e o treino estava a começar. O treino foi demorado e cansativo. Quando eu cheguei ao Salão Principal, estava tão cansada, que me sentei na primeira cadeira que encontrei, mesmo esta sendo de frente para a mesa do Slytherin.

A verdade é que eu sempre tentava me sentar de costas para a mesa do Slytherin, mas nesse dia nem me lembrei. Nem me lembrei que tinha beijado um certo Slytherin à 2 semanas atrás, e não me lembrei que ele provavelmente estava na mesa dos Slytherin.

Enquanto tirava alguma comida para o meu prato, não pude evitar olhar em frente. Malfoy olhava para mim, com um brilhozinho encantadoramente malicioso nos olhos. De novo confirmei o quanto ele era bonito, enquanto ele olhava directamente nos meus olhos.

Poisei o meu prato delicadamente na mesa, ele ainda tinha o olhar fixo em mim, comia de forma a me provocar. Mas existem jogos que podem ser jogados a dois, porque não também provocar um pouco?

Cada garfada de comida que eu levava à boca, eu fazia de forma a provocá-lo. Vi um brilhozinho percorrer os olhos cinzentos dele, enquanto me lançava um sorriso sedutor.

Os olhos dele ficaram fixos em mim durante toda a refeição. Acho que isso foi demasiado óbvio, pois ele nem viu quando Pansy Parkinson, a sua namoradinha irritante, se sentou ao lado dele.

Ela pura e simplesmente chegou lá e beijou-o, assim, sem mais nem menos, à frente de toda a gente.

Por mero impulso, levantei-me da mesa e, depois de sair calmamente do Salão Principal, corri até à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, que é onde estou agora, a olhar para a lareira. Ao certo não sei porque me sinto tão frustrada.

Como é que ele pôde beijá-la? Como é que foi capaz de beijar aquela cara de buldogue tão feia? Odeio-o. Odeio-o com todas as forças do meu ser, cada músculo do meu corpo está preenchido por ódio por ele e por aquela vaca da Pansy. Como ele pode deixar-me ainda mais enraivecida pela vida, ainda mais confusa quanto ao que sinto!

Tenho que prometer a mim mesma que vou enterrar todo este ódio, já pareço um Slytherin a falar. Eles sim, sentem muito ódio. E agora pareço um deles.

Sinceramente, a minha vida fez um ângulo de 180º. Sinto uma montanha alucinante de ódio, a doce Ginny ficou esquecida num quanto qualquer.

* * *

Oias! Já ñ postava a um tempão, mas é k a net daqui de minha casa não tava a funcionar……

E então, que acharam do primeiro beijo do casal mais especial do mundo das fics? Gostaram?

Prometo que não deixo a fic sem postar assim tanto tempo…… E agora, o momento mais (in)esperado da N/A, as respostas a Reviews…..

**Nathoca Malfoy**demorei um pouquinho pa postar, mas está aqui…. Aprecie a leitura… Bjus

**Miaka, **não foi o Harry que salvou a Ginny, mas sim o Draco….. cntinue lendo… Bjus

**Daniela, **desculpe ñ ter postado antes, mas é que a culpa é do PC…. A net tá mt avariada…. Msm assim, hj dei um jeito de postar…. O que axou do beijo dos dois?

Bjus

**PiuPotter**eu sei que sou uma péssima escritora, onde é k já se viu tanto tempo pa postar? Mas é que eu ñ tive culpa…. Tbm ñ tnho postado no PV…. Brigado por continuar a ler a fic…. (ama a fic? Ela melhora mt depois daqui ;)) Quanto à parte da escritora feliz…. Eu realmente fico feliz com os reviews… axuh k tem razão…. Bjus

Sem mais delongas despeço-me…. Deixem mts reviews….

O próximo capitulo sai rapidinho (uma semana no máximo)…

Bjus…..

FenixTonks


	6. Detenção & Draco Malfoy

**CAPITULO 6: DETENÇÃO & DRACO MALFOY **

«Aula de poções. De novo. Porque será que tive a infelicidade de conhecer este Morcegão deste professor! De novo ele vai pegar no meu pé. Porquê? Porque simplesmente, na ultima aula, saí tão depressa da sala de aula que me esqueci de apontar o trabalho de casa. 1 metro de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da Poção Anti - Depressiva. Ninguém merece.

Tenho apenas 25 cm, e feitos na minha hora de almoço. Já estou mesmo a ver o programa desta noite: detenção. De novo.»

-Ginny – chamou uma voz minha conhecida.

-Diz, Colin – eu falei amigavelmente para ele. Podia ser que ele me salvasse da detenção.

-Já conseguiste acabar o trabalho para Poções?

-Não, por isso eu queria a tua ajuda… – fiz a maior cara de coitada do mundo – Por favor Colin, tu sabes como ele me detesta, ele vai reter-me eu detenção pelo menos até às 2 da manhã – supliquei – Peço-te Colin, é a ultima vez, por favor….

Ele olhou para mim, como se dissesse «Quantas-vezes-já-me-disseste-isso?», eu pedia desesperada para ele.

-Suplico-te, por favor…

-Tudo bem – ele finalmente concordou.

Sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa em que eu estava, dentro da biblioteca. Depois do horário de almoço teria poções, de novo. Ele riscou várias das frases que eu tinha feito, substituiu uma série das palavras. Em pouco tempo o pergaminho estava repleto da letra dele.

-Já está – falou ele, passando-me a folha do pergaminho. – Agora basta passares a limpo e entregares.

-Ainda bem que aquele Morcegão não vai ficar a saber – falei eu, despreocupada.

-Creevey, eu disse que não podia ajudar a Weasley – disse o Colin, tentando imitar a voz do professor de poções. Os dois rimos com gosto.

-Creevey – falou uma voz ao nosso lado – Eu _disse_ que não podias ajudar a Weasley.

E lá estava ele. O Professor Severus Morcegão Snape, a olhar para nós, com puro ódio na voz.

-Parece que aqui o _Morcegão – _ele enfatizou a palavra – ficou a saber da vossa história. Weasley, uma semana de detenção. Creevey, menos 50 pontos para os Gryffindor.

-50! – falámos em coro.

-50 por cada um. – Lindo, tinha acabado de perder uma percentagem bem choruda de pontos da minha casa. _Óptimo._ - Depois eu combino a detenção com a Weasley no final da aula. Ela terá um 0 no trabalho.

E lá se foi o professor Snape, a sua capa preta ondulando ao vento, deixando para trás um Colin desiludido e uma rapariga (eu) a transpirar ódio por todos os poros.

18:30. Hora da detenção. Ninguém merece, perder 100 pontos da equipa e detenção. Por uma semana.

A porta das masmorras estava aberta, e depois de meio minuto a decidir se batia à porta antes de entrar ou não, lá estava eu a bater na porta da sala de aula.

A porta abriu-se, os olhos negros do professor de poções encarando-me.

-Entre – ele ordenou. Depois de eu ter entrado e ele ter fechado a porta, continuou – Hoje, Weasley, vais limpar todos esses caldeirões, e ordená-los por liga e tamanho, nesta estante – indicou uma estante atrás de mim. - Mr. Malfoy ficará aqui a olhar por ti enquanto eu estiver ausente.

Como se não bastasse eu estar em detenção, o Malfoy também lá estava? Porque é que o destino é tão cruel?

O Snape saiu da sala, mas não antes de me dar um trapo qualquer para limpar os caldeirões. E ele também me tirou a varinha, para ter a certeza que eu não limpava os caldeirões com magia.

-Com que então em detenção, Weasley? – falou a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy, algumas lembranças vagas do nosso beijo aflorando à minha mente.

-É. E tu, o que estás aqui a fazer, Malfoy?

Não que isso interesse a uma Weasley pobretona como tu, mas eu sou Chefe de Turma (N/a: Monitor-chefe), e como é meu dever por os alunos mal comportados em ordem, o Snape pediu-me para tomar conta de ti.

Eu não disse nada. Só então apercebi-me que para o ano, seria o meu último ano em Hogwarts.

-Com que então chamar Morcegão ao professor de poções, Weasley? E copiar o trabalho de casa de um colega… -ele falou em voz baixa, como se estivesse extremamente divertido e me dando uma bronca – Imagino que o colega fosse o Creevey, estou enganado? – eu baixei os olhos para o fundo do caldeirão que tinha na mão – Bem me parecia. Que menina _tão _má. – ele estava a rir-se enquanto dizia o quanto eu tinha agido mal.

-Como sabes o que eu lhe chamei?

-Oh, quando eu cá cheguei ele dizia: «Morcegão, aquela Weasley idiota e pobretona vai mas pagar» – completou Draco, imitando na perfeição avoz do professor de poções.

O tempo foi passando devagar, duas horas haviam se passado e eu tinha apenas limpo 10 caldeirões. O professor ainda não tinha aparecido, e cada um daqueles caldeirões estava tão imundo, que pelos 70 caldeirões que ainda me faltavam, nem no dia seguinte eu os teria a todos limpos.

Eu bocejei, o caldeirão escapando-me das mãos, caindo no chão fazendo muito barulho. De imediato, Draco Malfoy que dormia recostado na sua cadeira, acordou sobressaltado.

-Droga, Weasley, será que não dá para trabalhares sem fazer barulho? – ele gritou para as minhas costas, enquanto eu me agachava para pegar o caldeirão. – Aquele Morcegão filho de uma muggle nunca mais… – a voz dele foi desaparecendo, à medida que eu me agachava. – Belas pernas! – ele exclamou, soltando um assobio.

Só então me apercebi do porquê dele ter exclamado aquela frase. Enquanto eu me tinha agachado para pegar o caldeirão, a minha saia tinha subido consideravelmente. Levantei-me bruscamente, com o caldeirão nas mãos e o rosto vermelho a escaldar.

Voltei a limpar o meu caldeirão, sentindo-me observada. Provavelmente aquele loiro ainda olhava para mim.

-Hei, Weasley – ele chamou.

-Hum? – respondi, continuando a limpar o meu caldeirão.

-Será que dá para olhares para mim enquanto eu falo? – ele argumentou, parecendo levemente irritado por eu não estar a olhar para ele.

-Bem, Malfoy, eu tinha _todo_ o prazer de olhar para ti, mas neste momento estou ocupada, caso _ainda _não tenhas reparado.

Ele suspirou, resignado.

-Eu não queria obrigar-te, mas não me deixas outra hipótese… Accio – completou.

O caldeirão saiu das minhas mãos, voando até ele.

-Malfoy! Como se não bastasse eu ter este monte de caldeirões, ainda tens que mos tirar das mãos? – eu quase gritei, olhando para ele.

-Finalmente tenho a tua atenção. – ele levantou-se, olhando-me de alto a baixo e ignorando o que eu tinha dito. – Sabes, eu aconselhava-te a mudares um pouco o teu visual. – os dedos dele tocaram levemente nas pontas do meu cabelo – O teu já está um pouco ultrapassado, não? Essas roupas, esse penteado… Já está tudo um pouco _demodé. _

-E desde quando um Malfoy percebe de moda? – um sorrisinho cínico percorreu os lábios dele ao ouvir a minha pergunta.

-Os Malfoys sempre perceberem de moda.

-Ouve, Malfoy, caso não tenhas percebido, tal como já disse antes, estou a meio de uma detenção, não é o momento exacto para falar sobre moda, ou sobre o meu aspecto – Completei, pegando noutro caldeirão. Quantos caldeirões faltavam limpar? Eu já estava a ficar desesperada, todos os meus músculos pediam descanso.

-Cansada de limpar caldeirões, Weasley? – ele perguntou, e para meu espanto, não tinha nenhuma espécie de ar de deboche.

-O que achas? Que ainda não limpei caldeirões suficientes?

Eu olhei para ele, encarando-o. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso sedutor.

-Sabes, acho que tens razão, já limpaste caldeirões suficientes. Vem – ele pediu, puxando-me por uma das mãos, tirando-me do sitio em que estava para junto da mesa do professor de poções.

-Mas… e os caldeirões?

-Por amor de Merlin, eu sou um feiticeiro, tu és uma feiticeira, qual o motivo de os estares a limpar como se fosses uma muggle? Sinceramente não percebo. – Fez um movimento com a varinha e o pano ficou enfeitiçado, começando a limpar os caldeirões sozinho. – Pronto, problema resolvido. Agora, já podemos falar?

Ok, aquilo era totalmente esquisito. Um Malfoy a falar com uma Weasley normalmente?

-Quais são as tuas intenções, Malfoy?

-Draco, chama-me de Draco. E não tenho nenhuma intenção.

-Pois, é todos os dias que apetece a um Malfoy dar conselhos a uma Weasley, não é? É totalmente normal, por isso mesmo não tens nenhuma segunda intenção.

-Queres mesmo saber o porquê de eu te estar a _ajudar_?

-Quero, é claro que quero.

-Então ouve bem, ruivinha, eu estou a ajudar-te porque tu tens definitivamente futuro. Eu estive a observar um pouco as tuas formas e tudo isso, e tens um corpo _razoável_ – eu percebi pelo olhar dele que não achava o meu corpo razoável mas bem mais que isso.- Satisfeita? Podes ter qualquer um aos teus pés se souberes como rentabilizar a tua beleza.

-E porque é que eu quereria isso?

-Será que não te "tocas", ruiva? – ele perguntou, já levemente irritado – qualquer um! O Potter, o Finnigan, o Zabini…. Qualquer rapaz!

«Qualquer um? Até mesmo tu?» uma voz na minha consciência falou. Como que lendo os meus pensamentos, Malfoy respondeu, aproximando-se de mim:

-Imagina, qualquer um – ele aproximou-se mais, o suave perfume masculino dele era inalado pelas minhas narinas. Parou a milímetros de distância, os lábios dele junto à minha orelha – Com um pouco de trabalho, até mesmo uma pessoa como eu. Pensa bem…

Eu naquele momento não queria ter que pensar, não com ele tão perto de mim. Apenas queria sentir os lábios dele na minha pele. Mesmo que fosse loucura, eu _queria-o, _queria aquele Deus Grego que pisava a mesma terra que eu.

Os lábios dele tocaram suavemente o meu pescoço. Sim, era apenas aquilo que eu queria, a ele.

-É isso que queres, não é? – perguntou ele.

-Sim – eu respondi sem hesitar.

-Então, vamos começar com as "transformações". Mas primeiro, as _regras do jogo_ – completou, afastando-se de mim.

-Que tipo de regras? – questionei, receosa.

-Oh, tu sabes, as regras simples. Primeiro, ninguém pode saber que eu estou a ajudar-te. E quando digo ninguém, é mesmo _ninguém_. Segundo, vamos passar a tratarmo-nos pelo primeiro nome. Terceiro, ninguém poderá saber dos _truques _que vamos fazer para mudar-te. Não os poderás dizer a ninguém nem mesmo sob tortura. Quarto, Eu decidirei quando e onde nos iremos encontrar. Apenas poderás adiar estes encontros em casos de extrema urgência. Quinto, todas as cartas que trocarmos não deverão ser assinados pelos nossos verdadeiros nomes. Depois trataremos dos nomes de código. Sexto, e o mais importante de todos, eu digo, tu fazes. Compreendeste?

-Sim.

-Óptimo. Vamos começar pelo princípio. Qual é o teu primeiro nome, mesmo?

-Ginevra Molly Weasley. Mas toda a gente me chama de Ginny.

-Mas eu não sou toda a gente, ruiva, devias saber.

-E quanto aos nomes de código?

-Eu serei o Leão. Tu serás a Serpente. Irónico, não é? – ele falou, dando um sorrisinho de lado.

-Muito irónico, mesmo.

-Então vamos começar a tua remodelação. Começaremos pelo básico, a postura. Quero que caminhes um pouco, como costumas andar normalmente. – Depois de ver realizado o seu desejo, continuou – Tsk, tsk tsk, totalmente incorrecta. Já reparaste na forma em que andas, Ginevra? Curvada para a frente. A partir de agora, quero-te ver totalmente erecta, ouviste bem?

Eu bufei, indignada. E daí, se eu tinha uma postura incorrecta? O que é que isso importa?

-Ok.

Ficamos a discutir posturas e alterações a serem feitas até estarem todos os caldeirões limpos. No exacto momento em que o ultimo caldeirão ficou limpo e, por acaso, eu estava a começar a ordená-los, a porta da masmorra a que o Snape chama de "sala de aula" abriu-se e o ele entrou na sala.

-Ainda acordados? – ele perguntou, pasmado. Mas recuperou-se rapidamente – Já devias ter acabado essa detenção, Weasley. Tiveste tempo bem que suficiente. – mudou o tom de voz para uma vos mais calorosa e amigável – Podes ir, Draco, obrigado pela tua preciosa ajuda. Mais 15 pontos para os Slytherin.

Draco saiu da sala, deixando-me a sós com o Snape. Pela cara que ele fez, vinha aí uma descompostura.

-Será que não podes despachar-te a arrumar esses caldeirões? Tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ver uma Weasley a arrumar caldeirões.

-O professor não era obrigado a ver-me arrumar caldeirões se não me tivesse dado um castigo tão grande.

-Sabes uma coisa, Weasley, tens razão. Amanhã acabas de arrumar esses caldeirões idiotas. Podes sair. – eu tinha largado imediatamente o caldeirão que tinha na mão e ia a sair quando ele voltou a falar – E ah, Weasley, menos 10 pontos dos Gryffindor por teres respondido a um professor, que é um ser superior a ti, quer fisicamente quer psicologicamente.

Eu saí, frustrada, da masmorra. Quem ele pensava que era para se julgar superior? Aquele morcego estúpido e Devorador da Morte, quase apostava que ele está traindo a confiança de Dumbledore. E depois ainda me vem dar sermões como se fosse a boa samaritana.

Aff, ninguém merece!

Ia tão ocupada a ter pena de mim própria que nem dei conta de que estava a ser seguida. Só quando eu senti alguém muito próximo de mim é que dei conta que alguém me perseguia pelos corredores.

-Quem está aí? – perguntei assustada.

-O Bicho-Papão. – respondeu uma voz no meu ouvido direito. Eu conheci-a aquela voz, mas nunca a tinha ouvido assim tão suave, tão suave quanto uma brisa que entrava pelo meu ouvido e inebriava os meus sentidos. Era tão suave que parecia até mesmo um pouco maliciosa. Era duma suavidade tão extrema que era como sentir o toque de uma pluma.

Eu senti o toque dos dedos dele, sempre tão suave. Contra todas as regras, contra todas as vontades, lá estávamos nós, uma Weasley e um Malfoy, unidos pela infelicidade do destino.

-O que queres Malfoy? – perguntei baixo, se por acaso o Filch nos apanhasse estávamos ferrados. Ele não respondeu, apenas senti as mãos dele na minha cintura e o meu corpo a ser empurrado contra a parede.

-Eu já disse que é Draco, não Malfoy – ele respondeu, enquanto se afastava de mim. Eu confesso que não esperava nenhuma resposta dele. – Apenas te dar alguns conselhos. Não devias andar sozinha pelos corredores, pode acontecer-te alguma coisa de mal.

-Ah, sim! Como o quê, por exemplo?

Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio. – Tu sabes a que me refiro.

-E qual achas que seja a solução para eu não andar sozinha nos corredores escuros e assustadores de Hogwarts?

-Bem…. Podes sempre ser "levada" até ao andar da tua Sala Comum por um Chefe de Turma responsável e que te possa defender.

-Acho que não estou a ver nenhum – respondi, de forma a irritá-lo. Ele apenas deu um suspiro resignado.

-Ok, ruiva, venceste, eu levo-te até à tua Sala Comum.

-Mas eu não pedi…

Ele sorriu vitorioso. Tinha me vencido mais uma vez naquele joguinho estúpido de palavras.

* * *

N/a: Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estou a tentar acabar um capitulo desta fic, escrevi uma short (k inda não postei no e só agora é que acabou o meu ano escolar…. Mas finalmente chegou, cá está o tão aguardado capítulo….

E agora: as respostas:

**Nathoca Malfoy, **matar a Pansy? Com todo o prazer! Prefere metralhadora, MP5, veneno, estricnina, afogamento, enforcamento, guilhotina, decapitação? É só dizer que eu mato… FenixTonks pega na metralhadora e corre atrás de Pansy, que foge dela cheio de medo. FeniixTonks dispara a metradora e acerta-lhe em cheio na cabeça

Bjus….

**Miaka, **cncordo contigo, qual é a deles agr? Antes não pode, agr já pode…. As pessoas só se tocam depois de acontecer algo…

Mas o Draco foi o Draco, daí ele ser sido grosso com ela… Não me importava que ele também fosse grosso comigo se depois me beijasse suspiro Mas fazer o que, né?  
Negação é a primeira fase de se estar apaixonado…. É aquela coisa: "É claro que eu não estou apaixonada, ele é um bronco estúpido lindo de morrer." Depois a segunda fase é quando nós nos apercebemos que realmente gostamos da pessoa em questão… A terceira fase é a insegurança, que vem logo depois da segunda. Começamos a nós sentir inseguros, e se fazemos alguma asneira perto do amor da nossa vida? A última fase é quando falámos prá pessoa e temos uma bruta desilusão… Lágrimas e mais lágrimas, não queremos ver nunca mais essa pessoa… e depois ela volta e nós perdoamos tudo…

O amor é mt confuso, não é? A Pansy foi precisa porque sem ela a Ginny não tinha ciúmes….

Bjus…

**Bela Malfoy, **eu, super bem? Então espere pra ver os próximos capítulos … Fico feliz por estar adorando…

Bjus…..

**PiuPotter, **SEIS MESES? Eu prometo que demoro menos de dois ;) Eu também estou lendo algumas fics que provavelmente as escritoras abandonaram… Dezembro de 2004 e assim por aí fora…. OU então traduções de fics que também nunca mais são actualizadas…. Por exemplo, "A noiva da serpente"… é uma óptima fic, mas no Portal Draco e Ginny só está até ao capitulo 7, e no tem até ao capitulo 8… e eu estou esperando a um tempo infinito….

Quanto a péssima escritora, eu não sei, talvez sim… talvez não….

Endoideceu até à actualização? Por acaso este capitulo não é dos melhores, mas os que vêm a seguir…. Digamos que têm muita action…

É, tens razão, realmente fica-se feliz com Reviews.

Bjus…..

* * *

E AGORA… TEMPO DA PUBLICIDADE….

Acha que a fic está mal escrita? Odeia esta fic e quando a vê só lhe apetece partir a cara à escritora? Acha que as personagens estão mal descritas? Odeia-me? Não gosta do título? Acha que o resumo está mal atribuído? Acha a fic um lixo?

ENTÃO COMENTE!

Mande ameaças pelo review, diga mal, diga que me odeia… Tudo pelo um meio eficaz e sem risco de não ser lido: os reviews!

É só carregar nesse botãozinho aí em baixo, nesse roxo, aí! Está a ver?

Então bjus….

FenixTonks


	7. Encontros, provocações e respostas delic

**CAPITULO 7: ENCONTROS, PROVOCAÇÕES & RESPOSTAS DELICIOSAS**

Eu e Draco Malfoy realmente passamos a nos ver mais vezes. Ele passou a dizer o que eu comia, o que vestia, o que tinha que fazer. Acho que no fundo ele até controlou o que eu pensava. Nestas semanas tenho comido, respirado, falado e pensado com Draco Malfoy. O "Leão" tem me enviado realmente muitas corujas, toda a gente já reparou nisso. Já para não falar que as minhas colegas de dormitório, de um momento para o outro, repararam que eu realmente existia.

Mas mesmo assim, continuo a viver nas sombras. O meu passado continua a atormentar-me, realmente não sei como ainda não enlouqueci.

Agora que finalmente conseguiu corrigir a minha postura, dedicou-se a dizer-me o que vestir. Mas acho que o meu irmão não tem gostado muito das roupas que ele escolhe.

Todas as minhas saias do uniforme escolar encolheram razoavelmente. As minhas roupas tornaram-se mais justas, e nisso, já toda a gente reparou.

Muitos rapazes passaram a assobiar sempre que eu passo. Sinceramente, isso não é das coisas que mais gosto. E quando eu disse que "as minhas colegas repararam que eu existia", foi a verdade mas não total, porque acho que a maioria reparou que eu existia para me odiar.

Já ouvi árias delas a comentarem a respeito da minha mudança. Parece que a grande maioria pensa que eu mudei para que o Harry olhasse para mim. O que é realmente estúpido, visto que eu já só gosto dele como mais um irmão.

Uma coruja castanha, das da escola, interrompeu o meu fluido de pensamentos, deixando-me um pergaminho. Quando abri, constatei pela caligrafia impecável e pela cor utilizada que o pergaminho me tinha sido enviado pelo Draco.

"Sala precisa, agora.

Fico à tua espera, ruiva.

Leão"

Ao ler a mensagem constatei o óbvio: tinha sido enviado por ele. Notava-se bem pelo género de mensagem, mensagens que "ordenavam" algo para eu fazer, mensagem sem sequer uma despedida, nem uma forma de iniciar.

Eu dirigi-me para a Sala Precisa, nos meus pensamentos passavam flash's do nosso encontro passado.

Eu ia tão distraída que não visualizei uma pessoa tão "perdida" quanto eu a vir na mesma direcção que eu. O que aconteceu, foi que chocámos, literalmente.

-Ei, vê por onde andas… - comecei eu

-Ginny – falou a pessoa, que depois eu reconheci como sendo a Luna – onde vais a estas horas?

-Eu…eu… - gaguejei. Era agora, tudo estava perdido, eu sou a pessoa que minto mais mal no mundo e, conhecendo-me a Luna como conhece, ela iria perceber que eu mentia.

-Não acredito! – ela cortou, em voz severa – Ias te encontrar com esse tal Leão outra vez, não era? – Luna suspirou, resignada. Ela tinha descoberto que eu andava a encontrar-me com um rapaz, ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava, pois na verdade eu não tinha dito que me ia encontrar com Draco Malfoy.

-Bem, sim… - eu respondi, baixando os olhos.

-Outra vez em horários fora de horas? Será que não lhe podes dizer para escolher horários decentes, de vez em quando?

-Ok, eu digo-lhe.

Ela voltou a suspirar.

-Podes ir, eu não vou contar nada a ninguém, mas já sabes, tem cuidado nos corredores, acho o Filch ia ficar muito contente se encontrasse alguém a vaguear pelos corredores a esta hora.

Depois de a tranquilizar dizendo que ia ter todo o cuidado do mundo, eu segui para mais um encontro com o Draco. Quando cheguei junto à Sala Precisa, a porta estava entreaberta.

Antes de anunciar a minha presença, olhei para o Malfoy.

A sala estava transformada num espécie de guarda-roupa, com várias saias, vestidos, calças, blusas e etc.… Também tinha, num canto, um enorme espelho e maquilhagem.

Draco estava sentado numa cadeira forrada de veludo vermelho junto à janela. A lua, agora em Quarto Minguante, espreitava tímida pelas nuvens severas que cobriam o céu.

Ele estava sentado de forma elegante, os dedos batendo ansiosamente e ritmadamente na cadeira. Se ele tivesse uma coroa nesse momento, eu diria que ele era um rei, esperando impacientemente por alguém. Eu apenas abri a porta mais alguns centímetros, e logo ele olhou para mim.

-Finalmente – ele falou, com voz arrastada, soando aborrecido – Eu sei que sou lindo e gostoso, mas era escusado teres gasto algum do nosso precioso tempo me observando. – ele falou, um sorriso malicioso aflorando nos seus lábios.

-Eu sei que és lindo e gostoso – falei sarcástica, esse era uma das técnicas que tinham sido aperfeiçoadas no tempo em que passava com ele – Mas esqueceste-te de mencionar o quão convencido és.

Eu fui me aproximando maliciosamente dele, todo o charme que eu tinha aprendido a usar estava agora a seu usado em cada um dos meus movimentos. Os olhos dele seguiam-me, como se de olhos de um tigre se tratassem.

Ele descruzou as pernas, olhando para mim enquanto avançava lenta e charmosamente até ele. Um brilho de desejo reflectiu-se nos olhos prata dele. Quando eu já estava a apenas alguns centímetros dele, senti as mãos dele envolverem-me pela cintura, puxando-me para ele. Eu acabei "caindo" em cima dele.

Quando ele viu o que aconteceu, sorriu de novo, as mãos ainda na minha cintura. Eu passei uma perna por cada um dos lados dele, de modo a podermos ficarmos mais próximos.

-Não vale a pena dizeres que não gostas desse meu lado convencido, Ginevra, pois eu sei que é mentira – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu sentindo de novo a fragrância cara que ele usava.

-E se não for? – eu também sussurrei no ouvido dele, extasiada. Eu senti uma das mãos dele acariciar a minha perna sedutoramente.

-Eu digo que é. – senti ele beijar fervorosamente o meu pescoço, deixando-me desejando por mais. – E é isto que importa, não é? – ele argumentou, ainda beijando o meu pescoço, a voz dele saindo abafada.

-É – eu falei, afundando as minhas mãos nos cabelos platinados dele, enquanto ele me beijava cada vez de forma mais arrebatadora, enquanto eu sentia ele desapertar o primeiro botão da minha blusa.

-Draco – eu não controlei aquele suspiro enquanto ele me beijava.

Eu senti-o afastar-se de mim, os cabelos totalmente desalinhados, os olhos brilhando de forma quase insana, um sorriso malicioso mostrando-se nos lábios dele.

-Acho que já é tempo de começarmos a "aula" de hoje – ele falou, vendo-me ficar visivelmente irritada por ter interrompido o nosso momento nessa altura – Adoro ver-te irritada.

-Porquê? Porque tens menos hipóteses de sair vivo daqui? – retruquei, totalmente furiosa com ele, saindo do colo dele, separando-me, pensamentos aflorando à minha mente.

Porque é que afinal eu estava assim tão irritada? Eu não podia crer que estava irritada com um Malfoy por pura e simplesmente ele ter sido muito mais correcto que eu e acabar com aquela gostosa tortura. Nesse momento apeteceu-me bater em mim própria. Aquele contacto directo com o Malfoy não estava a fazer-me nada bem.

Senti os braços dele envolverem-me pela segunda vez nessa noite, mas desta vez ele abraçava-me pelas costas. Eu senti ele apoiar a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-Chateada? – ele perguntou, como se realmente se importasse com isso.

-E se estiver? – eu perguntei, visivelmente irritada, e um pouco desconcertada pela nossa proximidade de novo. – O que tens haver com isso?

Eu não vi o sorriso dele, um sorriso de satisfação.

-Eu tenho tudo haver com isso, ruiva. Tudo.

Eu escapei-me dos braços dele, e vi ele lançar-me um olhar de amuo, como se tivesse reprovado totalmente o meu comportamento e como se não tivesse gostado mesmo nada de eu ter-me afastado.

-Vamos lá começar com isto – ele falou, aborrecido. Definitivamente que aquele joguinho de sedução era muito mais interessante de que o que íamos tratar agora. – Acho que chegou a altura de mudares o teu penteado, ruiva.

Eu olhei-me no espelho que estava à minha frente, o meu cabelo ruivo e liso caía até mais ou menos meio das minhas costas. Alguns cachos se formavam nas pontas.

Eu sempre tive o cabelo comprido, o mais curto que cortei foi até aos ombros. Mas parecia que o Malfoy tinha outras ideias para o meu cabelo.

Fui tirada da minha indecisão quando ouvi alguém com que desmaterializando-se na sala. Quando olhei em volta, vi que uma senhora muito bem vestida, com cabelos de um preto azulado curtos tinha "aparecido" na sala.

Ela falava amistosamente com o loiro. Foi então que eu tentei tomar atenção ao que eles falavam, mas percebi que certamente não estavam a falar inglês (N/A: o mais correcto seria dizer português, mas a origem dos livro é inglesa, daí…) mas sim, pelo que pude perceber, falavam em Francês.

Tomei atenção à conversa e apercebi-me que Draco também falava francês. E muito fluentemente, pelo que ouvia. De vez em quando, ou ele ou a mulher deitavam-me olhares de esguelha.

Passados alguns minutos, eles pareceram terminar de falar. Draco dirigiu-se a mim para me dizer algo, mas eu precipitei-me:

-Desde quando sabes falar francês?

-Desde que aprendi a falar, ruiva. – ele olhou divertido para a cara de surpresa que eu fiz. – Vamos, quero apresentar-te uma pessoa minha conhecida.

Eu caminhei atrás dele até um dos cantos da sala, que se tinha transformado num cabeleireiro.

-Monique – ele chamou, e a mulher, que fiquei sabendo se chamava Monique, olhou para nós – Esta é Ginevra Weasley, a pessoa de quem te falei. Ginevra, esta é Monique Passepartout, a melhor cabeleireira do Paris

-Non sou nada a melhorrr cabeleirreirra de _Paris _– ela falou, com um sotaque francês muito pronunciado. – Porr favorr, sente-se.

Eu sentei-me, obedecendo aos pedidos de Madame Passepartout.

-Podemosss começarrr.

"Acho que acabei de descobrir como os animais de jardim zoológico se sentem." Este foi o primeiro pensamento que tive quando entrei no dia seguinte no Salão Principal. A maioria das pessoas olhava para mim como se eu fosse um animal raro. Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam a fazer para olharem para mim. Eu paralisei totalmente. Será que eu estava mal? Despenteada? Tinha a meia na cabeça em vez de ser o chapéu?

Até que algum rapaz soltou um assobio. E foi aí que eu vi o Ron tão vermelho quanto um pimento maduro a vir até mim. Era aí que ia começar o escândalo geral.

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY (N/A: já repararam na quantidde de vezes k o Ron a chama pelo nome completo? Coitada) O QUE É QUE ACONTECEU AO TEU CABELO?

-Nada. – respondi simplesmente.

-NADA! SE É "NADA" - ele fez o gesto de aspas com as mãos – ENTÃO PORQUE É QUE ELE ESTÁ COM METADE DO TAMANHO QUE ANTES TINHA?

-Ah, é a isso que te referes? Apenas cortei o cabelo.

-POR ACASO JÁ CONTASTE AOS PAIS QUE CORTASTE O CABELO?

-Não, mas vou contar logo que tenha tempo suficiente para escrever uma carta a eles.

-COMO…COMO…COMO PUDESTE?

Eu olhei de novo para ele, parecia que ia ter um ataque de coração a qualquer momento.

-Ron, – revirei os olhos – deixa de fazer cenas, ok?

-Eu… eu não te conheço, Ginny. Primeiro mudas totalmente a tua forma de vestir, agora cortas o teu cabelo. – E aí, ele virou-se para a porta, para sair do Salão, quando ouvimos alguém bater palmas.

-Bravo, bravo! – Falou a voz de Draco Malfoy, que assistia divertido a toda a cena – Óptima discussão, Wealeys. Óptima representação do irmão coitado, Weasley. Muito divertidos, já pensaram em abrir um circo? Talvez assim tivessem dinheiro para algumas roupas novas, não? E talvez assim não fosse preciso passarem fome? – A mesa dos Slytherin rebentou em gargalhadas – Mas vamos ser sinceros, a Weasley fêmea tem umas belas pernas. – ele comentou divertido, vendo a total fúria de Ron – Sabes, se ela não fosse uma Weasley, Não me importaria nada de passar uma noite com ela. Sabes, dizem que as ruivas são "fogosas". Mas, eu não quero sujar a minha bela pele ao tocar em algum Weasley. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, arrancando suspiros de muitas garotas – Devem estar cheios de germes e bactérias, devido a viverem naquela pocilga a que chama de casa.

-E tu, Malfoy? – eu respondi, ódio transparecendo na minha voz – Não passas de um albino idiota que nem sequer sabe o que significa amor, um galinha idiota que já dormiu com metade da população de Hogwarts, um Filhinho do Papá que se julga o senhor todo poderoso, que anda por aí sempre com o nariz empinado e com dois armários atrás, porque ele nem sequer se pode defender. – eu aclarei a garganta e, imitando o tom de voz dele, recomecei – "Olhem todos para mim, sou o Draco Malfoy, o Bad Boy de Hogwarts. Não se metam comigo porque tenho um Papá comensal, ui, que mau. Ando com dois armários atrás porque não posso bater em ninguém, posso partir uma unha…. Na realidade, não passo de uma bicha albina, que se acho muito importante, mas sabes com é, né, fofa? Eu sou o Bad Boy de Hogwarts com o seu sorriso nº 36, o galinha mais insensível que Hogwarts já conheceu." – Eu completei, olhando furiosamente para Malfoy, o Salão rindo dele. Os olhos dele tinham se alterado para um cinzento tempestuoso.

-Achaste muito engraçada, não é, Weasel? – ele aproximou-se perigosamente de mim – Anda ate lá fora que eu te mostro quem é quem, aqui.

-Sabias que não se deve ameaçar garotas _indefesas_? – eu perguntei, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Ele apenas sorriu, um sorriso de escárnio, como é costume nele, e saiu, deixando toda a gente em suspenso.

-Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, Ginny? – perguntou o Colin, que estava parado ao meu lado.

-Perdi o apetite. Vou dar uma volta por aí – falei, aturdida.

-Estás bem, Ginny?

Dei um sorriso fraco para ele, e respondi. – É claro que sim. Nada melhor que uma briguinha com o Malfoy logo pela manhã, não é?

E com esta minha última deixa, cruzei as pesadas portas de carvalho do Salão Principal, o barulho já enchendo todo o espaço de novo. Eu refiz o percurso que o Malfoy tinha feito, indo encontrá-lo junto ao lago.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente, vendo o Malfoy absorto em pensamentos. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava.

-Bicha albina, ein? – ele comentou, um brilhozinho divertido nos olhos dele. – Não foi isso que me pareceu que querias dizer ontem quando eu te estava a beijar.

Fitei o chão, embaraçada. Eu realmente tinha me excedido, nos insultos. E ele não era nenhuma bicha, eu tinha perfeita noção disso enquanto ele me seduzia, beijava e enlouquecia. Mas eu pura e simplesmente não tinha medido as minhas palavras.

-Desculpa – eu sussurrei.

-Eu não quero as tuas desculpas, Ruiva. Apenas vou-te mostrar o quão errada estavas.

-Como…? – Mas eu não fui capaz de finalizar a questão, porque senti as mãos dele puxarem-me para mais perto, enquanto os nossos lábios se encontravam para mais um beijo sedutor, movendo-se de forma a enlouquecer. Por vezes sinto que apenas ali estou completa, perdida nos braços dele, enquanto os lábios travam uma intensa dança de sedução. Beijos daqueles deviam ser proibidos.

As línguas massajavam-se calmamente, tornando o momento mais intenso. Os corpos já colados, as mãos viajando por lugares inapropriados em todas as situações menos naquela.

Ele afastou-se de novo, privando-me daquele néctar divino a que os reles mortais chamam de beijo.

-Porque é que fazes isso? – perguntei, com uma expressão tanto furiosa como de tédio. Um misto das duas coisas.

-Isso o quê?

-Porque é que me estás sempre a beijar?

-Porque tu gostas.

-Como?

-Isso mesmo, pequena. Porque tu gostas.

-Como assim eu gosto? – quer dizer, ele beijava-me porque pensava que eu gostava? – Eu não gosto dos teus beijos! – retruquei, indignada.

-Tens certeza do que dizes? – eu conseguia notar que ele estava a divertir-se com aquela situação. Fez uma pequena pausa para humedecer os seus lábios com a língua.

«Nossa, o quanto eu queria ter essa língua de novo na minha boca.» Ei, mas que pensamento é esse? «Ginevra Weasley, comporta-te, pensa em algo horrível, sei lá, lesmas, ou…ou Flobberworms…»

Ele sorriu, como que adivinhando a batalha interna pela qual eu passava. As mãos dele acariciaram o meu cabelo ruivo.

-Não é preciso lutares contra os teus impulsos – ele encostou a testa dele na minha, os narizes a tocarem-me involuntariamente – Tu sabes que é impossível resistir-me.

-Não custa tentar… - o sinal tocou, anunciando o inicio das aulas da manhã. Eu senti ele remover os seus braços do meu corpo, enquanto se afastava de mim só para fazer alguns avisos:

-Quero-te na Sala Precisa à mesma hora de sempre, hoje.

E com esta deixa, ele foi-se mais uma vez, tomando como direcção a Estufa nº 4, provavelmente para ir ter Herbologia. Eu encaminhei-me para a sala de História de magia, com a certeza absoluta de que não ia conseguir prestar a mínima atenção na aula, nem nessa, nem nas que se seguiriam. Provavelmente ainda estaria a pensar no sabor suave dos lábios dele.

N/A: Peço desculpa por não ter postado antes, mas a verdade é que tenho andado muito ocupada a treinar para um jogo de ténis de mesa importantíssimo. Agora que já passou (era uma espécie de torneio e fikei em 2º lugar medalha de prata) vou postar.

Este é um dos meus capítulos preferidos, até agora escritos. Action, provocações, discussão….

Agora, passemos aos reviews fikei tão feliz ao ver esses reviews todos na minha caixa de correio electrónica :

**Nathoca Malfoy, **fico muito feliz em ter contribuído para a tua boa disposição, eu tbm m diverti muito a escrever a resposta. Tive que pensar em algumas pistaolas do Counter Strike, juntei uns venenos tirados dos livros de Agatha Christie, um pouquinho do livro "O suicida aprendiz" de Luís Adriano Carlos, um pouco de GTA Vice city e voilà : a resposta ao teu review Como posso agradecer a propaganda feita?

O "Morcegão" foi muito bem aplicado, eu axei. E então se por acaso a Ginny o chamasse de Seboso? Nossa, achu k ele ia ter uma sincope cardíaca:

"Weasley, como te atreves a me chamar de Seboso?"

"Quer um pouquinho de shampoo, Sebosão?"

"Weasley, eu vou matar-te!"

"Prefere então que eu ensaboe a sua boca?"

" Eu vou te fer sua pa idiota!"

"Já sei! Prefere que eu tire a sua cueca?"

Snape salta em cima da Ginny e começa a asfixiá-la

Já li sua fic, "Tudo o que se quer", né? É perfeita, maravilhosa, fantabulosa, phodástica e tudo o mais! O anel de Urze foi uma óptima ideia. Não sei se sabe mas na capa do 6º livro aparece um anel, talvez a J. K. tenha plagiado a sua fic e tenha copiado o Anel também ;) Se assim for, processe-a (e peça um personagem pra mim)

Bjus

**Gau Malfoy, **obrigado por estar lendo minha humilde e simplória fic… Cá está o próximo capítulo… Aproveite enquanto eu ainda tenho os capítulos prontos porque só tenho até ao 9º… e eu para escrever demoro algum tempo….

Mesmo assim….

Brigado por comentar

Bjus

**NanaMalfoy, **a fic, D+ O.o? SE tu axas isso, quem sou eu pa comentar?

Obrigado por gostares da fic….

Bjus e obrigado por comentar

**Bela Malfoy, **obrigado.. corando Fico feliz por darem méritos àquilo que eu escrevo…

Cntinue comentando, viu?

Bjus

**Miaka, **o Colin é bonzinho, afinal, quase todas as pessoas que são boas a algo tendem a ajudar os que não são tão bons, não é? Snape é bruto mauzão, tinha que os apanhar. E logo com a mesma frase que o Colin. Isso é o que faz estar a fazer o trabalho da Ginny à frente de todo o mundo.

Quanto às intenções do Draco, isso pode parecer super estranho, mas eu vou contar a verdade: Tipo, a maioria do que eu pus nesta fic até este capitulo (porque daki para a frente já começa a ser inventado) aconteceu uma boa parte comigo. Tipo, nada de detenção e assim, mas numa das aulas chatas de matemática, o meu colega de carteira puxa essa conversa do nada, tipuh, a criticar a forma de me vestir e a dar-me conselhos. Eu na altura não percebi (nem agora percebo) porque ele fez isso, mas eu aproveitei e tbm utilizei na fic. Já agr, eu era será que ainda sou? apaixonada pelo rapaz em questão, mas mesmo assim eu abominei tudo o que ele disse, mas dps mudei sozinha (cabeleireiro, roupa mais curta e esse género de coisas), por isso eu pus que ela aceitou na fic.

Mas ele vai aproveitar muito bem as lições ;)

Bjus

**Paulinha Malfoy, **viciou na fic? Isso é que é…. FenixTonks pensa se é bom ou mau…

Fiko feliz que esteja gostando… Quanto ao envolvimento dos dois… Se eu pudesse, era assim comigo, mas fazer o que, né?

Bjus e brigado pela review

**PiuPotter, **caso consigas traduzir um pouco da fic, depois avisa-me…

É, realmente, às vezes eu não percebo porque é que as pessoas começam as coisas e depois não acabam, embora por vezes as pessoas interpretem mal…

Cá está action, k tal?

Tbm kero um Draco para mim….

Bjus e obrigado por comentar

E agr…. Ultimo pedido…. COMENTEM….

Próximo capitulo é postado kando eu acabr de escrever o 9º capitulo….

Bjus

FenixTonks


	8. Encontros & verdades reveladas

**8º CAPITULO - ENCONTROS & VERDADES REVELADAS**

Já alguma vez desejaste ser um pudim? Não um pudim no sentido de doce, mas sim um pudim no sentido de rapariga-pudim. Soou complicado? Pois bem, vou explicar. Já alguma vez desejaste que os rapazes te olhassem como a maioria das pessoas olha para um pudim? Como se o quisessem devorar. Pois bem, de certeza que todo o mundo já desejou ser um pouco de pudim (de novo em sentido figurado, pudim como pessoa e não bolo). Eu, embora me custe admitir, já quis ser uma rapariga-pudim. Queria e desejava que os rapazes olhassem para mim com um apetite insaciável de me comer (N/A: comer no sentido do pudim, não "comer" no outro sentido…. Mentes perversas O.o). E agora, eu apenas desejo que não me olhem como um pudim. Desejo que me esqueçam, que me olhem como um…… uma couve. Soou confuso de novo? Eu vou voltar a explicar.

Eu antes da minha transformação, eu era uma rapariga que não obtinha qualquer atenção dos rapazes. Era como uma sombra que ninguém olhava. Uma espécie de fantasma através de quem as pessoas passavam. E depois da minha transformação, depois de ela estar completa, passei a ser uma rapariga-pudim. É horrível. Ver os rapazes babarem totalmente sempre que eu sorrio para eles. Ou babarem enquanto olham a minha bunda. Ou babarem quando olham o meu peito.

Eu apenas quero ser de novo a pessoa mais insignificante de Hogwarts. Apenas quero voltar a ser uma sombra. Cansei de ouvir raparigas queixarem-se que os namorados ficaram a olhar para mim enquanto eu passava, ou que tinham perguntado coisas sobre mim. Cansei de ver os rapazes babarem, ou então a olharem para mim como se me quisessem "comer" (sentido figurado, desta vez).

Eu antes desejava ser popular, ter umas carrada de amigos e amigas, ter um namorado que me amasse e se sentisse incondicionalmente atraído e apaixonado por mim…. Eu agora apenas quero voltar a estar oculta por um manto da invisibilidade, ser impopular e não receber 5 pedidos de namoro por dia. Nem ouvir os rapazes a tentarem me conquistar, é ridículo.

E como se não bastasse o meu dia estafante, ainda tenho que ir ter com Draco Malfoy, para de novo nos envolvermos nesse jogo de sedução, jogo esse que eu nunca imaginei jogar. Para continuarmos com o mesmo jogo de: "Quem se consegue envolver menos" e voltarmos a sair da Sala Precisa já tarde e aos beijos pelo corredor. Como sempre acontece.

Encaminhei-me para a Sala Precisa. Continuo sem saber porque é que não punha um fim a tudo aquilo e dizia um "Basta!" para esse joguinho. Mas não. Eu já estava demasiado envolvida.

Quando lá cheguei, vi o loiro encostado à porta semi-aberta. Definitivamente, ele estava sexy. Muito sexy, olhando para mim com um sorriso retorcido e irónico no rosto.

-Finalmente, Weasley – ele falou, puxando-me para dentro da sala. Nossa, até parecia que estava desesperado ou assim. E então ele beijou-me, como se precisasse realmente de mim.

Num segundo, estava deitada numa confortável cama com Draco Malfoy ainda a beijar-me. E foi aí que eu pus termo àquilo, empurrando-o de cima de mim.

-Como é que está aqui uma cama? – eu nunca tinha visto lá uma cama.

-Sabes, Ginevra, a Sala Precisa também é chamada de Sala das Necessidades. O que significa – fez uma pausa, para se deitar na cama – que aparece o que precisamos. E nós precisávamos _definitivamente_ de uma cama.

E então eu observei-o, ali deitado naquela cama. Oh, Merlin, como ele é gostoso. Ser assim tão gostoso e um pecado para os olhos devia pagar imposto. Lá estava ele, deitado tipo um Deus Grego posição 22, as mãos atrás da nuca, a camisa um pouco desapertada, a gravata com o laço desfeito. E então, quando ele me viu a observá-lo, lançou-me um daqueles sorrisos como se eu fosse uma rapariga-pudim. E a pouca calma que me restava, evaporou-se.

-JÁ CHEGA – gritei, como se ele tivesse culpa do meu dia estúpido, cansativo e monótono. Ele olhava-me como se estivesse confuso – VOU EMBORA, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS.

Levantei-me da cama e estava a cruzar a porta quando, para meu espanto, ele segurou o meu braço, não me deixando ir embora.

-Larga-me – falei, como todas as raparigas falam.

-Não – o não dele soou como uma ordem, como se eu não pudesse contestar o que ele disse. – Primeiro, vais explicar-me o que é que se passa e de que é que estás farta.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Eu obrigo-te.

-Ai sim? E como? Torturas-me com a tua varinha (N/a: Varinha mágica, suas mentes perversas;)) até que eu fale?

-Ouve lá, ruiva, não estou com a mínima paciência para brincadeiras e gracinhas. Ou falas agora, ou então…

-Ou então o quê? Caso ainda não tenhas reparado, eu também tenho varinha – e dizendo isto, apontei-lhe a minha varinha.

O que eu não esperava era que ele fizesse o que fez. Num segundo apenas, ele beijava-me fervorosamente, as mãos dele agarrando-me numa ânsia desesperada por alguma coisa. E tudo tão depressa começou, quanto acabou.

-E agora, pequena? – ele falou, enquanto rodava a **minha** varinha pelos dedos dele. Um sorriso de ironia assomou-lhe no rosto – Irónico, não é?

-SEU MALFOY ASQUEROSO! – eu gritei, descontrolada. – NÃO PODES FAZER ISSO, QUEM PENSAS QUE ÉS, SEU VERME HEDIONDO?

-Eu sou Draco Black Malfoy, o herdeiro de toda a fortuna dos Malfoy, assim como único filho do casal.

-Achaste muito engraçado, não é?

-Nem tu sabes o quanto. Então, vais contar-me o que se passa para estares assim ou eu vou ter que te obrigar da pior forma?

Suspirei, resignada. Não consegui acreditar que ele tinha vencido de novo.

-Eu quero a minha vida de volta.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

-Como assim?

-Eu quero voltar a ser impopular e desconhecida.

-E não é isso que todos queremos? Uma vida calma, podermos fazer asneiras que ninguém repara….

-Não é isso, Draco – eu cortei, aborrecida – eu quero dizer que não quero mais ter a atenção masculina de Hogwarts. Cansei que me olhem dessa forma, como se me quisessem saltar em cima a todo o momento.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, e com um levantar de sobrancelhas respondeu:

-E não é isso que eles querem? Saltar em ti logo que haja oportunidade?

-Deixa de ser céptico. Será que ainda não te apercebeste que estás a dizer tudo o que eu não quero ouvir?

-Aprende, Ginevra, que eu não digo o que as pessoas querem ouvir. Eu apenas falo o que vejo. E, se queres obter alguma consolação, podes ir procurá-la junto ao teu querido Testa-Rachada-Potter, ou a qualquer outro membro do _Trio Maravilha_. Eu não te chamei aqui para ouvir tu a dizeres que queres voltar a ser o que eras. Eu dei-te opção, em momento algum te obriguei a alguma coisa. Eu avisei que poderias ter qualquer um aos teus pés. E é isso que tens. Podes ter um caso com quem quiseres.

-Até contigo? – perguntei sedutoramente, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele e dava um sorriso malicioso.

-Com o tempo, nada é impossível… – ele puxou-me, de modo a que caímos na cama de novo e eu fiquei parcialmente deitada em cima dele. Num ápice ele encontrou os meus lábios e começou a beijá-los, desenfreadamente, enquanto que a minha mão desapertava os botões da camisa dele, para depois percorrer o tórax bem definido de Draco Malfoy.

Ficamos ali a beijarmo-nos, tempos e tempos sem fim, alternando beijos rápidos e desesperados com beijos longos e quase apaixonados (sim, quase, porque nós não estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro, o que sentíamos era mera atracção). Quando estamos juntos o tempo passa demasiado depressa, tão depressa que, aquele tempo que nos parecera apenas uma hora, se prolongara por uma sessão de beijos já com mais de três horas…

-Draco – eu chamei num murmúrio quase inaudível, enquanto ele beijava desesperadamente o meu pescoço – Draco…

-Hum! – ele respondeu, de encontro aos meus lábios, enquanto os beijava num beijo longo e atrevido, a língua dele voltando a explorar a minha boca, para logo depois encontrar a minha língua.

-Tenho que ir – eu falei, enquanto recobrava o fôlego.

-Já?

-Já é tarde. Provavelmente também já sentiram a tua falta.

Ele deu uma gargalhada, enquanto eu abotoava distraidamente a minha blusa – Minha falta? Provavelmente eles sabes que estou com alguma rapariga, eu já os informei que quando não estou a horas no dormitório, ou é porque eu estou a fazer a ronda aos corredores ou é porque eu estou com alguém… Ninguém se importa.

Ele voltou a puxar-me para os braços dele, enquanto eu tentava fugir dele.

-Mas tu sabes que é diferente comigo… A Hermione amanhã vai-me fazer um interrogatório completo… Então o Ron nem se fala… E as minhas colegas… Elas… – Não acabei na frase porque, como Draco Malfoy não se contentou com o meu pescoço, ele começou a beijar de novo os meus lábios.

-Eu tenho que ir – voltei a repetir, e desta vez levantei-me e peguei a minha gravata. Ele aproveitou para me segurar de novo pela cintura, obrigando-me a olhar de novo para ele e para os seus olhos que, nesse momento, eram azuis.

-Não vás – ele pediu, roçando a cabeça dele nos meus cabelos ruivos – Fica esta noite comigo…

-Não posso… Tu sabes que não posso...

-Como és capaz de me abandonar todas as noites?

-Como é possível que tu faças esta cena todas as noites?

-Isso é porque tu me deixas todas as noites.

Eu puxei-o para mim e beijei-o sofregamente. Ele abraçou-me com carinho, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Eu fiz questão de ir embora, quando ele falou:

-Espera, eu só vou acabar de arranjar as minhas vestes e levo-te à porta da tua Sala Comum.

Ele ajeitou a camisa, passou a gravata pelo pescoço e pegou a capa dele que estava numa cadeira com estofo vermelho, na qual ele já tinha estado sentado tempos atrás, no dia em que eu cortei o meu cabelo.

-Vamos.

Os corredores de Hogwarts são assustadores à noite para a maioria das pessoas. Mas eu já estava tão habituada a percorrer aqueles caminhos na escuridão absoluta e já quase nada me assustava.

Chegámos ao quadro da Dama Gorda ainda de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados. Ela dormia com a cabeça encostada na moldura.

-Parece que fico por aqui – eu falei, baixo, o sentimento de perda me invadindo como sempre acontece todas as vezes que me vejo obrigada a deixá-lo. O sentimento de me sentir completa partindo-se, enquanto adivinhava que ele partiria rumo à Sala Comum da casa dele.

-É – ele parecia tão desolado como eu, tão desolado como sempre ficava nas nossas "despedidas" nocturnas. – Parece que vou indo…

Ele puxou-me para mais um beijo de despedida, um beijo longo, profundo e desesperado, um beijo de como de não houvesse um amanhã em que nos veríamos outra vez. Um beijo tão desesperado e com tantas emoções quanto o nosso primeiro beijo.

Era nesses beijos que eu sentia o real Draco Malfoy, o Draco humano e carinhoso que ele nunca demonstraria ser. Os beijos em que transmitir o máximo do que sentíamos era o que valia, um beijo em que nada mais que os nossos braços se abraçando mutuamente existiam, toda a paixão passava unicamente pelos nossos lábios, o sentimento de perda sendo palpável. Era aquele um beijo em que esquecíamos as origens e nos beijávamos como adolescentes que éramos.

-Tenho que ir – ele falou com pesar – Vejo-te amanhã. – ele deu-me um selinho e afastou-se mais de mim – Xau.

-Xau – porque é que aquilo custava sempre tanto? O que estava a acontecer connosco?

Vi ele afastar-se, o sentimento de perda retornando mais forte que nunca. Acordei a Dama Gorda e entrei na Sala Comum, sentindo mais só do que nunca.

Eu caminhava/saltitava feliz pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Nada melhor de que um final de tarde como aquele, com o Sol a iluminar o céu, e eu com um passeio marcado com Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente, nada ia estragar a minha boa disposição. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava, até que choquei com alguém.

-Ginny, toma atenção – falou a voz da Luna, perto de mim, enquanto se levantava e sacudia o pó das suas vestes.

-Desculpa, ia demasiado abstraída do mundo ao meu redor.

-Que é isto? – ela perguntou, enquanto pegava um papel que anteriormente estava na minha mão, mas que se tinha soltado durante a minha queda. Ela abriu o papel para ler:

_«Ginevra:_

_Que dizes a irmos dar um passeio? Pôr a conversa em dia e tudo isso… Mas só se quiseres._

_Envia resposta pela minha coruja, eu dei ordens para ela esperar por uma._

_Espero ansiosamente pelo teu sim_

_Mil beijos…_

_Ass.: Draco»_

-Ai, não, Ginny, diz-me por favor que este não é o Draco que eu estou a pensar… Diz-me que não tens um caso com ele… Diz-me que não é ele o "Leão"… Por favor…

-Bem, eu não tenho um caso com ele. – eu confessei, atrapalhada.

-E o resto? – ela perguntou, receosa.

-Digamos que… Bem… – Eu estava atrapalhada, fazia grandes gestos com as mãos como se isso me ajudasse a explicar-me melhor – Eu…

-Sim ou não?

-Sim – eu baixei os olhos.

-Ginny, eu não acredito, como podes fazer uma coisa dessas? Ele é um Malfoy, por amor de Merlin…

-Fala baixo – eu pedi, mesmo o corredor estando deserto.

-Porque não me contaste nada?

-Eu não podia. O Draco prometeu ajudar-me mas eu não podia dizer a ninguém que ele me ajudou…

-Agora já é Draco? Como te pudeste deixar envolver com ele?

-Eu não me envolvi com ele… Nós não temos nada…

-Ah sim? Que parte da carta é que tu não leste? _«Espero ansiosamente pelo teu sim, mil beijos_». Será que tu ainda não te apercebeste? TU-TENS-UM-CASO-COM-O-MALFOY.

-É claro que não tenho… Nós apenas ficámos algumas vezes…

-Algumas vezes? Quantas vezes?

-Bem… aí umas… -fiz uma pausa enorme para contar, enquanto ela batia com o pé no chão, impaciente - …12 ou 13 vezes, nada de mais.

-12 OU 13 VEZES? E AINDA CONTINUAS A AFIRMAR QUE NÃO TÊM UM CASO?

-É claro que não temos… Nós não namoramos nem nada que se pareça…

-Eu já devia ter estranhado algo… O Malfoy sem namorada à mais de três semanas… Tu saíres atrás do Malfoy no dia em que discutiste com o teu irmão por causa do teu corte de cabelo… Os olhares que vocês trocam nas refeições, mesmo sendo casas rivais… A vossa intimidade na aula de Poções… – ela suspirou, parecia conformada com algo.

-Isso significa que não te vais importar por eu não te ter dito?

-Sim, isto significa que acabei de me conformar com a ideia de que a minha melhor amiga se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy.

-Eu não me apaixonei pelo Draco!

-Ai não? Então o que é esse brilhozinho no teu olhar sempre que falas o nome dele? Desde quando é que ele é "Draco" e não o "Malfoy asqueroso" ou a "Doninha albina dos Slytherin"?

-Tens de perceber que eu não o conhecia…

-Pois, tenho a certeza que agora o conheces, não é? Aliás, deves conhecer mesmo muito bem – ela falou, irónica.

-Tu não sabes de nada, Luna – argumentei, seca – De N-A-D-A.

Contornei-a como se não existisse e rumei para o lago. Ela não tinha direito de julgar as pessoas que não conhecia. Ela não era ninguém para dizer se eu gostava ou não do Draco. E mesmo que eu gostasse, ela não tinha nada haver com isso. Como minha amiga, apenas devia apoiar-me, mesmo que a situação fosse gostar de um Malfoy.

Um rapaz olhava pensativo para o lago. Um rapaz loiro e lindo de morrer, que mesmo que não reparasse, arrancava suspiros às meninas que passavam por ele.

-Ei, Draco – eu chamei, enquanto balançava uma mão à frente da cara dele – Estás aí?

-Hum? - ele perguntou, sério

-Que é que se passa? – eu perguntei preocupada. Não era normal, ele ver-me e continuar sem reacção alguma. Normalmente ele agarrava-me para um beijo demorado, até perdermos o fôlego.

-Nada. – ele respondeu, seco.

-Nada é que não é de certeza. Estás estranho.

-Eu estou estranho? – ele perguntou divertido, como que esquecendo o seu mau-humor – E tu estás o quê? Uma Weasley preocupada com um Malfoy?

-Bem… eu…

-Deixa para lá, Gi. Vamos dar um passeio? – ele ofereceu-me o braço dele.

-Claro. – eu dei um sorriso frouxo, não estava a sentir-me nada bem depois da discussão com a Luna.

-O que foi? – ele questionou, preocupado.

-Tive uma discussão com a minha melhor amiga – confessei, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas – Foi horrível.

Lágrimas correram pela minha face, eu realmente estava arrependida de ter discutido com ela. O Draco não disse nada, mas o que é que eu esperava? Ele é um Malfoy, e Malfoy's não têm amigos com quem discutir nem sabem consolar as pessoas.

Contrariando tudo o que eu pensava, Draco abraçou-me, carinhosamente, envolvendo-me nos braços fortes dele.

-Calma, pequena, calma – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Encostei a minha cabeça no peito dele e chorei. Chorei tudo o que tinha retido dentro de mim por tanto tempo, chorei a minha vida horrorosa, chorei a minha briga com a Luna, chorei a minha não-relação com ele. Apenas chorei, a mágoa que me vinha consumindo desde o meu 1º ano, a dor de ser rejeitada pela minha ex-paixão, os insultos de que antes era alvo. Chorei pela solidão que sentia sem ele, pela falta que ele me fazia. E chorei por saber que no próximo ano ele não estaria ali comigo para me abraçar quando eu precisasse.

E ali descobri uma coisa: que contrariando todos os princípios da razão, eu teria ali para sempre um ombro onde chorar. O meu travesseiro já não recolheria mais as minhas lágrimas.

**N/A: ** Mt stressada a Ginny, hein? O Draco foi tão fofo!

Eu demorei pa actualizar pk eu keria acabar o capitulo 10 e só dps actualixar, mas cm ñ consegui… aqui está o capitulo 8.

Espero k gostem….

E agora, as respostas a Reviews:

**Miaka,** eu tbm axuh k o Draco parece estar atraído pela Ginny…. Mas será k está? Ou será que está apenas brincando com ela?

Não foi assustador o meu colega me perguntar isso, foi mais do género (se eu conseguisse fzer isso com o charme k o Draco faz) um levantar de sobrancelha.

Quanto a criticar meu modo de ser, eu sempre sou criticada por td o mundo, por isso já nem estranho.

Percebeu meu e-mail (FenixTonks achando-se uma idiota por ter escrito quase a história td e ñ só o k vc pediu)?

Gostou deste capitulo? Bjus

**Aliny Malfoy, **eutnho mais algumas fics publicadas, duas shorts, uma R/Hr e outra D/G. O que achou do capitulo?

Bjus

**Liriel Lino, **desviando das pedras atiradas eu sou um lixo como escritora, onde já se viu, eu demorar este tempo td pa actualizar? Já pa ñ flar no tempo k eu estou a demorar no PV. Fikei feliz que goste da fic

Bjus

**Daniela, **a Ginny ñ tem culpa de ser tão transparente, afinal, eu própria sou. É uma pena que ñ consiga esconder seus sentimentos perante o Draco, mas admite lá, se tivesse um loiro sexy, lindo e maravilhoso bem à sua frente, pronto para a beijar, vc evitaria? Se esse loiro estivesse à minha frente agr e ele fosse Draco Malfoy, eu deixava ele me beijar à vontade. Afinal, os adolescentes têm as hormonas à flor da pele.

Bjus e desculpa pela demora

**PiuPotter, **se achou a Luna até agr intrometida, o k diz da Luna agr? Qual capitulo vc traduziu? Dps me envia. Eu tbm kero um Draco?

olha em voltaOnde está ele? Onde? desespera e começa a chorar como uma nuvem

Bjus


	9. A Poção

**CAPITULO 9 – A POÇÃO**

Eu tenho que admitir, que desde que eu me chateei com a Luna, os remorsos ocuparam cada parte do meu ser, cada falha desocupada foi ocupada pelo remorso de me ter chateado com ela.

E na realidade, eu nunca mais consegui estar com Draco Malfoy da mesma forma que estava antes. Todas as vezes eu me deparo com algum pensamento que estraga o momento.

E o problema consiste exactamente nesse pensamento.

Eu começo a pensar no que a Luna disse, e ela no fundo tem razão. Mas não é só aí que o meu problema consiste. Ela disse que eu tinha um caso com o Draco e que me tinha apaixonado por ele. Eu penso que não. Mas então porque é que eu sinto o meu coração bater depressa sempre que capto um dos seus sorrisos, ou então quando ele me toca? Porque é que eu sinto um nó no estômago sempre que ele está estranho? Ou então porque é que eu sinto borboletas dentro do meu estômago sempre que ele me acaricia? Ou porque será que eu sinto as minhas pernas fraquejarem toda a vez que ele me beija com desejo?

Eu gostava de descobrir o que tudo isto significa, porque eu nunca me senti assim. Nunca senti este género de coisas por ninguém. O que sentia pelo Harry era totalmente diferente, sentia-me corar com um simples olhar dele, sentia vergonha, tinha medo de falar.

Acho que vou ter mesmo que falar com a Luna, se possível antes da época dos exames. Não quero que o ano acabe e nós ainda chateadas, ainda por cima por causa de um assunto sem razão.

Fui até à Torre das corujas e peguei emprestada uma das corujas da escola, para mandar uma carta à Luna. Tirei da minha mochila um pergaminho, a pena e a tinta e comecei a escrever:

"_Luna:_

_Eu sei que deves estar chateada comigo por causa do que se passou e por eu não te ter contado nada, mas também tens que admitir que foste um pouco precipitada naquilo que me disseste._

_Eu sei que a maioria das coisas que dissemos foram só da boca para fora, que não era o que realmente sentíamos. Tu sabes como é o génio dos Weasleys e sabes que eu não escapo à regra._

_Talvez tu nunca mais me perdoes por tudo o que eu te disse, mas quero que saibas que estou muito arrependida e com muitas saudades dos nossos momentos juntos._

_Se ainda quiseres saber todos os pormenores vem falar comigo._

_Com saudade,_

_Ginny Weasley"_

-Pormenores? Quais pormenores? - Falou uma voz arrastada atrás de mim.

-Draco? Nossa, pensei que ia ter um ataque de coração. PORQUE É QUE ME ASSUSTASTE, SUA CRIATURA IGNÓBIL?

-Esse deve ser o génio Weasley – ele respondeu, puxando o pergaminho para ele.

-Como ousas ler a carta que eu escrevi para a Luna?

-Sobre o que é que vocês discutiram, mesmo?

-NÃO TE INTERESSA!

-Calma, _Ginny_, não é preciso gritar! – Nos lábios dele formou-se um sorriso de deboche.

-Como te atreves a gozar comigo, seu filhote de comensal nojento?

-Não é isso que me dizes quando eu te estou a beijar – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu senti um arrepio na minha pele, por ele estar tão perto. Os lábios dele começaram a beijar lentamente o meu pescoço, toda a minha fúria dando lugar à preocupação.

-Draco… Nós não podemos… não aqui… e se alguém nos encontra?

-Que se lixe, Gi – ele argumentou, de encontro à minha pele. – eu não consigo ficar sem ti até logo à noite.

-Draco… - eu já quase nem conseguia falar, o perfume dele inebriava os meus sentido e juntamente com os seus beijos, apenas criava desejo em mim. A minha voz foi abafada pelo toque da campainha que anunciava que as aulas estavam a começar.

-Merda. – ele sussurrou, furioso. – Tinha que tocar justo agora.

Eu já me tinha soltado dele e amarrava agora o pergaminho (que eu tinha recuperado) a uma coruja das torres.

-Para a Luna Lovegood – eu fiz uma carícia na cabeça da coruja e dei-lhe um biscoito que eu tinha trazido para oferecer a Pigwidgeon (N/A: este é o nome verdadeiro da coruja do Ron, o nome está um Inglês e é como foi traduzido para português de Portugal. O diminutivo é Pig)

Draco Malfoy soltou um muxoxo enquanto via a coruja partir. – Nossa, até as corujas têm mais direito que eu.

Então eu tirei um outro biscoito de coruja e atirei-lho: - Toma, agora estás ao mesmo nível da coruja.

Saí de lá com um sorriso, pela primeira vez tinha vencido Draco Malfoy. É claro que eu sabia que ele me cobraria mais tarde.

Corri para a sala de História da Magia, já estava atrasada. Se eu tivesse um pouco de sorte, talvez o professor nem reparasse em nada.

Abri a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho. O professor dissertava sobre a Guerra dos gigantes, enquanto a turma dormia.

-Estás atrasada – sussurrou-me o Colin, enquanto eu me sentava a seu lado – Admite lá, o motivo do atraso foi um loiro lindo de morrer?

Eu engoli em seco. Será que ele sabia de mim e do Draco?

-O-O q-que queres dizer com isso?

Ele sorriu. –Quem é ele, Ginny?

-Ele quem?

-Oras, o rapaz que te anda a dar a volta à cabeça e com quem sais à noite. Eu sei muito bem que não ficas a fazer os trabalhos de casa na Sala Comum, assim como sei muito bem que mudaste por causa de alguma coisa, neste caso, _ele._ Agora, Ginevra Molly Weasley, eu exijo saber de quem se trata.

-Eu não posso ter mudado só porque quis?

-Não. Diz-me pelo menos a que casa ele pertence. Gryffindor? Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw?

-Esse é um dos grandes problemas. A casa a que ele pertence.

-Oooohhhhhh, é uma das cobrinhas?

-Será que posso prestar um pouco de atenção à aula, Sr. Creevey?

-Não acredito, tu andas a sair com um Slytherin? – ele arregalou muito os olhos – TU? Que prezas os valores dos Gryffindor acima de tudo? TU que odeias a cobra aguada do Malfoy só porque ele é Slytherin? TU que odeias todo e qualquer Slytherin?

-Eu não odeio o Malfoy só porque ele é um Slytherin.

"Pois, eu nem sequer o odeio." Adicionei mentalmente.

-É bonito? – Ele perguntou, entusiasmado?

-Lindo. Perfeito fisicamente.

-Só fisicamente?

Não respondi. Ele acrescentou:

-Tão perfeito fisicamente quanto o Malfoy?

-É, assim perfeito.

Ele soltou um suspiro, que eu não consegui definir se era de aborrecimento ou não. Eu pensava no que ele me tinha dito. O que ele diria se soubesse que esse Slytherin era o Malfoy?

Ele próprio tinha afirmado que eu prezava as qualidades dos Gryffindors e eu sabia que isso era verdade. Então como pude me deixar domar por uma das cobrinhas dos Slytherin?

A campainha tocou, interrompendo a minha linha de pensamentos. O professor pedia 80 cm de pergaminho sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes enquanto eu arrumava as minhas coisas.

Lembrei mentalmente o meu horário. A seguir tinha poções. Andei até à sala, onde encontrei a turma dos Gryffindor e a dos Slytherin do 7º ano a arrumarem as suas coisas e a saírem. A Hermione saiu e parou ao meu lado, perguntando-me algo que eu não ouvi, por estar demasiado absorta no rapaz loiro que ficava dentro da Sala de Poções.

-Alô? – Chamou Hermione – Terra fala com Ginny?

-Diz – respondi, irritada. Será que ela não percebe que eu estava ocupada divagando sobre Draco Malfoy?

-É escusado seres grossa, só queria perguntar se por acaso viste a professora McGonagall, é que ela passou um trabalho de casa…

-Não, só vou ter aulas com ela hoje de tarde – Entretanto, Ron juntara-se a nós, abraçando Hermione, sua namorada.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou

-Nada – respondemos eu e a Hermione em coro. Ele olhou desconfiado mas nada disse. Eles caminharam até onde Harry estava, esperando por eles, para logo depois rumarem para junto o Salão principal

Agora que o corredor estava vazio e eu podia perfeitamente ouvir o que o professor quase gritava com Draco:

-De novo atrasado? Quantas vezes eu já falei que não tolero atrasos? E logo por membros da minha própria casa (N/A: casa referente a equipa de Hogwarts). Será que os avisos que te dei não bastaram? Eu não quero ter que escrever para o Lucius. – Eu espreitei pela frincha da porta e vi que o Snape, furioso, espetava um dedo em frente do nariz de Draco – O meu melhor aluno, nem sei como foi isto acontecer. A falta de atenção nas aulas, o atraso nos trabalhos de casa… Eu esperava poder retirar-te este 'trabalho' que tens a seguir mais cedo, mas tu não tens melhorado em nada. – ele deu algumas voltas na sala, Draco estava com cara de tédio. Snape virou-se de repente – Se hoje eu não te tivesse avisado, não tinhas posto o Besoar na poção – ele bateu com o punho na mesa – Passas as aulas de poções a divagar no mundo da Lua, e nas outras disciplinas também. A maioria dos professores já se vieram queixar que estavas a descer as notas. O QUE RAIO SE PASSA?

Draco estava com os olhos vidrados, mas quando ouviu o grito enraivecido de Snape, olhou para ele, pronto a responder.

-Nada.

-COMO NADA?

-Não tem nada de estranho comigo, apenas ando um pouco distraído, mas eu vou recuperar.

-É melhor que sim, porque os N.I.E.M.' s estão aí e preciso de ti a mostrar que nem todos são péssimos a Poções como o Potter e o Weasley. Podes sair.

Eu afastei-me da porta, enquanto Draco saía. Logo que ele fechou a porta, ouvi-o murmurar coisas como: "Ele paga-mas, ai paga, paga." E foi então que ele me viu ali.

Sorriu para mim, com um sorriso malicioso. Avançou até mim e encostou-me na parede, de forma gentil, pressionando-me contra o seu corpo.

-Com que então a escutar às portas, Ginevra? Eu pensava que o Snape já tinha te ensinado a não fazer isso.

-Pois a tua cabecinha loira está enganada. Desde quando é que eu aprendo algo com o Snape? – sussurrei na orelha dele, completando com uma leve mordida na orelha dele. Senti ele sorrir de encontro à minha pele.

-Desde quando é que Weasley's sabem lidar com Malfoy's sem brigar?

-Desde o momento em que me envolvi contigo – eu sussurrei de novo, sentindo as mão dele subirem da minha cintura.

-Interessante – ele falou, enquanto acariciava os meus lábios com os dele – Mesmo muito interessante.

-Nem tu imaginas o quão interessante é – puxei-o pela gravata e beijei-o com volúpia, separando-me dele no exacto momento em que começavam a chegar alunos. Empurrei-o bruscamente quando a campainha tocou e as portas da sala de poções se abriram com um rangido que lembrava vagamente alguém a arranhar uma lousa. Entrámos todos, os Slytherins ansiosos e os Gryffindors aborrecidos, um silêncio sepulcral na sala.

Sentei-me na última bancada do fundo, juntamente com o Colin. Como sempre, o professor ordenou ao Colin que ficasse na bancada em frente à sua, para puder humilhar-me totalmente.

-Hoje vamos preparar a Poção do sono. As instruções – bateu com a varinha no quadro negro – estão no quadro.

O Snape avançou, ameaçador, até ao fundo da sala.

"O que eu fiz?" pensei, meia assustada. Só respirei de alivio quando ele passou recto por mim. Ouvi-o falar baixinho para o loiro de olhos tempestuosos que estava na penumbra do fundo da sala.

-Quero que também prepares esta poção.

-Porquê?

-Porque **eu **quero. Senta-te ali junto à Weasley.

Draco soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento.

-Se tem mesmo que ser…

Ele avançou até à minha bancada, acendeu um fogo mágico e poisou o seu caldeirão. Começou a adicionar os ingredientes e a seguir as instruções dadas.

Eu ocupei algum do meu tempo a observá-lo. Parecia mais chateado do que nunca, com os sues olhos da mesma cor que as nuvens que anunciam a tempestade.

-Já sei que sou gostoso, mas não é necessário babares por mim tão explicitamente.

-Até podes ser gostoso, e sexy, e lindo, mas não és mais nada que isso – contra-ataquei.

-Estás enganada. Eu também sou inteligente, poderoso, omnisciente, magnifico…

-E convencido. – cortei.

-Então concordas que eu sou tudo o que eu disse ser? – Ele olhou para mim, agora os olhos dele estavam de um azul límpido, tinha um sorriso divertido nos olhos.

-Estás a distorcer as minhas palavras.

-Não, não estou.

-Porque é que fazes perguntas às quais já sabes as respostas? – peguei num frasco de qualquer coisa para adicionar à minha poção.

-Estás a fugir da questão. E ainda não deves acrescentar a verdezelha.

-O quê?

-Isso que tens na mão – ele adicionou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça – Agora devias adicionar a Essência de Murtisco.

-Obrigado. E eu não estou a fugir à questão.

-É claro que estás. E também estás a fazer com que me distraia.

Calei-me nesse exacto e preciso momento, enquanto o professor se aproximava perigosamente da nossa bancada.

Um vapor rosa elevava-se da maioria dos caldeirões. Concentrei-me para ler a última instrução, através daquela onda de vapor:

"Misturar o besoar e mexer 5 minutos no sentido horário, aumentar a temperatura 5º Celsius e mexer 3 vezes no sentido anti-horário".

-Quando acabarem quero que rotulem um frasco com o vosso nome, coloquem um pouco da vossa poção e me entreguem. Quero também 80 cm de pergaminho sobre a Poção do Sono para a próxima aula, que neste momento deve estar laranja. – Vi que a minha poção estava um pouco amarela demais, enquanto que a de Draco estava num laranja autêntico. – E que tal experimentarmos uma das poções? – Ninguém respondeu nem contestou o Mestre de poções – Srta. Bauers, por favor traga aqui um pouco da sua poção. – Uma rapariga de cabelo castanho curto e óculos, que pertencia aos Slytherin, atravessou a sala com um pouco da própria poção, que estava de uma cor muito semelhante ao verde. Rezei para que a infeliz sobrevivesse depois de tomar aquela poção. – Weasley, chega cá. Vais ter a honra de experimentar a poção – Ele deu um sorriso afectado.

Eu não me ia deixar oprimir pelo Morcegão-Snape, não mesmo. Logo que dei o primeiro passo, senti uma mão agarrar o meu pulso de forma firme.

-Não vás – sussurrou-me Draco.

-Tenho que ir, senão o Snape humilha-me totalmente e desconta uma quantia choruda de pontos aos Gryffindor.

-Se fores, morres.

-Se não for, morro de humilhação e as minhas _queridas _colegas matam-me na mesma.

-Estou à espera, Weasley. – falou Snape, irritado.

-Eu não deixo que elas te matem, mas não vás.

-Larga-me – ordenei, entre dentes, enquanto deitava um olhar mortal a Draco, que murmurou alguma coisa quase ininteligível, que soava vagamente a «Os Gryffindors podem ser corajosos, mas são muito estúpidos.» e largou-me.

Eu avancei, com passos o mais firme que consegui até ao Snape, onde ele me deu um pouco daquela tentativa de poção de cor esverdeada.

Tomei o liquido de um só trago, sabia horrivelmente e esquentava a minha garganta enquanto descia vagarosamente por ela. Senti vontade de chorar com a dor que aquilo causava ao queimar a minha garganta, mas consegui não demonstrar sentimento algum.

Olhei em volta, encontrando uma onda de preocupação nos olhos de Draco Malfoy; os nossos olhares cruzaram-se por momentos, e foi então que senti uma TONTURA. Vi que o Colin olhava para mim preocupado, quase, receoso por mim. Parecia estar quase à beira das lágrimas.

Senti outra tontura, desta vez mais forte, e os olhos a ficarem pesados. Com outra tontura tudo à minha frente foi ficando cada vez mais negro, e a última coisa que me lembrei antes de perder os sentidos foi que precisava sobreviver, para poder dizer a Luna que eu realmente gostava do loiro.

**– D&G– **

_Na sala de Poções, um ambiente pesado se abatia sobre todos, enquanto viam o corpo de Ginny Weasley cair exangue no chão._

_Primeiramente ninguém reagiu, Colin Creevey olhava apavorado para o cenário à sua frente, Draco Malfoy olhava preocupado para o corpo de Ginny, Snape mantinha-se silencioso na sua posição de professor de Poções. Mas foi Draco o primeiro a reagir._

_Draco avançou com passo rápido até onde estava Ginny, pegou o pulso dela e, depois de se certificar que Ginevra ainda estava viva, encarou o professor de forma mortal._

_-É melhor que tenha um antídoto para esta poção, professor. – Ele não gritava, mas notava-se pura raiva na sua voz, os olhos faiscavam perigosamente._

_-É-é claro que tenho – Snape tirou um frasco com um líquido vermelho sangue do bolso, ajoelhou-se junto ao corpo inerte da sua aluna. «Embora se o mundo perdesse uma Weasley, não haveria problema nenhum» Pensou ainda._

_Draco tirou rudemente o frasco das mãos do professor de poções, e enquanto amparava gentilmente a cabeça de Ginny, deu-lhe a beber um pouco da poção. Não houve efeito algum._

_Voltou a medir a pulsação, conferindo que estava mais fraca._

_-É normal a pulsação diminuir? – perguntou ele._

_-Não._

_Draco olhou de novo Ginevra, vendo-a extremamente pálida – Eu acho que a Weasley não está bem. Vou levá-la à enfermaria._

_Snape via a cena, espantado. Um Malfoy a ajudar uma Weasley? O que é que se passava ali? Ele quase dizia que ali tinha dedo do Potter se ele não soubesse que o Malfoy e o Potter pura e simplesmente não se davam. A menos que eles (Draco e Ginny) tivessem um caso. Mas era impossível, não era? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley?_

_Viu o loiro atravessar a porta com a ruiva nos braços. Depois de eles terem saído, dirigindo-se a Colin Creevey, disse:_

_-É melhor que vás ver o que se passa, Creevey. É melhor não se deixar a Weasley sozinha com o Draco._

_Colin concordou, enquanto também ele saía, rumo à enfermaria._

_Draco chegou, estafado, à enfermaria. Poisou Ginevra cuidadosamente numa das camas vazias, depositou-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e correu à procura de Madam Pomfrey. O que ele não sabia era que um certo Gryffindor assistira a toda a cena._

_Draco chegou com Madam Pomfrey nos calcanhares, a máscara de indiferença que sempre usava estava de novo posta, o seu rosto não demonstrava nada mais que pura indiferença. Mas os seus olhos estavam de uma cor que lembrava Índigo e que demonstrava um pouco de preocupação._

_-Temos que agir depressa – anunciou Madam Pomfrey – Senão, ela morre. Por favor, Mr. Malfoy, queira retirar-se, e não deixe ninguém entrar na enfermaria até que eu ordene o contrário._

_Draco afastou-se em direcção à porta, quanto viu Colin Creevey na porta, parado, olhando receoso para Ginny._

_-O que estás aqui a fazer? – Draco perguntou, ríspido._

_-O Snape disse que era melhor vir certificar-me de que tu não lhe fazias mal._

_-Há quanto tempo estás aí? – Colin não respondeu – Responde! – Draco ordenou, pegando pelos colarinhos e encostando-o à parede._

_-À tempo suficiente, Malfoy._

_-O que é que tu viste? – ele falou, com voz venenosa_

_-Eu vi tu a beijares a Ginny – Colin rebateu. Draco deitou-lhe um olhar mortal._

_-Tu não vais contar nada do que viste a ninguém, ouviste? – De novo Colin não respondeu – Ouviste ou não? – Draco quase gritou, encostando Colin com violência contra a parede._

_Colin acenou com a cabeça que sim, receoso. Draco largou-o, e Colin afastou-se da entrada da enfermaria. Lá dentro, uma Madam Pomfrey estava demasiado ocupada a tentar socorrer Ginevra._

_-Malfoy – ela chamou, com voz urgente – Vai chamar o Director, diz-lhe que é um caso de vida ou de morte._

_Draco correu até ao escritório de Dumbledore. Só então se apercebeu que não sabia a senha para entrar._

_-Sua gárgula maldita, preciso de ir ver o Director – ele rugiu, furioso_

_-Não, não, não, só passa quem sabe a senha, e como tu não sabes, tu não passas. – ela debochou dele, com uma voz fingida, e deitou-lhe a língua de fora._

_-Sorvete de maracujá – falou a voz calma do Director, atrás de Draco. Draco virou-se rapidamente, falando depressa – Professor, Madam Pomfrey pediu para chamá-lo… Ginevra tomou uma poção do sono que não estava correctamente executada… o Snape obrigou-a… Ela pode morrer – ele nem se preocupou em disfarçar o tom preocupado na voz, a vida de Ginny era mais importante. No entanto, a forma como o professor lhe respondeu não o deixou nada satisfeito._

_-Precisas dela, não é mesmo?_

_-Professor, não é altura para brincadeiras, nós precisamos mesmo de ir…_

_-Só quero que me respondas a esta pergunta com sinceridade, Draco. Depois eu vou aonde tu quiseres._

_Draco respirou fundo, resignado._

_-Sim, preciso dela._

_Avançaram ambos com passos rápidos até à enfermaria. Uma Ginny muito pálida estava deitada na mesma cama em que Draco a tinha deixado._

_-Albus, ela precisa ser levada imediatamente para o St. Mungos. Eu não consigo reanimá-la._

_Dumbledore pegou uma velha pena que estava ali perto e murmurou o feitiço para criar uma chave de portal ('Portus')._

_-Queres vir, Draco?_

_Draco não respondeu. É claro que ele queria ir, mas pura e simplesmente não podia, era algo que caso o pai dele soubesse, iriam haver problemas. Dumbledore, como se adivinhando a luta interna dele, apenas pediu:_

_-Avisa a professora McGonagall do ocorrido._

_E depois eles desapareceram.

* * *

_

N/A: O que está a _Itálico_ é a forma de ver em geral, não seguindo os pensamentos de ninguém em concreto nem sendo relatado por uma das personagens. No próximo capitulo também vai estar assim dividido. O que está de forma normal é a Ginny a relatar.

Quero antes de mais pedir imensas desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas é que no principio eu ñ postei pk keria postar só quando tivesse o 10º capitulo pronto, contudo, quando acabei o capitulo 10, a minha Internet pifou totalmente. Aliás, eu tou a postar doutro PC que não é o meu.

Não vou prometer nada em relação a quando vou postar o próximo capitulo porque eu não sei quando é que a net vai ser corrigida autora enfurecida começa a lançar pedras nos técnicos malucos da Internet

Deixando a infelicidade que a web está, vou direccionar-me aos **Reviews**:

**Daniela**, a Luna não vai contar a ninguém, ela é acima de tudo amiga da Ginny, e afinal, ela diz que é uma afronta a Ginny gostar do Draco, por isso, ela não vai contar a ninguém por causa de zelar pela honra da amiga. Quanto à razão do Draco estar assim, no próximo capitulo dou uma pista ;)

Acho que me incluo na lista dos autores horríveis que ficam um tempão sem postar  Não é que eu queira, mas acontece.

O que achou do Draco ameaçador? E da Ginny a quase morrer? E da pergunta de Dumbledore? E do Colin a descobrir alguma coisa? Bjus

**PiuPotter**, Não posso deixar bater na Luna, talvez ela ainda seja importante, e não ficava nada bem uma Luna de olho roxo a cobrir o Draco e a Ginny, pois não? Ela não vai cuidar da vida dela porque a vida da Ginny é muito mais engraçada e animada que a dela.

Quando acabar de traduzir o 9º capítulo envia-mo por e-mail ou assim, caso eu não teja conectada na web… Bjus

**liccaweasleymalfoy, **Axuh k sim, que me posso considerar novata, embora que eu tenha começado a escrever fics já no ano passado, com uma R/T. Mas aqui no sou novata, a primeira fic que escrevi postei no PV, assim como esta também está lá exposta (embora que agora o Pv tenha estado fora do ar).

Fico feliz que esteja gostando, experimente ler outra fic minha… consulta aí o meu profile, vou recomendar-te a minha fic mais recente (eu, aliás, é uma short-fic): Pagamento.

Também escrevi-a como D/G, ficou um drama bonitinho (é a minha opinião). Depois diga o que achou. bjus

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**, Beeeemmmm, o Draco ainda não admitiu que está apaixonado por ela (aliás, será que ele vai admitir?) mas esse "_-Sim, preciso dela." _É alguma coisa, não? Encara como quiseres ;)

Fico feliz por achar a fic d+… Que achou do capítulo? Nada do que se estava à espera? Bjus

**Miaka**, quem não se divertiria nos amassos com Draco (suspiro)? É, Luna foi um pouco injusta, mas fazer o quê? Por vezes os amigos dizem-nos aquilo que não queremos ouvir. Também queria consolar-me com o Draco. Onde é que ele está quando preciso dele? (autora começa a correr chamando por ele)

Não vou dizer se ele está sacaneando ela, apenas no próximo capítulo vai-se saber mais alguma coisa…

Quanto ao e-mail, deve-me ter achado uma neurótica por tudo o que eu falei… Deve ter me achado ingénua e tudo o mais, mas fazer o quê? Eu sou assim.

Vou dar uma pistazinha (autora postasse diante da bola de cristal e começa a prever o futuro): Ele talvez não esteja sacaneando ela, mas vai passar por estar… Vai haver briga quando ela encontrar o Draco… Vai haver discussões familiares… Draco vai-se revoltar contra um prof….

Já disse demasiado, bjus

**Jamelia Millian,** por favor, por favor, por favor, não entre em coma (autora começa a correr desesperada e a ir buscar a mákina caso seja necessária) Peço desculpas por ñ ter actualizado antes, mas as razões foram as acima descritas. O que acha do capitulo? Bjus

* * *

**Agora, eu quero falar uma coisa importante:**

Como eu não sei quando vou voltar a postar, eu decidi deixar um excerto do próximo capitulo, o que vai acontecer e talz.

Vou deixar duas partes diferentes:

1º - é uma coisa que se sucedeu com Ginny, por isso é fala dela: «Quando ouvi essa novidade, até me apeteceu saltar de alegria. No entanto, sabia que não me podia demonstrar feliz. É claro que esta tentativa saiu fracassada quando um sorriso aflorou nos meus lábios. O Trio Maravilha olhou para mim como se eu fosse doida por estar feliz por causa do Malfoy.

-Safadinho o Malfoy, hã? – eu sorri de novo, imaginando tudo interiormente.

-Ginny, não deverias estar do lado do Malfoy, o que ele fez foi errado – censurou Hermione.»

2º - Isto aconteceu com Draco, quem será que lhe está dando bronca? Colin? Lucius? Dumbledore? Snape? Minerva McGonagall? Quem? «_-Não foi nenhum idiota que me contou isto. Eu próprio vi com estes dois olhos que um dia a terra há-de comer. Eu vi tu e aquela Weasleyzinha a entrarem na sala precisa e a saírem de lá aos beijos. Eu vi tu a levá-la à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Eu vi vocês dois a despedirem-se._

_-Deve-se ter enganado, aquele não era eu. Provavelmente era qualquer outro loiro com ela._

_-Eu já estava desconfiado de vocês os dois. Sempre muito sorrisinhos nas aulas de Poções.»_

Bem, já lhes dei pistas demasiadas, por isso, não percam o próximo episódio, porque nós, também não!

Bjus


	10. No St Mungos & problemas com adultos

**CAPITULO 10 – NO ST. MUNGOS & PROBLEMAS COM ADULTOS**

_Indiferença. Era apenas isso que ele, Draco Malfoy, transmitia às pessoas. Indiferença pela aula de transfiguração, indiferença pelos Gryffindor, indiferença por estar Ginny Weasley no hospital. Indiferença pelo que os outros pensavam, indiferença pelos seus próprios pais. Apenas indiferença era o que ele transmitia._

_Mas não era bem isso o que ele sentia. Havia uma certa ruivinha que estava a mexer com ele naquele exacto, preciso e conciso momento. O que ele desejava naquele momento poder saber como ela estava. Não é que ele se preocupasse, mas apenas queria saber. Aquela pergunta de Dumbledore ainda ressoava na sua cabeça: "Precisas dela, não é mesmo?"_

_O que é que ele tinha haver com isso? Ele não precisava dela, ele não precisava de ninguém, nem dependia de nada ou ninguém. Ele era Draco Malfoy._

_Irritou-se por aquela súbita pergunta vinda do Director. Os seus olhos tornaram-se de um cinzento tempestuoso._

_-Senhor Malfoy, será que pode me responder? – Vociferou a voz do professor de poções, Draco apenas o encarou._

_-Não._

_-E porque é que não me pode responder? – Snape tentava se manter calmo, os olhos faiscavam de raiva._

_-Porque eu divaguei a aula toda._

_-E então, se o senhor sabe que "divagou" a aula toda, porque é que não está com atenção? – Snape parecia que ia ter um treco a qualquer momento._

_-Talvez porque não me apeteceu? – Retorquiu ele, com um dedo no queixo como se estivesse a pensar._

_-Senhor Malfoy, menos 20 pontos para os Slytherin, e toda a semana com detenção._

_-Óptimo. Mas se é assim, eu vou embora. – Concluiu Draco, atirando com os seus livros, penas e pergaminhos para dentro da mochila. Ao pegar no pergaminho que tinha estado a riscar é que reparou num estúpido desenho que tinha estado a fazer. Amarrotou o pergaminho e pô-lo no bolso. Depois, atravessou a sala a passos largos e saiu porta fora._

_Ele encaminhou-se para a Sala Comum dos Slytherin. Parou junto a uma parede de pedra húmida._

_-Avada Kedavra. – Falou ele, e uma porta de pedra, oculta na parede, abriu-se. Ele entrou, seguindo recto para o dormitório masculino do 7º ano. Quando lá chegou, atirou a mochila brutalmente contra a parede, totalmente descontrolado. Depois xingou Snape de todos os nomes que conhecia, por fim caindo exausto na cama. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, respirando fundo. Iria ter problemas com Snape, sabia disso, mas não estava mais aguentando com ele. Precisava de desanuviar. E ao mesmo tempo queria mandar tudo para o inferno._

_Com certeza _ela _saberia a solução. Mas ela não estava lá._

–** D&G–**

-Nossa, será que ninguém saber cozinhar neste hospital miserável? Esta comida é horrível! – Queixei-me eu pela milionésima centésima quadragésima terceira vez à minha mão, Molly Weasley – Assim eles ainda me deixam mais doente. – Fiz uma careta para a mãe, ela riu-se.

-Oh, Ginny, não sabes o quanto eu fico feliz por teres acordado! – Ela levantou-se e abraçou-se tão forte que eu quase não conseguia respirar. Tinha acordado apenas nesse dia.

-À quantos dias é que estou aqui? – Perguntei, depois de ela alargar-me, ainda um pouco atordoada.

-Uma semana. – Eu arregalei muito os olhos, espantada. Uma semana! – Sabes, eu pedi a Dumbledore para ele deixar o Ron, o Harry e a Hermione faltarem às aulas para te virem visitar. Calculei que ficasses feliz.

Dei um sorriso, como se realmente ficasse feliz. Realmente, nada melhor que o Trio Maravilha para vir com coisas como: "Está bem, nós estávamos tãããããooo preocupados!", quando na realidade nem pensaram em mim.

No resto da manhã, Fred, George e Percy vieram me visitar. Fred e George contaram para mim como iam as vendas na loja de logros, e logo ali xingaram o Snape de tudo o quanto é nome. Percy entrou no exacto momento em que a mãe pregava um enorme sermão a Fred e George por eles terem xingado o professor de Poções. Percy contou-me todas as novidades do Ministério da Magia. Agradeci-lhe mentalmente por ele não me vir falara dos fundos dos caldeirões.

Na parte da tarde, Charlie e Bill fizeram-me uma visitinha rápida. Charlie falou um pouquinho sobre o que ele andava fazendo, qualquer coisa relacionada a impedir a caça aos Antipodean Opaleye (Antípoda-Opalino). Bill contou-me sobre como estavam a ser cansativos os seus dias de trabalho em Gringotes, os duendes estavam cada vez mais insuportáveis. A mãe voltou a aconselhar o Bill a cortar o cabelo. Eu acho que lhe fica bem.

O Trio Maravilha veio visitar-me ao final da tarde, provavelmente depois das aulas. Hermione fez a "delicadeza" de explicar porque vieram àquela hora (como se eu por acaso me importasse com isso). Eu aproveitei para lhes perguntar as novidades.

Parece que Snape arquitectou alguma desculpa sobre o porquê de eu ter ingerido a poção. É uma pena que ele não seja despedido. Eu acho que o Snape é demasiado bom com o Snape. Se eu fosse Dumbledore, nunca tinha confiado naquele Devorador da Morte maldito.

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts excepto os Slytherins acham que eu fui muito corajosa por enfrentar o Snape. Parece que alguns Ravenclaws foram mesmo defender-me perante o Director.

E por fim, e, segundo eles, o m ais surpreendente de tudo: Draco Malfoy desafiou o Snape, perdeu pontos para a própria casa e saiu da sala de aula sem ordem do Snape. Quando ouvi essa novidade, até me apeteceu saltar de alegria. No entanto, sabia que não me podia demonstrar feliz. É claro que esta tentativa saiu fracassada quando um sorriso aflorou nos meus lábios. O Trio Maravilha olhou para mim como se eu fosse doida por estar feliz por causa do Malfoy.

-Safadinho o Malfoy, hã? – eu sorri de novo, imaginando tudo interiormente.

-Ginny, não deverias estar do lado do Malfoy, o que ele fez foi errado – censurou Hermione.

-Pois, claro, eu devia antes estar do lado do Morcegão, mesmo depois de ele me ter feito ingerir a poção.

-Ginny, não se chama nomes aos professores!

-Puxa, Hermione, tu não és minha mãe! Será que não dá para me deixares em paz? – Gritei eu, os olhos faiscando. – Já sou grande o suficiente para saber o que fazer! Se era só isso que vieste aqui fazer, PODES SAIR! AFINAL, O RON É QUE É MEU IRMÃO, NÃO TU!

Levantei-me furiosa da minha cama, saindo em direcção à porta. Quando ia quase a atravessar a porta, senti de novo uma tontura e tudo a ficar negro de novo.

–** D&G–**

_-Explica-me, Malfoy, o que eu fiz para merecer isto? – vociferou Snape, olhando directamente nos olhos de gelo – O que eu fiz para merecer um aluno que decide me desafiar, que me obriga a tirar pontos à minha própria casa, que é desatento, que me responde! O que eu fiz para merecer um aluno como tu?_

_Draco sorriu, debochado: -Como eu, como? Assim tão perfeito?_

_-Senhor Malfoy, não tem piada! _

_-E eu nunca disse que tinha! – falou ele, como se estivesse ofendido._

_-Senhor Malfoy, não acha que já chega desta mangação?_

_-Mangação? Qual mangação?_

_Snape deu um murro na mesa, furioso. – Não sabes com quem te estás a meter, Malfoy. Eu não sou o Potter e os amiguinhos dele. Acho que vou ter que escrever para Lucius, pedindo para que ele comece a dar mais educação ao filho. – Aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de Draco – Ou então terei que ser eu a dar essa educação à força. Sempre achei que os Slytherin não se podiam dar com Gryffindors, pois os Gryffindor sempre desencaminharam os Slytherins, com as suas tretas de "a coragem é a melhor coisa". E para piorar tudo, tu fizeste a pior traição que qualquer Slytherin pode fazer._

_-E que traição foi essa? – perguntou Draco, exteriormente ele não parecia preocupado com nada, mas essa não era a realidade, ele sentia-se suar frio e engolir em seco._

_-Eu não vou estar aqui a dizer-ta, tu sabes muito bem. Tu sabes muito bem que tens vindo a ver a Ginevra Weasley a já algum tempo._

_-Não sei quem foi o idiota que inventou isso._

_-Não foi nenhum idiota que me contou isto. Eu próprio vi com estes dois olhos que um dia a terra há-de comer. Eu vi tu e aquela Weasleyzinha a entrarem na sala precisa e a saírem de lá aos beijos. Eu vi tu a levá-la à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Eu vi vocês dois a despedirem-se._

_-Deve-se ter enganado, aquele não era eu. Provavelmente era qualquer outro loiro com ela._

_-Eu já estava desconfiado de vocês os dois. Sempre muito sorrisinhos nas aulas de Poções. Na aula em que eu te disse para fazeres a Poção, foi só um método de comprovar como vocês tinham um caso. Eu ouvi vocês a falarem de forma bem íntima, e tu impediste-a de errar na poção, assim como eu vi tu a pedir-lhe para não provar a poção quando eu mandei. Mesmo depois de saberes tudo o que eu sei, continuas negando que tens uma relação com ela?_

_-Continuo afirmando que não tenho nenhum caso com a Weasley. _

_-Muito bem, então. Eu vou informar o Lucius do que se está passando, assim como vou retirar mais 20 pontos aos Slytherin por estares a mentir. E não vou retirar a detenção. Podes sair._

"_Draco:_

_É melhor que te afastes da Weasel, senão eu próprio tomarei medidas sobre isso. Eu já te avisei que Malfoys não se dão com criaturinhas dessa espécie. Isso é traição do nosso nome e sangue. O que é que eu e a tua mãe te ensinámos? Essa gente é a escória do mundo bruxo, o lixo jogado nas valetas, o contrário do que um Sangue-Puro deve ser. A tua vida já está programada desde o dia em que nasceste, e nela não está incluída nenhuma Weasley. Tu sabes muito bem que irás ser marcado como Devorador da Morte assim que saíres de Hogwarts, e depois vais casar com alguém como Pansy Parkinson, que é uma boa garota. _

_E desde já te adianto que caso tu não te afastes da Weasley, ela morrerá. Tu sabes muito bem que não me custa nada fazer isso, assim como tu sabes que TU ÉS MAU! Fui para isso que te educamos e criamos e é isso que vais ser. Quer queiras quer não._

_Caso receba mais alguma carta ou reclamação de Hogwarts ou do Snape, ÉS DIRECTAMENTE TRANSFERIDO PARA DURMSTRANG. _

_É melhor que tenhas percebido o que eu escrevi, pois este é o MEU ULTIMO AVISO._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

_Ele estava perdido, definitivamente e inquestionavelmente perdido. Aquela ruivinha nunca mais poderia ser sua, nem quando voltasse do St. Mungos. Ela já estava lá à duas semanas, e no entanto ela ainda não tinha voltado._

_O que é que estava acontecendo com ele?_

_O que era aquele aperto no peito que sentia por não a ver há tanto tempo?_

_O que era aquele torpor que lhe invadia a alma por não ter noticias dela._

_O que ele dava por uma notícia dela, uma visita a ela, para ver um sorriso doce preencher os olhos castanhos. _

_O que ele não dava para sentir o perfume delicado dela a passar involuntariamente para as suas roupas, depois de tanto tempo de contacto?_

_O que ele não dava para poder saborear os doces lábios dela, para sentir ela beijá-lo reticentemente. _

_O que ele não dava para sentir ela nos seus braços, a chorar no seu ombro por causa de um mau dia._

_O que ele não dava para ouvir uma palavra doce dela, a respiração dela no seu ouvido, o hálito doce dela inebriando-o._

_E agora, todo o sonho que ele vinha vivendo até ali dissipava-se, ele acordava demasiado cedo, numa altura em que não sabia nada sobre ela. Ele acordava sem nem ter oportunidade de despedir-se daquele anjo sofredor que o tinha feito ver a vida de uma maneira diferente._

_Ele queria ter tido oportunidade de se despedir, de saborear os lábios cálidos e suaves dela por uma última vez, nem que fosse a derradeira vez. _

_Ele queria tê-la sentido envolta em seus braços uma última vez, o contraste do corpo dela contra o seu, transmitindo-lhe calor humano que ela tanto precisava e ninguém reparava nisso. Ela era uma sofredora como ele mesmo, mas, tal como ele, ninguém vislumbrava para além das aparências. Para todos ele era o rapaz frio e arrogante que todos deviam temer, e ela a doce menina ingénua que nem sequer se sabia defender._

_Eles estavam os dois no mesmo barco, talvez fosse por isso que se conseguiam entender._

_Olho e vejo minhas asas rasgadas_

_Manchadas de algo vermelho e viscoso_

_AS minhas asas foram estragadas_

_Manchadas de sangue ardiloso_

_Desci à terra para ajudar as pessoas_

_Mas elas destruíram a minha alma_

_Encheram o meu coração de crueldade_

_Destruíram o meu refúgio contra a humanidade_

_A brancura das minhas vestes foi maculada por elas_

_Despiram e tiraram o meu sentido angelical_

_Substituíram-no pela alma maculada delas_

_Fizeram-me tudo de mal_

_Passei a viver nas sombras_

_A só conhecer o lado do mal_

_A ser frio e cruel_

_Perdi o meu sorriso angelical_

_Passei a apenas saber viver da desgraça alheia_

_Mas não sou nem serei o único_

_Conheci um anjo ruivo adorável_

_Que é ingénua e não conhece a crueldade_

_Acredita que o mundo é feito de sonhos_

_Que apenas existe bondade_

_Que podemos fugir dos pesadelos medonhos_

_E apenas ela consegue_

_Repor um pouco da minha paz espiritual_

_Tirar-me do lado do mal_

_Devolver-me ao paraíso de onde caí

* * *

_

Beeeeem, cá está mais um capitulo. Não tenho palavras, é o meu primeiro capítulo com dois dígitos…. Vale a pena fomentar nas cabeças das pessoas que lêem isto que agora eles vão ter problemas…. Por vezes ficámos mais desatentos em certas ocasiões da nossa vida…

Brigado aos reviews de:

**Nina, **fiko feliz que esteja adorando

**Miaka,** Draco é tão fofo, quem diria que ele não descontaria a raiva nela? Ele está neste momento batendo com o candeeiro na minha cabeça por lhe fazer o que fiz, escrever aos pais dele. É, Snape tinha 2ª intenção escondida. Talvez o que sinta por ela seja realmente verdadeiro. Depois de todos os sentimentos expressos neste capitulo, não sei o que dizer. Talvez que no próximo capitulo ainda esteja mais sentimentalista consigo próprio.

Não foi bem chantagem, mas quase. Este Draco rebelde deixa-me doida para o agarrar. Que achou do capitulo?

Bjus

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**, Draco já admitiu, e agr ainda vai admitir mais! Só é pena que ele não agarre na Ginny e lhe diga logo "Eu te amo", mas fazer o quê? Malfoy é mt complicado… Hogwarts inteira ouvir? Isso é que já vai ser mais difícil.

A poção não estava lá muito bem feita… Não matou a Ginny, mas fez-lhe muuuuuiiiitttttttoooooo mal, é quase como se a poção tivesse sido feita pelo Neville. Basta apenas ver a cor dela, não é mesmo?

Mas a Ginny recuperou depressa, neste capitulo ela já estava normalzinha.

Bjus

Cá está o capitulo…. Curtinho, eu achei, mas fazer o quê? Revelações serão reveladas no próximo capitulo… E como eu sou boazinha, vou deixar um trechozinho:

"_Enterrou a sua cabeça no travesseiro fofo, enquanto praguejava baixinho. Lá estava ele, sozinho no dormitório dos Slytherin, gazeteando a aula. E daí, se o Snape tinha escrito para os seus pais? O Snape até podia escrever ao Papá. Ele queria lá saber. Queria que o mundo todo se…_

_Alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo a linha de pensamento dele. Nova batida."_

"-Eu O QUÊ? Nããããããããããããããooooooooooo, tu estás a brincar comigo, certo? Eu devo estar maluca, totalmente doida. – Levei a minha mão à testa, tentando medir a minha temperatura – Provavelmente o melhor é ir à Ala Hospitalar, a Madam Pomfrey deve ter a solução para este meu acesso de loucura – Levantei-me, e corri até à enfermaria, deixando para trás uma Luna que gritava algo como: «É totalmente normal estar-se apaixonado.»"

Bem, não vou dar nenhuma pista mais.

Bjus


	11. O regresso de Ginevra

**CAPITULO 11: O REGRESSO DE GINEVRA**

Eu sempre soube que os boatos em Hogwarts corriam depressa, mas nunca imaginei que corressem assim tanto. Em todos os sítios que passava ouvia, por Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws todo o género de frases sobre eu ser uma espécie de "heroína" em ter enfrentado o Snape, sem recuar.

Também me disseram coisas como: "Se fosse eu, tinha temido pela minha vida."

Mas o melhor de tudo foi quando a Luna veio a correr até mim:

-Oh, Ginny, fiquei tãããããããããooooooo preocupada! Desculpa-me por tudo, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Tu sabes como é que às vezes eu sou, eu às vezes exalto-me demasiado depressa, sem escutar as razões. Será que dá para falarmos num sítio mais privado? – perguntou ela, vendo que todo o Salão Principal olhava para nós, e até mesmo algumas menininhas do 1º ano dos Hufflepuff choravam e assoavam os narizes de forma ruidosa, abraçando-se em seguida, congratulando-se pelas óptimas amigas que tinham.

Os meus olhos vaguearam pelo Salão em busco dos habituais olhos cinzentos, que eu sempre encontrava nas manhãs, para me fazerem sorrir até eu me voltar a encontrar com ele. No entanto, o tão habitual e esperado olhar cinza-azulado inesperadamente não estava lá. O dono dos cabelos platinados não estava lá, não estava sentado na mesa das cobrinhas como sempre.

-Podemos – respondi, decepcionada. Eu esperava que ele estivesse lá, pensava que ele queria confirmar que eu estava bem.

-Se não quiseres ir, não vamos – ela rematou, vendo a minha cara.

-Não é por isso, eu depois explico-te lá fora. – Os olhos dela percorreram o Salão e a compreensão espalhou-se no rosto dela. Nós caminhámos até à beira do lago, enquanto a campainha tocava, anunciando o início das aulas. Nós não nos preocupámos, não era a primeira vez que matávamos alguma aula e com certeza não seria a ultima. Sentámo-nos num canto meio-escondido perto do lago, pois caso o Filch nos apanhasse fora das aulas, íamos estar encrencadas.

-Bem, Ginny, eu estive a pensar, e cheguei à conclusão de que se tu achas que não tens um caso com o Malfoy, então é porque não tens mesmo um caso com o Malfoy – Uau, como ela é esperta! Ela podia ter evitado toda aquela cena no Salão Principal se nem sequer se tivesse chateado comigo.

-Não tem problema – eu sorri, benevolente. Afinal, o facto de eu encontrar o Draco naquele dia em que lhe fui enviar a carta compensou por tudo. Mas ela não precisava saber isso, certo?

-E então? – ela perguntou, impaciente – De que estás à espera para me contar tudo?

-Tudo o quê?

-Dah! Tudo sobre tu e o Malfoy. Ele beija bem? Como é que ele é contigo? Sabias que ele está em primeiro na lista dos rapazes mais desejados de Hogwarts?

-COMO?

-Sim, tu não sabias? – o ar incrédulo dela deu-me imensa vontade de rir, mas contive-me – As raparigas de todas as equipas e todos os anos votaram em quem achavam que era o rapaz mais bonito e sexy de Hogwarts, não excluindo nenhum rapaz de nenhuma casa. Os votos foram feitos de maneira a que ninguém soubesse quem votou em quem. O Malfoy ganhou por uma grande maioria, cerca de 70 para ele, 27 para o Harry e 3 para os outros rapazes.

-E em quem é que tu votaste? – perguntei, dirigindo-lhe um olhar nada meigo.

-No Malfoy, em quem é que haveria de ser? – ela rebateu, com voz sonhadora – não sabes a sorte que tens em poder saborear os lábios dele à tua disposição. Mais de metade da população feminina de Hogwarts daria um braço por um único beijo dele.

-Como é que EU não fui convidada para isso?

-Tu estavas no hospital enquanto realizámos a votação.

Eu bufei, indignada. Quem é que aquelas essazinhas pensavam que eram? Essas prostitutas que andam por aí com saias que mal lhes cobrem a bunda só para a poderem agitar à frente do Draco, do meu Draco.

-Essa galdérias que vão tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, porque ele é meu, ouviste? Só meu – Comecei, rabugenta – E pelo menos eu não preciso de andar aí a quase mostrar o meu peito e bunda para ele olhar para mim. Ele olha para mim pelo que eu sou, não pelo que eu mostro. – "Acho eu." Acrescentei mentalmente. Levantei-me, olhando-me no lago, arrependendo-me no momento a seguir de o fazer.

Com toda aquela confusão sobre o Draco, eu tinha-me esquecido totalmente que não era mais a menininha ruiva que usava roupas largas e cabelo comprido, totalmente tapada dos olhares masculinos.

A minha saia negra do uniforme de Hogwarts ficava beeeem acima dos joelhos. Quando eu digo 'beeeem', significa que ficava a cerca do meio da minha coxa. Caso eu me descuidasse e me dobrasse para pegar alguma coisa, com certeza a minha bunda ia ser vista. A blusa justa mostrava todas as curvas 'perigosas' do meu corpo. Curvas essas que eu desejava serem percorridas mais de perto pelos dedos finos e frios de Draco.

-Algum problema? – Perguntou Luna, que via eu olhar o meu reflexo no lago, com uma expressão esquisita.

-Não, nenhum – respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-E então, vais-me contar os 'pormenores' ou não? – ela olhou para mim, e eu sorri, marota, para ela.

-Por onde queres que comece?

–** D&G–**

_Um olhar desesperado. Provavelmente era isso que o caracterizava nesse momento, não o cabelo loiro platinado, que, fora do comum, estava totalmente desalinhado, nem os olhos azul-acinzentados. Era o olhar desesperado, o mesmo olhar que se encontra em drogados que estão sem tomar a dose que precisam. O mesmo olhar desesperado. Mas não era nenhuma droga que ele precisava. Era dela, de estar em contacto com ela, com a sua ruiva._

_Enterrou a sua cabeça no travesseiro fofo, enquanto praguejava baixinho. Lá estava ele, sozinho no dormitório dos Slytherin, gazeteando a aula. E daí, se o Snape tinha escrito para os seus pais? O Snape até podia escrever ao Papá. Ele queria lá saber. Queria que o mundo todo se…_

_Alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo a linha de pensamento dele. Nova batida._

_-Foda-se – quase gritou Draco, enquanto se levantava da cama, para abrir a porta. Ele só queria despachar o cretino que bateu à porta. Abriu-a com violência, já com uma porrada de nomes mal-criados na ponta da língua para dizer ao cretino, quando se deparou com quem menos esperava: Narcisa Malfoy._

_-Mãe? – ele falou, totalmente surpreso, e esfregando os olhos, como se pensasse que aquilo ia afastar dali aquela 'visão'. Com certeza tinha estado demasiado tempo lá dentro, fechado, e agora estava a ter alucinações._

_-Sim, Draco, sou eu – ela declarou._

_-O que é que está a fazer aqui?_

_-Já não tens maneiras? O que é que eu e o teu pai te ensinámos? Primeiro cumprimenta-se a pessoa, só depois é que se faz as perguntas._

_Draco ficou estático com a certeza de que a sua mãe estava ali. Tinha esquecido totalmente todas as regras de etiqueta com o choque._

_-Desculpe, Mãe, mas fiquei chocado com a sua presença. Chocado pelo lado bom, mas chocado. Quer entrar? – Draco falou, polidamente. Narcisa entrou no dormitório e Draco convidou-a a sentar-se._

_-Porque não estás nas aulas, Draco?_

_-Porque eu adormeci, e acabei por perder o pequeno-almoço, e sem pequeno-almoço eu não me consigo concentrar nas aulas – aquela tinha sido a desculpa mais esfarrapada que ele algumas vez tinha dado na vida, fazia figas para que Narcisa acredita-se._

_-Agora a sério, Draco, porque não foste à aula? E sem mentiras._

_-Porque é que vei-o a senhora e não o Pai?_

_-O teu Pai teve alguns assuntos 'urgentes' para tratar._

_-E o que é que afinal a mãe veio aqui fazer?_

_-Falar com o meu único filho – Narcisa olhou olhos nos olhos, levantando-se em seguida e fechando totalmente a porta. Depois voltou para perto de Draco – Explica-me, filho, o que é que se passa contigo? Nem eu nem o teu pai gostámos nada do que o que o Severus escreveu naquela carta._

_-É verdade que se o Snape vos enviar mais alguma carta eu sou transferido para Durmstrang? _

_-Possivelmente. É verdade o que o Severus escreveu naquela carta? É verdade que tu namoras com essazinha da Weasley?_

_-Não – Draco respondeu, convicto. Era verdade, ele não tinha um caso com Ginevra. Apenas gostava de estar com ela, dos beijos dela, de senti-la tremer e suspirar enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela._

_-Então o que é que tu tens com ela?_

_-Nada, apenas o Snape me encarregou de visualizar a detenção dela._

_-Mas o Severus falou sobre encontros nocturnos e fora de hora na Sala Precisa. – Draco olhou para os seus pés – Tu sabes que nós só queremos o melhor para ti, e nesse melhor não está incluído a Weasley. Tu sabes que tens que manter a tradição dos Malfoy's, não podes deixar assim a família. É o teu dever, como Malfoy que és. Um Malfoy não se envolve com a escória inferior, nem sente qualquer coisa por eles, nem ama ninguém, assim como não se importa. Percebeste? – Draco acenou que sim. – É melhor que tenhas realmente percebido, porque eu não quero ter que voltar aqui para te avisar. – Narcisa levantou-se e fez a sua última ordem – E é melhor que o Severus não volte a nos escrever para dizer que andas a faltar a aulas._

_-Com certeza, Mãe, não o farei mais._

_-Óptimo. Acho que vou andando._

_Draco acompanhou a mãe até à porta e despediu-se dela. Logo que ela tinha desaparecido pela porta secreta, ele tinha voltado a entrar no dormitório masculino do 7º ano para dar um jeito naquele cabelo._

–** D&G–**

-Ginny, eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso! – rebateu Luna, logo depois de saber que o Draco me tinha dito para não provar a poção. – Eu já sabia mais ou menos da história, quer dizer, toda a escola soube, mas eu nunca imaginei que ele fizesse isso, quer dizer, ele **É** o Draco Malfoy! – Ela sussurrou para mim. Eu sorri, satisfeita.

-Ele não é fofo?

-É – ela respondeu-me, e suspirámos as duas – Onde é que o foste desencantar?

-Nem eu mesma sei! Sabes, Luna, eu acho que… - eu hesitei, e se o que eu pensava não fosse o que eu senti-a – …mas eu não sei, quer dizer, e se eu estiver enganada?

-Enganada sobre o quê?

-Ai, eu não sei, isto está a ser tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Talvez seja eu que esteja fantasiando, sei lá!

-Não, amiga, a sério, eu acredito que pode ser verdade! Sabes, o Malfoy tem estado bem estranho nestes últimos tempos.

-Estranho? Como assim 'estranho'?

-Bem, estranho para o que ele costuma ser, quer dizer, sem namorada à uma montanha de tempo, não tem ficado com nenhuma garota.

-Ele não tem ficado com nenhuma garota? – perguntei, totalmente pasma.

-Não. Parece que a tua cobrinha não te anda a trair – Eu senti o meu rosto corar, quando ela o auto-denominou de "meu". Quer dizer, nós não tínhamos nada concreto. – Acho que ele está apaixonado por ti, pelo que tu me contaste.

-O quê? Nãããããããão, deves estar a imaginar coisas. – argumentei eu. Não é que não me sinta feliz por ter quebrado o gelo daquele coração, mas quer dizer, o Malfoy apaixonado? E ainda por cima por MIM? É, definitivamente a Luna tinha batido com a cabeça.

-Sabes, há uma possibilidade. Quer dizer, o Malfoy, por muito Malfoy que seja, é humano, e faz parte do ser humano apaixonar-se, namorar, casar e procriar. Afinal, tal como todo o ser humano tem que comer e beber para não morrer, o ser humano também tem que se apaixonar para não viver na infelicidade até à sua morte.

-Desculpa, Luna, mas tu estás a falar da mesma pessoa que eu? Quer dizer, tu estás a falar do Malfoy quebra-corações e engatatão do qual eu estou a falar?

-Claro que sim, Ginny. Tu tens taaaaaaaaaanta sorte. Quer dizer, quem dera a muitas ter o Malfoy apaixonado por elas.

-Ele não está apaixonado por mim, só se for nos meus sonhos – Uou, o que é que eu tinha acabado de dizer? Acho que é melhor correr até à Ala Hospitalar e pegar um remédio.

-Nossa, Ginny, isso foi uma declaração? – Perguntou Luna, extasiada.

-É claro que não!

-Então, o que é que tu sentes por ele? – Essa sim, era uma boa pergunta. O que é que eu sentia por ele? Montanhas de atracção, tudo somado a um desejo enorme e muita preocupação? Provavelmente essa era a descrição da minha doença. Talvez esteja ficando doida, para estar preocupada com isso.

Pensei por momentos antes de lhe responder:

-Sinceramente, eu não sei. – Os olhos de Luna brilharam de alegria.

-O que é que sentes quando estás com ele, Ginny?

-Montes e montes de coisas.

-Coisas? Como assim coisas? – Eu encolhi os ombros em resposta – Olha, eu vou perguntar-te e tu vais responder, ok?

-Ok.

-Quando estás perto dele, eu quero dizer, realmente perto, sentes as pernas bambas e o coração bater apressado?

-Bem, sim.

-E quando ele te beija, sentes como se…

-Como se o mundo pudesse acabar ali que eu morreria feliz e completa. Assim como não lhe consigo resistir quando ele me faz aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono. E como sinto um enorme vazio quando o tenho de deixar todas as noites.

-E de quem foi que tu sentiste mais falta enquanto tu estavas no St. Mungos?

-Bem, dele.

Luna suspirou, contente, sorrindo para mim.

-Parabéns, Ginny, estás apaixonada.

-Eu O QUÊ? Nããããããããããããããooooooooooo, tu estás a brincar comigo, certo? Eu devo estar maluca, totalmente doida. – Levei a minha mão à testa, tentando medir a minha temperatura – Provavelmente o melhor é ir à Ala Hospitalar, a Madam Pomfrey deve ter a solução para este meu acesso de loucura – Levantei-me, e corri até à enfermaria, deixando para trás uma Luna que gritava algo como: «É totalmente normal estar-se apaixonado.»

Sim, estar-se apaixonado era normal. Mas é normal quando nos apaixonámos por uma pessoa como o Harry, ou como o Ron, ou assim como o Colin, ou como qualquer outra pessoa que não seja dos Slytherin e que seja uma boa pessoa.

Cheguei à Ala hospitalar esbaforida, Aliás, quando Madam Pomfrey me viu assim, perguntou-me logo muito preocupada:

-O que é que se passou?

-Madam Pomfrey, eu acho que endoideci – ela riu-se do que eu tinha dito.

-Porque é que Miss Weasley pensa isso?

-Porque eu estou apaixonada – desta vez Madam Pomfrey gargalhou da minha atitude.

-Mas minha querida, é normal as pessoas apaixonarem-se.

-As pessoas apaixonarem-se, sim, agora eu apaixonar-me por **ele **não.

-Ele? Mas 'ele' quem?

-Por favor, Madam Pomfrey, por favor, rectifique que eu não estou a sofrer nenhum efeito secundário – eu supliquei. Provavelmente ela agora estava a realmente achar-me louca.

-Bem, se faz tanta questão assim, eu examino-a.

-Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado – eu agradeci, totalmente eufórica, enquanto Madam Pomfrey me começava a examinar.

**30 minutos depois…**

-Bem, Miss Weasley, a sua saúde mental está óptima, lamento informar que não está insana.

-Não estou?

-Não. Está tão sã como eu e como qualquer outra pessoa.

-Estou?

-Sim, está.

No momento em que eu recebi e confirmei essa notícia fiquei eufórica, enquanto começava a dançar e a cantar por estar bem, Madam Pomfrey agora olhava-me como se eu estivesse REALMENTE insana.

-Obrigado, Madam Pomfrey – agradeci e encaminhei-me para a porta. Quando eu ia mesmo a sair, eu vi uma coisa que me fez para mesmo atrás da porta.

Lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy em pessoa a encaminhar-se para a estufa, com o seu sorriso característico e sarcástico no rosto, junto com o grupinho habitual de Slytherins. Os cabelos não estavam totalmente alinhados, devido ao vento que se fazia sentir. Ele estava ali tão sexy que só me apetecia…

-Aiii – gritei, quando senti alguém bater com a porta na minha cara. A cara preocupada de Colin apareceu do outro lado.

-Desculpa, Ginny, eu não te vi, mas também, o que é que estavas aí a fazer?

-Ahn? O quê? Como? – eu perguntei, enquanto o Draco desaparecia da minha vista.

-O que é que tu estavas a fazer atrás da porta?

-Eu? Bem… eu… estava a…

-Miss Weasley estava a babar totalmente enquanto olhava para Mr. Malfoy, que passava do outro lado da porta – respondeu prontamente Madam Pomfrey, enquanto piscava para mim – Ou era para ele ou era para qualquer um dos outros colegas.

-Ginny, nós temos que falar – ele falou, dirigindo-me um olhar severo – Eu só vou entregar uma coisa… – o Colin seguiu até á Madam Pomfrey e entregou-lhe qualquer coisa, ao mesmo tempo que dizia algumas palavras em voz baixa, as quais eu não percebi. Madam Pomfrey acenou que sim e o Colin dirigiu-se se novo a mim. – Vamos falar e é agora.

O Colin puxou-me de novo para junto ao lago (mas que enorme coincidência) e quando ia começar a falar, eu interrompi-o:

-Olha, Colin, tu sabes que eu adoro falar contigo, mas eu agora não posso, já faltei á primeira aula para falar com a Luna, e eu não queria matar também a segunda aula da manhã.

-Bem, se já gazeteaste uma aula, não faz mal nenhum faltares a segunda – disse ele, com um tom que me convenceu. Eu sentei-me no sítio em que anteriormente tinha estado sentada, e ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Então diz lá, Colin, o que é que queria falar comigo?

-TU ENDOIDECESTE? – ele gritou comigo.

-Não, – eu respondi feliz – Ainda há pouco fui fazer exames para ver se tinha endoidecido e Madam Pomfrey disse-me que não. – O Colin bateu com a mão na testa, e eu ouvi-o pedir paciência a Merlin.

-Ginny, o que é que te deu – ele baixou muito a voz, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me inclinar para ele para ouvir o que ele dizia – para tu te envolveres com o Malfoy?

Espera aí, como é que ele sabia? Nããão, a Luna não ia contar-lhe, pois não?

-Quem é que te disse isso?

-Ninguém! Eu vi o Malfoy a beijar-te – eu engoli em seco.

-Quando?

-No dia em que tu foste para o St. Mungos, quando ele te levou à Ala Hospitalar. Ele depositou-te numa das camas e beijou-te nos lábios.

-ELE FEZ O QUÊ? – gritei eu, fazendo alguns pássaros que estavam numa árvore próxima a nós voarem. Como é que ele tinha sido tão idiota a ponto de me beijar na Ala Hospitalar? Qualquer um pode ter visto. Eu vou ter mesmo que falar com esse asno idiota. – Deves estar a brincar comigo, Colin, porque é que haveria de ter um caso com um Malfoy? E ainda por cima com um Malfoy que me detesta e eu detesto?

-Sabes, Ginny, não precisas mentir para mim. Tu na aula de História da Magia admitiste que: - Colin começou a contar pelos dedos – 1º) Ele é um Slytherin. 2º) Que não odiavas o Malfoy. 3º) Que era tão bonito quanto o Malfoy. Como eu fui BURRO. Só podia ser o Malfoy, não é mesmo? E ainda por cima a reacção dele…

-Reacção? Qual reacção?

-Bem… Quando o Malfoy descobriu que eu tinha visto o que ele tinha feito, ele obrigou-me a prometer que não contava a ninguém.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.

-É claro que quer dizer. Ele encostou-me com força contra a parede e ameaçou-me. Ginny, não tentes tapar o sol com a peneira. Eu pensava que confiavas em mim – Colin mostrou-se indignado.

-E confio, Colin. Mas é que… Está a ser tudo tão difícil… Nem eu própria sei… Dá-me algum tempo, ok? – pedi, totalmente confusa. A única coisa que precisava era de algum tempo para pôr a cabeça em ordem, ordenar pensamentos, entender o meu coração, entender tudo aquilo. Isso e uma conversinha com um loiro.

Colin logo percebeu que eu não estava apenas desviando a conversa. Ele percebeu pelo meu estado que a minha cabeça estava totalmente desarrumada e extremamente confusa. Deu um suspiro, alegando que dessa vez eu me escapava. Eu aproveitei isso para dar um salto até à Torre das Corujas, precisava enviar um recado rápido. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho da minha bolsa e rabisquei um:

"_Precisámos mesmo de falar._

_Ass.: G"_

A menos que ele fosse um loiro burro e totalmente idiota, perceberia que o recado tinha sido mandado por mim. É claro que ainda havia a enorme possibilidade de ele além de ser loiro, também ser burro, e aí, ia mandar uma resposta idiota a perguntar quem era. Mas como eu acreditava severamente de que ele apenas era loiro e que não era nenhum burro, decidi enviar a mensagem na mesma.

Escolhi uma das corujas da escola, a que me parecia ser mais veloz. Era uma coruja das torres, castanha e bem bonitinha. Atei o pergaminho na pata dela, disse para ela esperar resposta e para entregar a Draco Malfoy. Agora eu só tinha que esperar.

* * *

N/A.: Eu acho que desta vez até não demorei muit para postar, comparando a outras vezes… ñ tenho nd a dizer, a não: O Próximo capitulo prometeeeee…..

Respostas aos reviews:

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**EU TBM ODEIO O Snape…, ele é mt cão (no mau sentido)…

Hermione é uma chata insuportável, foi assim k eu a escrevi na minha fic…

Draco E Ginny, vai acontecer mt coisa…. Espere pelo próximo capitulo k eu axo k vai gostar ;) Bjus

**Daniela**, ñ faz mal kanto ao capitulo anterior, até os melhores erram ;)

É, eu tbm gostei mt do Draco, assim do jeito rebelde dele…

A Ginny não vai saber de tudo o que ele pensou ou sentiu, apenas vai saber da existência destes factos… Mas eles vão "interagir" para o próximo capitulo…

Demorei muito?

Bjus

**Miaka, **é, parece k o Draco não está enganando a Ginny, mas também, agora é k eles vão passar pelo mais difícil, né? Sociedade é lixada…

Snape é um trasgo nojento… eu acho k ele devia ir lavar akele kabelo oleoso e deixar D e G em paz….

Por enquanto o Draco não vai contar nd à Ginny, em relação ao que sente…. Draco é mt fechado…

K tal este capitulo?

Bjus

**Ginny Molly Weasley, **Eu tbm kero este Draco para mim…. Onde é k ele está? Acho k estou apaixonada por esta personagem inventada pela J. K. e aperfeiçoada por mim…

Draco pensando em Ginny… É muito preciso, é connosco mesmo que tirámos as nossas mais brilhantes deduções….

Demorei mt a actualizar? K tal o capitulo?

Bjus


	12. Entre o sonho e a realidade

**CAPITULO 12: ENTRE O SONHO E A REALIDADE**

"_Querida Ginevra:_

_Nem imaginas o quão feliz eu fiquei sabendo que regressaste a Hogwarts. 'Precisámos mesmo de falar'? Uau, que menina tão esperta, descobriu a América!_

_E que tal também dizeres um lugar, uma hora e um dia? É que eu posso ser bruxo, mas ainda não consigo ler essas coisas na bola de cristal…_

_Espero a resposta._

_Ass.: D"_

Mesmo nada melhor que começar a tarde com uma resposta destas, não é mesmo? O toque de ironia ficou espectacular. Parece que hoje não é um bom dia para falarmos, Draco Malfoy não me parece estar de bom humor. Pelo 'Querida Ginevra', eu diria que ele está com um humor negro. E pela ironia, até parece que foi ele que esteve esta série de dias no St. Mungos, e não eu.

Eu sei que ele parece chateado, mas não há razão para isso. Quem é que percebe os Malfoys? Eu não.

Rabisquei uma resposta no verso do pergaminho.

"_Querido Draquinho (é assim que a Parkinson te chama, não é?):_

_Consigo imaginar o quão _feliz_ estás por me ver. Ainda bem que eu sou assim tãããão esperta, imagina se eu fosse uma loira burra como tu?_

_Lugar, hora e dia? Isso era presumível seres TU a marcares. Ou será que finalmente esse cabelo oxigenado está a começar a atingir os teus (poucos) neurónios?_

_Sim, era para tu veres na bola de cristal… Mas já que tu não consegues ler uma, eu própria consultarei a minha: Amanhã, 18:30, parte mais afastada junto ao lago._

_Não espero nenhuma resposta._

_Ass.: G"_

Nada melhor que pagar ironia com ironia. Ninguém merece uma resposta destas. Até parece que eu tenho culpa por tudo o que se passa neste mundo. Mas, enfim, adiante (ou andante, como preferirem) o meu dia não foi nada como um primeiro dia de aulas deve ser.

Porque:

A)Os professores não foram super hiper mega simpáticos comigo;

B)Uma série de alunos(as) chatos(as) fizeram-me um trilião de perguntas

C)Porque ouvi comentariozinhos nojentos dos Slytherin

D)Porque não vi o Draco o dia todo (exceptuando quando o vi através da porta da enfermaria e levei com a porta na cara)

E)Porque o Colin está ainda mais estranho do que o costume.

E é por estas e por mais algumas razões (que agora não lembro) que estou assim. Porque, segundo a minha imaginação (pouco) fértil, a minha recepção devia ter sido muito calorosa, o Snape devi ter sido enviado de novo para a caverna de morcegos de onde veio (ou então devia ir até à casa de banho mais próxima lavar aquele cabelo seboso e horroroso), devia ter havido um jantar em comemoração a eu ter regressado viva da minha aventura no St. Mungos.

Mas é claaaaaaaaaaro, eu não sou o Potter logo não mereço nada disto, o que é extremamente injusto. Porque se eu pertencesse ao Trio Maravilha o Dumbledore até faria um discurso para mim, mas como eu sou apenas mais uma aluna desta escola, então nem sequer tenho recepção calorosa.

Mas enfim, isto é o resultado de nem poder falar com Draco Malfoy: uma pasmaceira para mim, uma chatice para os outros. E quando eu estou aborrecida, escrevo listas, pois claro, o que é que eu deveria fazer se não fosse isso?

Pois bem, vou escrever mais uma lista:

**Porque é que eu não odeio Draco Malfoy mesmo ele sendo um estúpido comigo **(o título ficou um pouquinho comprido, mas fazer o quê?

A)Porque quando ele quer, ele é um querido comigo

B)Porque ele é TDB (entenda-se por Tudo De Bom)

C)Porque ele pode me ajudar nas aulas de Poções

D)Porque ele é o garoto mais cobiçado da escola

E)Porque eu gosto de quando ele me beija

F)Porque eu gosto de como ele me abraça

G)Porque eu gosto de o ver sorrir (que se entenda o 'sorrir' por um sorriso não-sarcástico)

H)Porque eu sei que no final, depois de ele ter sido um estúpido comigo, ele compensa-me da melhor forma possível (ver alíneas E e F)

I)Porque ele é diferente

J)Porque ele me ouve

K)Porque eu estou farta de ser uma encalhada, por isso e só por isso dou-lhe uma chance

L)Porque apenas ele não me diz piropos foleiros (os piropos dele são bem mais _exóticos_ que os outros)

M)Porque ele não olha para mim como se eu fosse um ET (excepto quando eu ajo como tal)

N)Porque ele enfrentou o Snape por minha causa (será? Será?)

O)Porque ele não vangloria o Trio Maravilha

P)Porque ele gosta da minha excentricidade

Q)Porque eu gosto da ironia e da excentricidade dele

R)Porque ele é maravilhosamente diferente

S)Porque ele não me olha como se eu fosse um pudim pronto a ser devorado (ele não me olha assim porque tem a honra de 'provar' o pudim)

T)Porque ele não é aborrecido

U)Porque ele alterou o meu visual para melhor, mesmo eu sendo uma Weasley

V)Porque eu não o consigo odiar

W)Porque já experimentei odiá-lo e o resultado foi nenhum

X)Porque, quando deixei de o odiar (tanto), deu um enorme resultado

Y)Porque eu gosto de discutir de forma _civilizada_ com ele (entenda-se por: começámos aos gritos e acabámos aos beijos)

Z)Porque x é constante

Ok, eu gostei da forma que esta lista tomou. Só me pergunto de onde fui tirar a última alínea e o que é que ele significa ao certo. Agora, só tenho que esperar que chegue amanhã para pormos em prática a alínea Y e eu sentir de novo as alíneas E, F e H. Ou, _qui ça, _ele vai ser um estúpido comigo e não me pedir desculpas pelo seu extremo mau humor, e aí eu vou escrever a lista intitulada: Porque eu odeio Draco Malfoy. É claro que também existe a (muito) remota hipótese de ele ser um querido comigo, declarar-se e dizer que me ama (cof, cof) e aí nós vamos pôr em prática as alíneas E, F, H e Y, assim como adicionar uma nova alínea com os dizeres: Porque eu o amor e nós namorámos.

Mas como isso é tão impossível quanto o Draco ter um caso com o Potter, eu digo que isso não vai acontecer.

-Ginny! – Chamou o meu fiel escudeiro (quero dizer, amigo) Colin, dirigindo-se até mim – Vens jantar?

-Claro – eu respondi. Estava a ver que ele nunca mais chegava.

-Ei, que é isso que estás aí a escrever? – Ele perguntou, apontando discretamente para a minha lista intitulada: **Porque é que eu não odeio Draco Malfoy mesmo ele sendo um estúpido comigo, **o que me deixou um pouco tensa. E se ele tinha lido Draco Malfoy?

-Nada, Colin, nada de nada – retorqui, guardando apressadamente o pergaminho na mochila – Vamos ou não vamos jantar?

-É claro que vamos – objectou ele ainda desconfiado pela minha atitude (suspeita).

Saímos da Sala Comum, descemos a imensidade de escadas até ao Salão Principal, e sentámo-nos na mesa dos (nobres) Gryffindors.

Os meus olhos percorreram novamente a mesa dos Slytherins, tendo a certeza (quase) absoluta de que ele não estava ali, quando uns cabelos platinados e uns olhos cinzentos entraram no meu campo de visão, o que me fez dar pulinhos e gritinhos interiores de alegria. Exteriormente, isto só se manifestou por um sorriso de 1000W.

-O que foi? – perguntou o Colin, mas ele próprio respondeu – Ah, pois, **ele.**

E o ele do Colin, nesse momento, olhou para mim como se nem sequer me visse. Ou seja, o ele do Colin, MEU Draco, olhou para mim como se eu nem existisse. E, quando o meu sorriso já tinha desaparecido totalmente e dava lugar a uma expressão de fúria e desilusão, ele sorriu, sarcástico, como se dissesse um daqueles: "Ohhhhh, coitada, tenho taaaaaanta pena" sem ter pena nenhuma. Eu encarei-o com um olhar mortal, e aí ele olhou-me como se dissesse: "Qual é a tua?"

Eu, já farta desse jogo de olhares, levantei-me sem nem acabar a minha refeição e saí do Salão Principal. É claro que eu sentia o olhar dele seguir-me até eu deixar o Salão, por isso, fiz o que me pareceu mais lógico: Segui caminho para onde eu tinha dito para nos encontrarmos no dia seguinte.

Quinze minutos depois, ele chegava elegantemente perto de mim, que estava totalmente abstraída do meu mundo ao meu redor, visto estar embrenhada em pensamentos sobre… (adivinhem lá…) Trabalhos de casa em atraso.

-Bu – E eu saltei de susto, perante a forma de ele indicar que estava ali. Também saltei de susto porque eu já não esperava que ele aparecesse, por isso estava a aproveitar o meu tempo de solidão.

-Fogo, Malfoy, querias me matar de coração, é? – eu quase gritei para ele, com a minha mão por cima do meu coração.

-Primeiro, Weasley-Cabeça-de-Fogo, se está a arder algo mais que os teus cabelos, chama os bombeiros ou faz um feitiço que expele água, segundo, o meu objectivo não era matar-te de coração, a culpa foi tua, se tu não estavas atenta aos movimentos em teu redor.

-Por acaso eu já disse que te ODEIO?

-Nossa, Weasley, não sabes o quanto essas palavras me magoam – Draco falou, fingindo-se de pobre coitado (pobre que de pobre não tem nada).

-Ohhh, coitado de ti!

-Coitado é corno, Weasley, e se há coisa que eu não sou é corno, logo, eu não sou coitado. Mas vamos deixar-nos de Papo-Furado, afinal o que é que me querias falar? – eu limpei a minha garganta, fazendo um 'hum, hum'

-TU ENDOIDECESTE? – Ele olhou-me com a sua maior cara de espanto, incluindo, uma das sobrancelhas levantada e suavemente arqueada.

-Eu não, mas acho que tu sim. Qual é a tua de gritares?

-Qual é a tua de me beijar na Ala Hospitalar À FRENTE DO COLIN?

-Responder a uma pergunta com outra pergunta é falta de educação.

-Tu não me respondeste, ESTOU À ESPERA DE UMA RESP…

-Ok, ok, eu respondo, mas será que podes falar mais baixo? É que caso já te tenhas esquecido, nós NÃO estamos na Sala Precisa.

-Ok, eu falo mais baixo mas será que me podes responder?

-Bem… Não estava ninguém na enfermaria, Madam Pomfrey estava no escritório dela.

-Então como é que o Colin viu?

-Eu sei lá, pergunta-lhe a ele, eu por acaso ADIVINHAVA que ele me tinha seguido?

-Não adivinhavas, mas pelo menos tinhas visto se estava alguém à entrada da Ala Hospitalar, não achas? Agora, quem teve que aguentar a sessão torturante de perguntas fui eu, não tu, não é? E ele desconfiou logo sobre algo, afirmou logo que tínhamos um caso!

-Antes responder a ele do que responder ao Snape.

-COMO?

-Isso mesmo que tu ouviste, enquanto tu respondias alegremente às perguntas do Creevey, eu enfrentava a fúria do Snape.

-Do Snape? Mas o que é que fizeste para ouvires e responderes à "fúria do Snape"?

-Eu não sei como, mas o Snape descobriu sobre nós.

-"Sobre nós"? Como assim "sobre nós"?

-Beeem… ao certo, eu sei muito pouco, só sei que ele começou a fazer-me perguntas e a dizer que nós 'tínhamos um caso'. – ele pareceu pensar, se tinha se esquecido de algo – Ah, pois, e ele também escreveu para os meus pais dizendo que nós 'namorávamos', o que gerou um sermão da parte da minha mãe e outro da parte do meu pai. E não posso esquecer de contar que também resultou numa possível transferência para Durmstrang.

-COMO?

-Por amor de Merlin, Ginevra, tantos 'Como?' – ele imitou a minha voz no 'Como?'. – E além do mais, o que isso te importa? – completou ele, levantando suavemente uma sobrancelha, o que o deixou ainda mais sexy. Só me apetecia beijá-lo e agarrá-lo e mordiscar suavemente a orelha dele e…

-Alô? – ele movimentou a sua mão à frente da minha cara – Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas é escusado babares.

-Convencido egocêntrico – respondi-lhe. Ele deu um sorriso irónico, e no momento seguinte eu tinha-o agarrado para um beijo.

-Nossa, isso é tudo saudades? – ele falou, ainda ofegante, no momento seguinte a nos termos largado.

-Nem tu imaginas o quanto. – E, desta vez, quem me envolveu num beijo ardente foi ele. Envolveu-me num beijo desesperado, num beijo de saudade e distância. Ele tinha agarrado a minha cintura, pressionando o meu corpo contra o dele. As minhas mãos acariciavam suavemente o cabelo dele, e nós não estávamos o mínimo preocupados se alguém nos tinha seguido ou não.

-Senti tanto a tua falta – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, passando logo depois a beijar calorosamente o meu pescoço. Os meus olhos já estavam fechados de deleite, enquanto que os meus dedos continuavam a acariciar os finos e sedosos cabelos loiros dele. Quando dei conta por mim, já estava deitado suavemente debaixo dele e contra a relva suave. Ele continuava a beijar-me, fervorosamente, descendo pelo meu pescoço em direcção ao decote da minha blusa, e deixando por vezes pequenas marcas vermelhas.

À medida que as carícias se tornavam mais íntimas, nós perdíamos o controle do nosso corpo, perdíamos o controlo das reacções e das respostas. Mesmo sem nos apercebermos, as nossas roupas iam sendo despidas dos nossos corpos, e nós entregávamo-nos um ao outro, sem nem nos importarmos quem éramos, de onde vínhamos, ou se éramos de equipas rivais. O que nos importava era apagar aquele fogo que ardia dentro de nós, era como se tudo o que ali se passava estivesse a ser surreal. Ou então era como se nada daquilo fosse real ou um sonho, era como se estivéssemos no limiar do sonho e da realidade. Nós estávamos Entre o Sonho e a Realidade.

E no fundo, tudo aquilo era uma despedida, eu tinha a certeza quase absoluta que seria uma espécie de despedida entre nós, eu pressentia que talvez aquela fosse a primeira e a ultima vez. Talvez tenha sido por isso que me tenha entregado a tudo, que não tenha recuado perante nada.

Nesse momento, entreguei a Draco Malfoy algo mais do que o meu coração, que já tinha sido roubado por ele. Eu entreguei-lhe o meu corpo, o meu coração e a minha alma. Naquele momento, eu permiti-me ser dele, entregar-me para ele. E tive numa certeza nesse instante: Eu amava-o, e por muito rude que ele fosse comigo, por muito antipático e grosseiro que ele fosse, eu não o conseguiria esquecer, não conseguiria arrancá-lo de mim, porque ele já fazia parte de mim, por muito que me custasse. Eu não o conseguiria esquecer pela vida toda.

---

-Eu amo-te – sussurrei no ouvido dele, ele ainda acariciava o meu cabelo. A minha cabeça estava pousada suavemente no peito dele, enquanto eu olhava as estrelas.

-Eu sei.

-Bem, normalmente os rapazes devem responder com um "Eu também te amo".

Draco gargalhou da minha frase. É claro que ele não me diria isso.

-Tu sabes que agora as coisas não vão poder ser como dantes, não sabes? – Ele perguntou-me, com uma nota de tristeza e pesar na voz – Existem tantas pessoas a saber, está tudo cada vez mais difícil.

-Bem, não são assim tantas… quer dizer, é o Colin, o Snape, os teus pais, a Luna…

-A Lovegood? Como é que ela descobriu?

-Beeem, ela é a minha melhor amiga – eu argumentei.

-Tu contaste-lhe?

-Bem, literalmente não, ela descobriu tudo.

-Bestial – Draco falou, aborrecido. Eu levantei-me suavemente e depositei-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-Não achas que é melhor irmos? – eu perguntei suavemente.

-Espera, eu… – ele hesitava – Eu… quero-te dizer uma coisa.

-Diz – eu respondi-lhe, dando um sorriso encorajador. Ele sorriu também para mim.

-Bem, Gi, é que eu quero que saibas que… Por muito esquisito que isto possa parecer, visto que é dito por mim, é a mais pura das verdades… Eu… Tu… Tu és especial para mim, tu és diferente, eu noto que não és como todas as outras raparigas com as quais eu já estive tu és… diferente.

-E eu sou diferente de forma boa ou má?

-Boa, é claro. Tu fazes-me sentir como se eu estivesse Entre o sonho e a realidade. – ele sussurrou, beijando-me ternamente.

Será que vale a pena dizer que adormeci neste dia com um sorriso nos lábios e que sonhei toda a noite com o Draco?

* * *

**N/A: **obrigado aos k komentaram, ñ vou estar aqui a citar nomes às fofuxitas k komentaram, por isso apenas um obrigado, k eu tou com pressa pa actualizar.

Já tenho o próximo capitulo pronto, por isso, se me enviarem muitos reviews, eu actualizo rapidamente…

Bjokitas ffxitas

**FenixTonks**

**P.S.: **Não, a fic ainda não cabou, ainda tem mt coisa pra vir


	13. Mais que Eu te amo

**CAPITULO 13: MAIS QUE "EU TE AMO"**

_Os lábios dele beijavam suavemente os seios de Ginny, enquanto esta gemia suavemente de puro deleite. Ela sentiu Draco sorrir de encontro à sua pele, ao ouvi-la suspirar._

_-De que é que te estás a rir? – Perguntou Ginny, meiga_

_-De ti._

_-De mim? – Ginny levantou-se suavemente debaixo dele, fazendo com que ele deixa-se escapar um muxoxo aborrecido – Em que é que eu tenho graça?_

_-Gi, vamos esquecer isso, ok? Estava tudo tão bom…_

_-Não não estava, Sr. Draco Malfoy – e agora ela parecia zangada – eu quero saber porque é que te riste de mim. – Ginevra levantou-se, ficando em pé de frente a Draco. Este aproveitou para olhar o corpo semi-nu da garota, para observar com atenção e gravar cada mínimo detalhe daquele corpo. Deste os seios perfeitos até às coxas grossas e elegantes. Ele imaginou mentalmente o que escondia a ultima peça de roupa que ela tinha ainda vestida._

_-Vá lá, Ginevra, sê sensata, vamos acabar aquilo que começámos – ele falou numa voz rouca e que soou extremamente sensual aos ouvidos de Ginny. Ela notou o toque de malícia na voz dele._

_-Não sei não. Enquanto tu não me responderes não há nada para o cão._

_-Tu chamaste-me cão? – E aquela sobrancelha irritantemente sexy estava de novo arqueada._

_-Bem… Não literalmente…E se eu chamei a culpa é tua._

_-Minha?_

_-Sim, tua, tu pensas que podes fazer o que quiseres com as garotas, mas não podes._

_-Ai não? E quem disse?_

_-Digo eu, oras!_

_-Ai sim? E se eu despedaçar completamente essa tua teoria?_

_-Tu não consegues._

_-Tens a certeza?_

_-Absoluta!_

_Draco levantou-se suave e sorrateiramente. No exacto momento em que os olhos prateados ficaram na altura dos de Ginevra, ela perdeu-se nesses olhos. Foi desarmada totalmente. Draco envolveu-a pela cintura de novo, beijando-a e fazendo a deitar-se de novo na relva. A língua dele explorava a boca dela sem nenhuma cerimónia, sem qualquer pedido de licença. As mãos dirigiam-se aos seios dela, apertando-os suavemente entre os seus dedos, para logo depois descerem até à cintura de Ginny. Ele já a tinha totalmente no seu controlo absoluto. E ele achava que estava na altura de continuar._

_As mãos desceram um pouquinho mais, encontrando a calcinha dela. Ele começou a empurrá-las suavemente para baixo, até que elas não estavam mais no corpo da garota._

_-Draco Malfoy, seu malicioso! – Disse Ginny, com um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o dele no rosto._

_-Eu? É claro que não sou – contra-atacou Draco, fingindo-se inocente, enquanto fazia uma trilha de beijos descendo suavemente dos seios dela e continuando para o ventre._

_Agora, finalmente, eles poderiam se amar._

Eu rolei suavemente na minha cama, com um sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto. As lembranças do dia anterior ainda estavam presentes na minha memória, estavam tão presentes como se tudo se tivesse passado à cinco minutos atrás. Por momentos temi que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho, que nada tinha acontecido. E eu desejava que tudo fosse realidade, aliás, tinha que ser, eu queria que fosse.

Decidida, peguei um pedaço de um dos meus pergaminhos e escrevi:

_«Draco:_

_Preciso mesmo confirmar, passou-se alguma coisa ontem entre nós ou tudo foi um sonho criado pelo meu cérebro?_

_Por favor, alumia a minha mente confirmando se tudo foi realidade ou apenas um sonho_

_Da sempre tua…»_

Corri até à torre das Corujas, entreguei o pergaminho para a coruja que me pareceu mais veloz e sussurrei um: "Draco Malfoy".

Entretanto a coruja já se tinha ido, e eu esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta, fosse ela qual fosse. Nem que fosse um: «Weasley, bebeste ou quê? Não se passou nada entre nós!».

Desde que fosse alguma coisa, tudo servia. Certa de 15 minutos depois, a coruja regressava trazendo uma resposta. Eu tirei-lhe apressadamente o pergaminho e a coruja voou de novo até ao seu ninho.

_«Gi:_

_Adivinha tu mesma? O que achas? Queres que tudo o que pensas que foi seja realidade ou um sonho?_

_Vou me deixar de enigmas. Sim, realmente tudo o que tu pensas que aconteceu realmente aconteceu, isto é, se o que estiver na tua cabecinha adorável for a lembrança de uma noite de puro deleite perto do lago. Mas se for algo totalmente pitoresco num lugar igualmente pitoresco, então foi pura imaginação da tua cabeça._

_Eu adoraria poder ter-te agora aqui no meu quarto, para podermos repetir a dose… Ou quem sabe, até mesmo melhorá-la…Mas tu sabes que é impossível, não é mesmo? Teremos que nos contentar com as cartas enquanto toda esta 'poeira não baixar'._

_Preciso de ti…_

_D.S.T._

_Draco»_

Essas iniciais do D.S.T é que não percebi lá muito bem, mas tudo bem. Não é preciso compreender, desde que seja do Draco. Pelo menos ainda temos as cartas para nos comunicar. Ao ler a parte de «_Mas se for algo totalmente pitoresco num lugar igualmente pitoresco, então foi pura imaginação da tua cabeça.» _Apeteceu-me seriamente responder-lhe com um pensamento extremamente perverso que passou pela minha mente (momentaneamente) poluída.

Abri a minha mochila buscando um resto qualquer de pergaminho, e quando achei, escrevi lá um pequeno recadinho:

_«A parte do 'realmente pitoresco' inclui: eu, tu, a cozinha isenta de elfos e montanhas de chocolate?»_

Escolhi outra coruja e pedi-lhe de novo para entregar a Draco Malfoy, enquanto eu rodava nos meus calcanhares e saía da Torre das Corujas, rumo ao Salão Principal.

Quando cheguei lá vi uma Luna sozinha na mesa dos Ravenclaw, visto ser ainda extremamente cedo. Ela lia uma daquelas revistas femininas que dão truques para conquistar os rapazes, testes sobre a personalidade da pessoa e conselhos sobre beleza.

-Oi! – Saudei, totalmente eufórica. Eufórica demais, diria mesmo.

-Bom dia, queres te sentar? – Luna nem desviou o olhar da revista para olhar para mim.

-E então, bem-humorada? – Tentei puxar conversa com ela.

-Não tanto quanto tu!

-Poxa, parece que hoje acordaste com os pés fora da cama! – Eu falei um pouco irritada, ela tinha conseguido quebrar um pouquinho do meu bom humor.

-Desculpa – ela falou, fechando a revista e encontrado o meu super-sorriso de euforia e felicidade.

-O que é que se passa para estares tão em baixo?

-Nada – eu lancei-lhe um olhar que dizia: "Nada não te deixa triste" – Ok, venceste. – Eu venci o quê, exactamente? – É que, Ginny, olha para mim: Sou uma sextanista feia e encalhada, que nunca teve um namorado na vida.

-Mas tu tiveste um namorado… Como é que se chamava mesmo aquele menino dos Hufflepuff…

-Ok, nunca tive um namorado DECENTE na minha vida. E olha para ti: És bonita, popular, tens uma avalanche de rapazes aos pés, namoras com um septanista lindo de morrer que por acaso é APENAS o rapaz mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, já para não falar no mais lindo de todos – ela suspirou, constrangida – Nem sei como é que ainda te dás com alguém como eu. Daqui a algum tempo deixas-me e passa a andar com as outras garotas também populares e começas a tratar-me por Louca Lovegood como tantas outras… Admite, Ginny, eu sou uma falhada, um zero à esquerda, um nada.

É, realmente a Luna estava muito em baixo nessa manhã. E eu sei exactamente do que ela está a precisar: um namorado. E eu vou-me encarregar de tratar disso, senão vou ter que ouvir ela queixar-se durante muuuuuiiiiiito tempo. Não é que eu me esteja a queixar por ouvi-la queixar-se, mas é que ela está arrombando a minha muralha de felicidade.

-É claro que tu não és nada disso, Luna. Primeiro, tu ainda não arranjaste um namorado decente porque não queres. Segundo, não és feia, apenas tu própria é que não te cuidas… Quer dizer, um cortezinho de cabelo na moda favorecia-te, assim como umas roupas mais diferentes (por uma maneira positiva). E depois, também podias deixar-te de algumas dessas coisas esquisitas que apenas tu usas, como por exemplo, aqueles brincos esquisitérrimos de rabanetes.

Aquela forma que eu estava a falar com ela fez-me lembrar alguém a dizer-me uma coisa parecida. Mais precisamente, fez-me lembrar um loiro e uns conselhos sobre moda.

-Terceiro, – continuei – eu realmente sou uma sortuda por poder 'conviver' – eu chamei 'conviver' ao facto de termos transado perto do lago? - com o Draco, quer dizer, ele é cá um pão – eu suspirei, um suspiro apaixonado. A Luna olhava para mim de forma esquisita – Mas nós não namorámos.

-Vocês estiveram juntos ontem à noite, não foi?

-Foi. Mas agora não é essa a questão, depois eu conto-te – acrescentei mentalmente um"Conto-te, mas não tudo". – E quarto, eu nunca, mas mesmo NUNCA, vou-te deixar para andar com aquelas putas excêntricas que se julgam populares. – Eu abracei-a, um abraço carinhoso de amizade. E ela já estava muito mais feliz.

-Ai, Ginny, o que é que eu faria sem ti? - E nesse momento uma coruja veio em minha direcção e deixou-me um pergaminho. – Não é um pouco cedo para o Correio?

Eu abri a carta, reconhecendo a letra do meu (amado) Draco:

_«Gi:_

_Antes de mais, lamento por não te ter respondido mais cedo, mas estava no duche. – _Aqui eu fiz uma pausa para imaginar o corpo musculado dele debaixo do chuveiro, não conseguindo reprimir um suspiro – _Bem, quando eu pensei nas coisas pitorescas, nunca me passou pela cabeça a proposta que me fizeste. Mas como foste tu que propuseste, eu prometo que vou pensar._

_Apesar de tudo, a tua ideia foi óptima, isto é, se for da maneira que eu estou a pensar. Já aviso que é uma maneira muito perversa de executarmos a acção. Ainda por cima tudo isto a passar-se numa cozinha? Tu não sabes tudo o que uma cozinha pode oferecer a uma mente perversa._

_E desde quando é que a menina tem pensamentos poluídos desse género? Acho que teres dormido comigo te fez mal…_

_Mas eu não me importo. Podemos tratar dessas tuas fantasias tresloucadas e, de certo modo, excêntricas._

_É uma pena não as podermos pôr, por enquanto, em prática._

_Draco»_

Eu sorri, de modo um pouco perverso, o que fez com que a Luna olhasse para mim, perguntando um:

-O que foi?

Nesse momento o (meu) loiro entrava para o Salão Principal acompanhado de Blaise Zabini, que olhava para qualquer ponto no tecto abobado do Salão. Eu aproveitei a distracção do acompanhante de Draco para dar a Draco um sorriso extremamente perverso e que foi correspondido pelo mesmo sorriso, vindo da parte dele. Desviamos rapidamente para ninguém notar.

-Será que agora podes me contar o que aconteceu ontem à noite entre ti e o Malfoy?

-Bem, nós apenas transámos.

-COMO? – eu deitei-lhe um _daqueles_ olhares, visto que eu tinha a certeza absoluta que os Slytherins olhavam para nós, no mínimo espantados. E então ela corrigiu quase que imediatamente – COMO ousaste manchar a minha revista?

Eu interiormente ria-me a bandeiras despregadas. Talvez por causa do escândalo que ela tinha feito, ou talvez pelo facto dela ter dado uma desculpa tão boba. Mas isso serviu para manter o olhar dos Slytherins afastado.

-Pronto, agora já sabes, dá para não fazer escândalo? – Perguntei eu de forma beeem baixa, para que as pessoas que agora cada vez mais entravam no Salão não ouvissem a conversa.

-Mas tu não me tinhas dito que ias FALAR com ele?

-Bem, nós falámos… Só que sabes como é que nós somos, nós começámos a falar, depois a brigar e finalmente acabámos a nos beijar descontroladamente.

-Bem, se estás feliz e não te arrependes de o ter feito, então eu não te vou censurar em nada, afinal, quem sou eu para fazer isso?

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso grato, começando (finalmente) a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

–** D&G–**

_Dois Slytherins entravam no Salão Principal, onde apenas estavam duas raparigas na mesa dos Ravenclaw, uma ruiva e uma loira com cabelos cor de palha, um grupinho de meninas do 2º ano na mesa dos Gryffindor e um Hufflepuff na sua mesa._

_Estes dois indivíduos que entraram eram totalmente diferentes aparentemente. Um loiro, com a pele muito clara e com olhos azuis-prateados, e cujo nome era Draco Malfoy. O outro, um moreno, de cabelos castanho-escuro quase preto e olhos castanhos. Tinha a pele bastante bronzeada e o nome era Blaise Zabini._

_Aparentemente eram muito diferentes, mas quanto à história familiar, nem tanto. Eram ambos Sangue Puro, filhos únicos e de famílias ricas e tradicionais. Ambos eram bastante populares com as garotas, em Hogwarts, mas Blaise agia mais pela calada, enquanto que Draco não se importava que soubessem que ele pegava muitas garotas._

_Mas, ultimamente, inexplicavelmente tinham sido deixados de ouvir os mexericos matinais sobre quem teria sido a vítima de Draco Malfoy desta vez._

_-Então, Draco, quem foi a vitima de ontem? – o assunto surgiu banalmente à conversa, como se fosse tão normal eles falarem daquilo como era normal eles falarem sobre acções da bolsa de valores._

_-Não houve nenhuma vítima, Blaise, de onde é que foste tirar essa ideia?_

_-Por amor de Merlin, Draco, achas que me enganas? Eu vi a que horas é que chegaste, e posso desde mais adiantar-te que foi de madrugada._

_-Como é que sabes que ontem não foi o dia de ser eu a fazer a ronda aos corredores?_

_-Porque quando tu vens de fazer a ronda tu segues directamente para o dormitório, o que não foi o caso._

_-Tu por acaso andas a vigiar-me, Zabini? – O tom de voz era venenoso, mostrava alguma espécie de fúria contida._

_-Não, apenas não consegui adormeci, por isso somei dois mais dois e cheguei a uma conclusão._

_-Ah sim? E a que conclusão chegaste?_

_-Por acaso, cheguei a duas conclusões. Ou tu estás apaixonado, ou tu tens uma namorada secreta._

_-Primeiro: Malfoys não se apaixonam nem amam, e segundo, porque é que eu teria uma namorada secreta e não a assumiria?_

_-Bem, isso leva-me à segunda conclusão: Tu namoras com a Granger e aí, como a sociedade nunca vos aceitaria, vocês namoram em segredo._

_Draco gargalhou da teoria maluca._

_-Por amor a Merlin, Blaise, achas mesmo que eu ia conseguir namorar uma coisa como a Granger? Primeiro, eu posso ter toda e qualquer garota, porque iria ficar com o pior? Segundo, eu teria nojo de ter de tocar naquela coisa Sangue-de-Lama (N/A: Sangue-ruim)._

_De repente, uma espécie de grito ecoou no Salão Principal._

_-COMO? – Blaise e Draco olharam para a fonte do grito, só para verem Luna Lovegood a gritar com a ruiva que estava sentada ao lado dela. As poucas pessoas que estavam no Salão olhavam para elas – COMO ousaste manchar a minha revista? – Draco tinha a certeza que não devia ser esse o motivo, mas suspirou fundo ao se dar conta que não tinha sido um 'como' devido ao que aconteceu na noite anterior._

_-A Lovegood é mesmo estranha, não é? – riu-se Blaise – Quer dizer, tanto escabeche por uma revistazinha qualquer. Ainda se fosse um revista pornô…_

_-Zabini, Zabini, Zabini… ainda com a mania de revistas pornográficas muggles debaixo da cama?_

_-Draco, tu não sabes o 'material' interessante que se encontra numa dessas revistas._

_-Deixa-me adivinhar o que se encontra lá: Mulheres nuas em posições provavelmente provocantes. Eu prefiro vê-las em carne e osso. Mas realmente, tens lá algumas boas._

_-Não acredito, Draco, andaste a ver as minhas revistas?_

_Draco gargalhou suavemente._

_-Como se não soubesses que todo o dormitório as vê._

_-Ok, ok, vamos mudar de assunto. Quando me vais dizer com quem estiveste ontem?_

_-Já viste, as acções da Nimbus subiram em flecha – Draco comentou, desfolhando o jornal, mudando totalmente de assunto._

_-Porque é que continuas a mudar de assunto? Diz logo com quem foi!_

_-Zabini, mete-te na tua vida, deixa a minha vida por minha conta e risco._

_-O que eu não consigo perceber, é o porquê de tanto mistério!_

_-Mas não há mistério nenhum. E agora, deixa-me em paz. – Ordenou Draco, levantando-se e seguindo sem prestar atenção._

_Draco segui furioso pelo Salão, mas nada identificava isso, excepto o cinzento tempestuoso em que se encontravam os seus olhos. _

_«Será que o Blaise não tem nada mais para fazer do que me importunar? E ainda depois põe-se a bolar ideias malucas… Como se eu algum dia fosse namorar a Sangue-de-Lama… Onde já se viu... Até me dá vontade de rir» Um sorriso irónico surgiu na face de Draco._

_«Mas se observares bem, Draco, tu estás quase a fazer isso, só que com Ginevra…» Falou uma vozinha na cabeça de Draco._

_«Mas Ginevra é Sangue-Puro.»_

_«Antes não achavas isso, apenas a julgavas como uma adoradora de muggles.»_

_«Mas eu gosto de estar com ela, gosto de a beijar, dormir com ela foi melhor do que tudo, gosto ATÉ de conversar com ela… Já para não dizer que ela já não se dá lá muito bem com a Sangue-de-Lama…»_

_«Mas continua sendo uma Weasley pobretona e adoradora de Muggles. Admite, Draco, tu sentes algo por ela»_

_«É claro que não, Malfoys não sentem.»_

_«Malfoys também não se envolvem com Weasleys e, no entanto, aí estás tu.»_

_«Poxa, como se não chegasse o Zabini a chatear-me, agora a minha própria consciência está contra mim?»_

_«Rende-te às evidências. Tu sentes alguma coisa diferente por ela. Admite, ela afecta-te.»_

_«É claro que não me afecta.»_

_«Ai não? Então que preocupação foi aquela naquele dia em que ela foi para o St. Mungos?»_

_«Ela podia ter morrido! É claro que eu estava preocupado!»_

_«Estás a ver! Malfoys não se preocupam com Weasleys, e tu preocupaste com ela. Malfoys não se envolvem de qualquer forma com Weasleys, e tu envolveste-te. Malfoys não sentem nada e tu sentes muita coisa por ela. Admite, fracassaste em ser um Malfoy de respeito.»_

_«Mas eu sou um Malfoy de respeito.»_

_«É claro que não és. És o Malfoy menos Malfoy de todos.»_

_«Porra, que consciência é esta?»_

_«Eu sou a tua consciência de Malfoy!»_

_«Só podia ser…»_

_Draco embateu directamente numa pessoa. Ia tão furioso consigo mesmo que nem se deu conta que ia contra outra pessoa. Só se apercebeu quando já tinha batido na pessoa e agora estavam os dois no chão._

_«Draco Malfoy, sai imediatamente de cima de mim!»

* * *

_

**N/A: **Tou sem palavras, smp fiko sem palavras quando vou escrever a N/a, já está a tornar-se habitual.

Um poukinho de recordação da noite passada no principio do capitulo

Não tem muita action D/G este capitulo, mas fazer o quê? Eles não podem estar sempre na marmelada!

Bem, eu não demorei E agora vou responder aos reviews:

**PiuPotter, eu **tbm amuh o Draco, tbm o konsidero perfeito, aliás, considero a palavra perfeita demasiado imperfeita para o descrever, ele é simplesmente divinal!

Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo, eu fikko mui feliz com isso

Pode comentar vinte vezes, se kiser, não me importo ;) Aki está o capitulo :)

K tal? Bjus

**Miaka**, eu faço esses trechinhos de humor sem quase me aperceber, axuh k sou demasiado instável a escrever… Um momento rio, no momento a seguir choro…

Não admira que o Colin esteja com ciúmes, a Ginny está totalmente e inconsequentemente apaixonada pelo gostoso do Draco… E já para não falar que ele deve estar preocupado com o facto de o Draco poder magoar a Ginny… mas não tenho a certeza, acho que ainda lhe vou perguntar ;)

K tal o capitulo? Bjus

**Nina Black Lupin** era óbvio que o Draco sentia algo por ela, mas nada melhor do que fazer ele quase declarar-se, não é?

Inda bem k o capitulo fikou bonitinho, kando o escrevi estava receosa sobre o ter feito mal…

Demorei mt para actualizar? Bjus

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** Tbm gostou deste Draco? Óptimo axuh k já me apaixonei por minha personagem… Enfim, sou patética –,–

Inda bem k gostou do capitulo suspiro de alivio

Cá está a fic, valeu a pena esperar? Bjus

* * *

E AGORA, apenas para puxar um poukinho pela curiosidade, um trecho do próximo capitulo:

«-Olha quem ela é, a Weasley! – Falou Draco, ironicamente. Eu pus no rosto o mesmo sorriso irónico que ele utilizara. – Eu pensava que tinhas ficado lá pelo hospital!

Ele gostava de me espicaçar, não era? Ele gostava tanto de fazer isso quanto eu gostava de o beijar.

-E desde quando é que os Malfoys pensam? – Gargalhadas abafadas da nossa plateia – Acho que acabaste de descobrir mais uma nova capacidade tua. Pensar. Deve ser muito difícil para ti, não?

A plateia fez aquele "Eeeeeee…" e também uns "Eu não admitia…" como se eu tivesse ofendido o meu 'adversário'. O sorriso irónico desapareceu por momentos enquanto ele descruzava os braços (sinal de perigo) e uma das sobrancelhas erguia-se suavemente.

-Estás muito bem informada sobre as minhas características, Weasley.»

Nome do capitulo: Com a cabeça na... Detenção?


	14. Com a cabeça na Detenção?

**CAPITULO 14: COM A CABEÇA NA… DETENÇÃO?**

Lá estava eu, caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado na cara, tudo efeito ainda da noite anterior. Tinha deixado a Luna no Salão Principal, pois ela tinha aulas do outro lado do castelo. Enquanto eu vou ter História da Magia, a Luna vai ter Aritmancia, e por isso nós seguimos separadas para as salas de aula.

Continuando, eu estavadistraída com os meus pensamentos sobre um loiro e também nos exames que começariam na semana seguinte, totalmente alheiaaoque se estava a passar ao meu redor que nem pensei na possibilidade (probabilidade) de chocar com alguém. Num momento eu estava na posição vertical, totalmente relaxada e abstraída, no momento seguinte eu tinha ido para ao chão, com alguém em cima de mim. E como se tudo isto não bastasse, quem se tinha magoado mais tinha sido eu, visto ter ficado por baixo.

Totalmente furiosa por a pessoa que chocou contra mim ir sem atenção (tal como eu ia), já estava totalmente preparada para começar a xingar a pessoa de todos os nomes possíveis e imaginários, quando me dei conta de com quem eu tinha chocado: Draco Malfoy.

E tê-lo de novo por cima de mim trouxe-me umas óptimas memórias, mas, o meu génio Weasley falou mais alto:

-Draco Malfoy, sai imediatamente de cima de mim!

O cenário era este: eu, estava no chão, por baixo dele, no meio de um corredor com os alunos a passarem para trás e para a frente, enquanto que ele parecia nem ter dado conta que nós tínhamos colidido. Quando eu falei, é que ele finalmente 'acordou' do sitio onde estava, ou seja, ele estava ainda mais distraído do que eu, possivelmente pensando nos N.I.E.M.'s que ele vai ter.

Ele olhou com as suas orbes cinzas directamente nos meus olhos. Era quase como se os meus olhos estivessem a serem perfurados pelo gelo que aqueles olhos transmitiam, talvez devido a estar com os nossos rostos tão perto.

Quando Draco me reconheceu, os seus (suaves, deliciosos e gostosos) lábios curvaram-se naquele sorrisinho bem ao estilo Malfoy, aquele sorriso irónico tão nele característico. Uma aglomeração tinha se formado à nossa volta, e então eu empurrei-o (suavemente) de cima de mim.

-Olha quem ela é, a Weasley! – Falou Draco, ironicamente. Eu pus no rosto o mesmo sorriso irónico que ele utilizara. – Eu pensava que tinhas ficado lá pelo hospital!

Ele gostava de me espicaçar, não era? Ele gostava tanto de fazer isso quanto eu gostava de o beijar.

-E desde quando é que os Malfoys pensam? – Gargalhadas abafadas da nossa plateia – Acho que acabaste de descobrir mais uma nova capacidade tua. Pensar. Deve ser muito difícil para ti, não?

A plateia fez aquele "Eeeeeee…" e também uns "Eu não admitia…" como se eu tivesse ofendido o meu 'adversário'. O sorriso irónico desapareceu por momentos enquanto ele descruzava os braços (sinal de perigo) e uma das sobrancelhas erguia-se suavemente.

-Estás muito bem informada sobre as minhas características, Weasley.

Engoli em seco por instantes. Ele estava louco? Se continuasse assim a escola ainda ia descobrir que nós tínhamos um caso!

-Sabes, Malfoy, é impossível não se ouvir falar das tuas características, tu passas os dias a falar delas. Esse ego enorme ocupa a escola toda. – Silêncio, enquanto eu caminhava sedutoramente até ele. Só me apetecia agarrar nele pela gravata e entrar numa daquelas salas fazias para podermos fazer… hum… 'coisas'.

Aproximei-me devagar, com os mesmos movimentos felinos que ele próprio utilizava. Aliás, tinha sido ele que me tinha ensinado tudo aquilo, não era mesmo? Pois agora, que arcasse com as consequências. Pus-me nas pontas dos pés para conseguir alcançar o ouvido dele:

-E também já testei algumas – murmurei, num sussurro inaudível para a plateia, audível para ele. Ele tinha percebido o que é que eu faria se estivéssemos sós.

Voltei a pousar os calcanhares dos pés no chão. Ele encarava os meus olhos com os olhos dele, agora de um azul-metálico.

No momento seguinte, a mão dele tinha tocado suavemente no meu queixo, puxando-o para cima. Vi que ele deu uma olhadela na plateia antes de continuar:

-Para uma Weasley, até que não és feia – o silêncio mortífero na plateia, o mesmo sorriso irónico nos lábios dele – Aliás, és bem jeitosinha – olhar nada discreto para o decote da minha blusa, que lhe dava uma visão (generosa) dos meus seios. O sorriso expandiu-se nos lábios dele.

No momento seguinte eu senti os lábios dele colados nos meus. Nada daqueles beijos arrebatadores de tirar a respiração, apenas um ligeiro encosto de lábios, e no momento seguinte a minha mão tinha tentado atingir o rosto dele, movimento que foi totalmente calculado por ele, visto que agora segurava suavemente o meu pulso. Não que eu quisesse bater-lhe, mas todo o teatro tinha que parecer perfeito.

-Tu não prestas! – Vociferei eu, com ódio (aparente).

-Eu sei. – De novo o mesmo sorriso sarcástico, que o deixava incrivelmente sexy.

-Malfoy, Weasley! – Uma terceira voz quebrava agora o silêncio, e nós quebrávamos o contacto visual. Virámos os rostos no exacto momento em que a Professora McGonagall começava a caminhar ameaçadoramente até nós, fazendo os alunos dispersarem. Os olhos dela faiscavam, um sinal que só podia significar uma coisa: Nós estávamos tramados. – Os dois, para o meu escritório. – Nós ainda encarávamos a professora (e o corredor agora deserto), sem nem nos movermos – Já. – Acrescentou num tom de voz cortante, que fez com que eu e o Draco a seguíssemos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até chegarmos ao escritório da professora.

Quando chegámos, ela ordenou que nos sentássemos, encarando-nos com uma expressão de fúria.

-PORQUE SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FICAR QUIETOS? PRINCIPALMENTE TU, MALFOY, SEMPRE A ARRANJAR PROBLEMAS! TU TENS MUITA SORTE NÃO PERTENCERES Á MINHA EQUIPA, SENÃO TU NÃO ESTARIAS ASSIM HABITUADO! E MISS WEALEY, ERA UMA DAS PESSOAS QUE EU MENOS ESPERAVA ENCONTRAR NO MEIO DE TODO ESTE ESCANDÂ-LO! – A professora fez uma pausa para respirar, mas logo continuou, já num tom de voz mais baixo – PARECE QUE OS AVISOS NÃO TÊM EFEITO SOBRE VOCÊS, POR ISSO, POR MUITO QUE ME CUSTE DAR UMA DETENÇÃO NA ÉPOCA DOS N.I.E.M.'s, VÃO CUMPRIR DETENÇÃO, OS DOIS, JUNTOS, NA MESMA SALA! – McGonagall voltou a fazer uma pausa para respirar (bem) fundo, como se para acalmar os nervos. – Depois enviar-vos-ei uma coruja com a data e o lugar da detenção, agora podem ir. E menos 20 pontos para cada uma das equipas, por estarem a discutir no corredor.

Eu e Draco saímos do escritório da professora, aliviados por não termos que ouvir mais sermão. Depois de tudo aquilo, não estava com nenhuma disposição para ir para a aula, por isso simplesmente dirigi-me para o Lago, nem sequer reparando para onde é que Draco ia.

Sentei-me na beira do lago, admirando a Lula Gigante que punha os seus tentáculos para fora. Acordei do meu transe de ver a Lula Gigante quando uma pedra foi arremessada para o lago, saltando pela água antes de se afundar. Eu olhei para o lado, apenas para confirmar a minha suspeita de quem tinha arremessado a pedra: Draco Malfoy.

-Eu pensava que me tinhas dito que tínhamos de nos manter afastados enquanto a "poeira não abaixasse" – fiz o gesto de aspas com as mãos. Ele tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte.

-E devíamos ter-nos mantido afastados – ele encolheu os ombros, como se não tivesse importância.

-E então porque é que isso não aconteceu?

-Sei lá, Gi – ele pôs os braços atrás da cabeça, deitando-se suavemente na relva. Agora ele olhava as nuvens.

-Nós não devíamos ter feito o que fizemos. – Um sorriso maroto apareceu no meu rosto. Eu olhei de novo para ele, que agora afrouxava o nó da gravata e desapertava os dois primeiros botões da camisa dele. Eu pousei suavemente a minha cabeça no peito dele.

-É, realmente não o devíamos ter feito. – Uma das mãos dele acariciava o meu cabelo.

-Arrependido? – Perguntei com uma voz como se zombasse dele.

-Nunca!

Eu gargalhei suavemente, juntamente com ele. As carícias dele no meu cabelo estavam a deixar-me com sono.

-Acho que ultimamente temos feito muitas coisas que não devíamos – desta vez, quem falou foi ele. – Arrependida?

-As pessoas nunca se devem arrepender daquilo que fazem, por muito mau que a coisa em si tenha sido. Porque nós sempre aprendemos algo com a nossa vida.

-Estás a dizer que ontem foi mau?

-Ontem foi óptimo! – Eu respondi, rolando os olhos nas órbitas. Na posição em que estava, não deu para ver que ele tinha dado um sorriso sincero para mim.

-E agora? - Aquele pensamento fazia ping-pong na minha cabeça.

-Agora? – Draco respondeu – Agora deixa rolar.

---

E lá estávamos nós, prontos para cumprir a detenção. Parados em frente ao escritório da McGonagall, aguardando o que estava para vir. Draco batia insistentemente com o pé direito no chão, impaciente pela demora da professora. Eu rezava baixinho para que ela se tivesse esquecido de nós. Nenhum dos dois ousava proferir uma palavra, até que finalmente vimos a professora cruzar o corredor.

-Sigam-me – a professora ordenou. Nada de "Desculpem pelo atraso" ou algo do género, apenas essa simples ordem.

Nós seguimo-la até à sala de Transfiguração, onde ela nos abriu a porta, parecendo ainda furiosa connosco. A sala estava uma autêntica bagunça, como sempre fica depois de um dia de aulas. Eu comecei a imaginar qual seria a nossa detenção. A imaginar não, na minha cabeça formava-se mesmo a detenção em si, só esperava que a própria McGonagall falasse.

-Calculo que já devem imaginar o que seja a detenção – falou a professora. Eu já imaginava, mas pela cara que o Draco estava, os neurónios dele ainda não estavam a trabalhar.

-E o que é suposto nós fazermos? – Pergunta ridícula do Draco, mas fazer o quê? Ele pode ser o rapaz que beija melhor em toda a Hogwarts, mas no que toca a algumas coisas, ele é realmente lento.

-Bem, vocês vão restaurar a paz e a harmonia desta sala – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar interrogativo à professora. Então ela continuou – Entenda-se por: Os dois, vão limpar esta sala sem magia! Os dois! Juntos! Sem magia! Caso algum use magia, voltam a ficar OS DOIS de detenção! Fiz-me entender? – Nós concordamos que sim – Óptimo, volto daqui a nada, só vou fazer… umas coisas.

A professora saiu e bateu a porta. Ouvi um "Clic" da fechadura que indicava que estávamos visivelmente trancados dentro da sala de aula desarrumada.

-Para que é que existem os elfos, afinal? Essa professora é maluca – sentenciou Draco, rolando os olhos – Onde já se viu, termos que limpar essa nojeira?

Eu gargalhei da cara que ele fazia.

-Quê, vais contar _Papá_ que te mandaram limpar uma sala em Hogwarts? – Debochei dele. Os olhos dele escureceram por momentos, ao ouvir a referência ao pai dele.

-É melhor começarmos a limpar, senão nunca mais saímos daqui.

-O que achas de dividirmos a sala? – Eu perguntei para ele. Ele concordou com a cabeça – Tu varres o chão e arrumas as mesas, enquanto que eu lavo o chão e limpo toda esta poeira – interrupção para um espirro – Que dizes?

-Concordo.

Eu peguei num dos panos para limpar o pó, enquanto lhe entregava a vassoura. É, eu tinha encarregado ele daquelas tarefas porque assim a Cinderela não parte nenhuma unha, todo o trabalho directamente com as mãos era feito por mim.

Comecei a limpara calmamente o pó, e a pôr os restos de coisas esquisitas para o chão. Supostamente Draco devia ir varrendo. Supostamente.

Eu olhei para ele, que olhava para a vassoura, inseguro. Então, ele passou a vassoura no chão, de um lado para o outro. Eu percebi claramente que ele não sabia varrer, o que me fez gargalhar na cara dele. Ele olhou-me, zangado, lançando-me olhares mortais. Quando eu finalmente me consegui controlar, eu falei:

-Não é assim que se varre!

-Vassouras são para se voar, não para varrer o chão! – Ele comentou, indignado.

-Tudo bem, Gata Borralheira, mas esta vassoura não é a tua vassoura, é simplesmente uma qualquer vassoura. Ela NÃO voa.

Draco voltou a bufar, indignado. Eu tentei ensinar-lhe a varrer, mas ele pura e simplesmente fracassou na aprendizagem. Então ele fez uma sugestão, no mínimo, brilhante:

-E que tal se trocássemos de tarefas? Eu acabo de limpar o pó e tu varres o chão.

Eu concordei, começando a varrer a sala. Pelo que eu estava a ver, ele estava a ter sucesso na tarefa de limpar o pó.

Com toda aquela brincadeira, esqueci-me totalmente da McGonagall. Esqueci-me que estava numa detenção _aparentemente_ com o meu inimigo. Nós agora conversávamos fluidamente, enquanto que fazíamos as nossas tarefas.

-O que é que vês no Cicatriz, Ginevra? Eu não consigo perceber, por mais que tente!

-Ah, eu não vejo mais nada no Harry, ele é apenas meu amigo. Mais um amigo.

-Mas o que é que vias nele?

-Eu acho que o via quase como um herói, o típico final em que o herói salva a donzela do Dragão malvado e acabam casando e vivendo felizes para sempre. Acho que no fundo, era apenas admiração. Ciúmes? – perguntei divertida

-Nos teus sonhos, querida Ginevra.

-E o que é que tu vês na Parkinson?

-Ela é boa na cama – ele encolheu os ombros, com indiferença, enquanto eu fechei a cara. – Ciúmes?

-Eu não tenho ciúmes de pessoas infiéis. – Respondi, curta e seca, diria mesmo ríspida. Como ele tem a lata de me dizer «Uau, a Parkinson é muito melhor na cama que tu!»? Eu tive a minha primeira vez nesse assunto com ele, e de certeza que na primeira vez que a Parkinson foi para a cama, ela não era assim tão boa. Não me admira que aquela buldogue tenha experiência que chegue e sobre, ela já deve ter dormido com meia Hogwarts!

Enquanto eu tinha estes pensamentos furiosos e borbulhantes na minha cabeça, Draco aproximava-se suavemente de mim, pelas minhas costas. Senti ele envolver-me suavemente pela cintura, pousando a sua cabeça no meu ombro, os lábios dele ficando à altura do meu ouvido:

-Chateada? – Eu tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito, o que só significava claramente uma coisa: eu estava muito chateada e zangada.

-O que achas? – Eu falei, sarcástica. Quem ele pensava que era?

-Não sei, diz-me tu. – E agora o nariz dele roçava na minha orelha. Hum, sim, aquilo estava gostoso, muito gostoso. – E a Pansy não chega nem aos teus pés. – Ele sussurrou-me, divertido. Ahhhh, eu não acredito, ele disse que eu era melhor na cama do que a Pansy-prostituta-Parkinson. É, agora posso morrer, que morro feliz!

Ele afastou-se de mim, voltando ao trabalho, tal como eu. Ele sorria suavemente, depois de me ter visto ter uma crise de ciúmes. E eu adoro ver aquele sorriso nele. Ele fica tão meigo, tão, tão, tão fofo!

Passado algum tempo, começámos a fazer as nossas segundas tarefas, eu comecei a lavar o chão e ele começou a arrumar as mesas. Continuávamos a conversar, pausando enquanto sorriamos ou nos olhávamos.

-Professor preferido? – Eu perguntei

-Já foi o Snape. Agora nem sei. E tu?

Pensei por momentos, antes de responder:

-Eu gosto muito da professora McGonagall.

-Não deves estar a falar da mesma professora que nos pôs de detenção – ele rolou os olhos – Profissão futura?

-Medibruxa. Gosto de ajudar as pessoas. E tu?

-Estou a fazer as matérias para Auror, mas provavelmente vou tomar o controlo de todos os investimentos e empresas que a minha família tem, assim que o meu pai morrer. Mas se tiver tempo de acabar o curso de Auror…

Eu sorri para ele, o meu sorriso mais meigo. Incrível como é que um Malfoy queria ser Auror.

Finalmente, depois de horas de trabalho, a sala estava imaculadamente limpa. Ok, não vou exagerar, a sala não estava assim tão limpa, nós não éramos elfos, demos o nosso melhor mas mesmo assim a sala não estava totalmente limpa. Existia algumas falhas no nosso sistema de limpeza, mas já estava aceitável.

Eu sentei-me, cansada, numa das mesas. Vício horrível, esse que eu tinha, sentar em cima das mesas e não em cadeiras, como gente normal. Acho que no fundo eu não sou normal em algumas coisas.

-Eu não acredito, a McGonagall ainda não voltou – Draco respirou fundo, como que pedindo paciência – Primeiro dá-me uma detenção na semana anterior aos N.I.E.M's, como é suposto eu estudar? Depois, atrasasse para a nossa detenção, e nem pede desculpas. No momento seguinte, tranca-nos nesta sala. Agora, nunca mais aparece. Onde está a consideração por nós? – Ele perguntou-me. Eu concordava com tudo o que ele dizia, mas apenas bocejei, em reposta. Ele sentou-se pesadamente numa cadeira e deitou a cabeça dele na mesa – Estou morto…

-Por este andar, bem que vamos adormecer antes da professora chegar. E isso vai ser mau.

-Pois vai. – Ele levantou a cabeça, procurando algo para nós fazermos. Os olhos dele pararam, ao avistarem algum objecto. Então levantou-se, e eu apenas o segui com o olhar.

Ele destapou o objecto em questão, que depois de estar sem o lençol branco que o cobria, eu reconheci como sendo um gramofone. Draco pegou a colecção de discos negros de vinil e começou a procurar um. Eu não sei ao certo o que ele procurava, mas ia vendo os vários discos e fazendo algumas caretas engraçadas para alguns. Eu sorri-a. E então ele parou num, e deu um sorriso sarcástico para o próprio disco. É, ele tinha encontrado o disco que ele queria. Pousou os outros e tirou aquele da capa em que se encontrava. Pousou-o no gramofone e ligou-o.

Em poucos segundos, uma música linda enchia o ar. Era uma música suave, eu chamar-lhe-ia mesmo romântica. Draco dirigiu-se a mim com o seu melhor sorriso de galanteador e estendeu-me a mão, perguntando-me:

-Dás-me a honra desta dança?

A minha mão entrelaçou-se na dele, enquanto eu sussurrava um tímido «Aceito», e ele conduzia-me até mais perto do gramofone.

Ele envolveu-me suavemente pela cintura, colando os nossos corpos. Os meus braços abraçavam o pescoço dele, e ele olhava-me directamente nos olhos.

Era como se aqueles olhos, agora predominantemente azuis, conseguissem desnudar a minha mente, como se ele conseguisse ler o meu cérebro e a minha alma, como se perfurasse dentro de mim e o fizesse enxergar o meu coração. Ali, assim, com ele, sentia tudo. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia nada. Sentia um tudo completo e pertencente, como se tudo fosse magicamente mágico, mas também um pouco imperfeito. E sentia um nada, como se nenhum tormento estivesse presente, como se me sentisse mais leve do que com a maioria das pessoas, um nada de perfeição indiscritivel. Normalmente eu carregava um peso, o peso de não puder ser eu própria com as pessoas, de ter que fingir e dizer «Eu odeio» quando na realidade amo. Mas não com ele. Com ele eu me sentia completa, sentia que o mundo podia desaparecer e explodir que nós continuaríamos ali, para sempre. Para sempre amados e compreendidos, para sempre tudo e nada. Para sempre, apenas nós, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Os lábios de Draco tocaram os meus suavemente, um beijo calmo, que condizia com a música. Por momentos esquecemos totalmente que a Professora McGonagall podia aparecer, esquecemos de tudo menos de nós, menos um no outro.

Entregámo-nos ao beijo de alma e coração, demos tudo de nós naquele beijo. No início começou calmo, suave, apaixonado. Depois começou a tornar-se mais arrebatador, violento, expressando desejo. Rapidamente os nossos corpos respondiam por nós, nosso coração e nosso desejo fundidos de novo.

Recuei até ficar entre uma mesa e Draco. Sentei nela, e senti o olhar pervertido dele para mim. Respondi com o mesmo olhar, e no momento seguinte puxava-o pela gravata para um beijo ávido de amor, de desejo, de paixão, ávido de Draco Malfoy.

A mão dele 'escorregou'para a minha coxa, por debaixo da minha saia. O toque ousado dele fez-me lembrar 'aquela' noite. E daí se estávamos numa Sala de aula?

Eu comecei a tentar desabotoar a camisa dele. Maldita camisa, não desabotoava. Ele separou-se alguns segundos de mim, aproveitando para se rir de mim, de eu estar furiosa por não conseguir desabotoar os malditos botões.

Ele voltou a beijar-me, voltou a juntar os nossos corpos. A língua dele explorava a minha boca, para logo depois de encontrar de novo com a minha língua, numa dança sensual. Os nossos corações batiam, compassados, ao ritmo da música.

Ele beijou o meu pescoço, para logo depois voltar a beijar a minha boca. Meu bom Merlin, aquele rapaz me fazia perder o chão, me levava às nuvens. E aquela mão dele, aquelas carícias na minha coxa… Eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus actos!

Nós estávamos totalmente envolvidos naquele beijo, envolvidos em nós. Totalmente concentrados em darmo-nos um ao outro, já esquecidos que estávamos de detenção numa sala de aula, na sala de aula DA PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL.

Só fomos trazidos à realidade quando uma voz furiosa cortou a música suave:

-MAS O QUE É ISTO!

* * *

**N/A: **Oiax, planeta Terra chamando a mim própria! Depois do tempo k eu fickei sem postar, que eu ignoro totalmente quantos dias foi, cá cheguei eu, com um capitulo novíssimo em folha.

Sendo sinceros, já que se está em detenção, um pouquinho mais de diversão não faz mal, certo?

Bem, eu vou deixar de falar bosta e escrever as respostas aos reviews:

**Nina Black Lupin**fico feliz k tenha achado divertido:)! Depois de uma noite com o loiro galanteador, quem é que não fica com a mente suja? Eu só de escrever esta fic fikei com a minha mente totalmente poluída! Não deixe de ler, ok?

Bjus

**Miaka, **O namorado da Luna vai ser surpresa! E só para mostrar o quão surpresa vai ser, eu vou revelar aqui e agora que a Luna vai ir ao Baile de Finalistas acompanhada por um septimanista! Blaise quase k acertava com kem o Draco estava saindo! Mas a sua consciência de Malfoy o tortura, não é? É, acertou, Draco esbarrou em Ginny! Eu gostei do resultado, o que achou?

Bjus

**Jamelia Millian**ainda está acordada? Ou será que já entrou em coma? (desesperada) Espero que ainda possa ler o resto da fic! Draco chocou com Ginny! O que achou da reacção?

Bjus

**estrelinha W.M**eu fiko feliz por gostares k eu escreva eu Português PT, pk afinal de contas, a maioria das fics portuguesas aki no são em português BR. Mas fazer o quê? Eu sou portuguesa e ngm vai me fazer mudar o meu português. Mas admito que por vezes sai uma ou outra expressão mais BR, mesmo sem querer. Já para não falar que existem palavras BR que eu não despenso! K tal o capitulo?

Bjus

**PiuPotter****, o** Draco é realmente lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso, sexy, fantástico em tudo… Enfim, fico feliz que goste do meu Draco, afinal, ele é um pouco infiel à personagem original. Mas quem disse que eu não altero as personagens para eu poder fazer delas o que quiser (sorriso maléfico)?

Sabia que eu só descobri com o seu review k só se pode comentar uma vez por capitulo O.O? Komo ficou o capitulo, mal?

Bjus

* * *

Bem, posto o próximo capitulo quando puder Agredecimentos a todos os que comentaram…

Bjus pa td o mundo

Portem-se bem..mal!

Fui!


	15. Justificações & eu odeio exames e NIE

**CAPITULO 15: JUSTIFICAÇÕES & EU ODEIO N.I.E.M.'s E EXAMES**

_A professora McGonagall caminhava em passos rápidos até à sala de transfiguração. Conhecendo os alunos inimigos como conhecia, provavelmente o Malfoy e a Weasley já se estavam a matar dentro da sala de aula. E tudo isso porque ela tinha trancado a porta, só para se certificar de que eles não saíam (fugiam) da detenção sem ordem dela em contrário. Mas olhando as horas no seu relógio, ela diria que eles já tinham acabado e agora provavelmente estavam enfeitiçando-se mutuamente. E tudo isso por culpa dela, que tinha adormecido enquanto esperava o tempo passar._

_Ao aproximar-se da sala não pode admirar-se por não ouvir nada de mais. Será que eles já se tinham enfeitiçado tanto que não conseguiam falar e/ou gritar? Ou isso, ou algum dos dois tinha conseguido quebrar o seu feitiço, o que era parcialmente impossível! _

_Então, à medida que se ia aproximando, começou a ouvir uma música suave, um dos seus discos tocava suavemente. Como eles ousaram tocar no seu precioso gramofone? Mas tudo bem, desde que eles não se tivessem matado._

_Começou a ouvir a música mais alto, e então identificou-a como uma daqueles discos que Dumbledore lhe tinha oferecido pelo Natal. Sim, porque ela nunca compraria/ouviria um disco daqueles, só Dumbledore mesmo. Ela continuava achando-o um pouco hippie e com tendências demasiado juvenis._

_Apertou mais o passo, quando avistou a porta da sua sala. Pediu interiormente a Merlin para ela ainda estar inteira. Chegando perto da porta, sacou da varinha e murmurou o contra-feitiço para abrir a porta. Ao abri-la o seu espanto não podia ser maior._

_Lá estavam os dois jovens, os mesmos que ela tinha deixado em detenção por se odiaram reciprocamente, beijando-se efusivamente._

_Os corpos, totalmente grudados no meio dos beijos 'calientes'. Ela voltou a olhar para eles, apenas para se certificar de que ELES eram o Malfoy e a Weasley. É, definitivamente eram, uma ruivinha e um loiro. O Capuchinho Vermelho nas garras do malvado Lobo Mau._

_Eles estavam irremediavelmente envolvidos de tal forma nos seu…hum…afazeres que nem se deram conta que ela tinha entrado. Ouviu o Malfoy rir de alguma coisa, e logo voltar a beijar a Weasley. A mão dele estava dentro da saia dela. O que é que eles estavam fazendo? Eles estavam a meio de uma detenção, não num quarto. Ela não ia ver mais, aliás, ela não QUERIA ver mais. Os jovens de hoje em dia já não são o que eram._

_-MAS O QUE É ISTO? – Gritou a professora, vermelha de raiva. Os dois 'apaixonados' separaram-se bruscamente, encarando a professora como se ela fosse um Manticore. Ela pode visualizar as roupas semi-desabotoadas e totalmente amassadas de ambos._

_-Vocês estavam a beijar-se?_

_Draco e Ginny entreolharam-se, totalmente perplexos._

_«Estou ferrada!» pensou Ginny, desesperada_

_«Que professora mais inoportuna, não podia ter chegado 5 minutos depois? E depois ainda vem com o 'vocês estavam a beijar-se?'. Não, eu estava vendo se ela tem uma cárie no dente do fundo, com a minha língua...» Pensou Draco, totalmente irritado. Apeteceu-lhe tanto dizer essa última frase do seu pensamento para a professora, mas conteve-se, por Ginny «Sim, apenas por ela, por mais ninguém!»_

_-O que lhe parece? – Perguntou Draco, sarcástico, recebendo no momento seguinte uma cotovelada (nada) 'meiga' de Ginny._

_-É melhor que se expliquem, e já! E nada de mentiras ou desculpas!_

_Ginny suspirou, saindo da posição (confortável e totalmente comprometedora) em que se encontrava, juntamente com Draco Malfoy. Ela levantou-se, começando a abotoar os botões desabotoados, e tentando em vão desamassar a sua roupa amassada._

_-Professora, eu vou ser sincera, afinal, acho que não vale de nada mentir, não é mesmo? – Draco lançou a Ginny um olhar de incredulidade, como se lhe dissesse um "Eu não acredito que vais fazer o que eu estou a pensar que vais fazer!"_

_-É sim, Miss Weasley._

_-Bem, eu e o Draco não nos controlámos, quer dizer, também a professora não devia ter-nos fechado dentro desta sala! Afinal, somos uma rapariga e um rapaz, fechados numa sala em plena madrugada._

_-Pois – argumentou Draco – o que esperava que fizéssemos, bolinhos? Por amor de Merlin, também o que passou pela cabeça da professora para nos trancar na sala? E também, porque é que demorou tanto? Como se não tivesse bastado o facto de ter chegada atrasada à detenção, agora também ainda vai nos castigar por nós não estarmos discutindo mais? Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos não estávamos a discutir e a tacar feitiços um no outro. Mas sabe que mais, professora McGonagall? Eu nem vou argumentar mais nada porque eu já perdi demasiado tempo de estudo, esperando que a professora se dignasse a aparecer. Por isso, boa noite para ambas que eu vou dormir porque amanhã tenho N.I.E.M's! – Draco dirigiu-se à porta, ainda furioso, deixando especada uma professora McGonagall, que apenas assimilou o que estava a acontecer quando Draco estava chegando à porta._

_-Mr. Malfoy, menos 50 pontos para os Slytherins. – Mas Draco não ligou nada, apenas continuou o seu percurso, fechando a porta com um estrondo._

_-Professora, eu acho que a senhora está pegando demasiado pesado – argumentou Ginny – Quer dizer, a professora tem que ver que ele é um daqueles alunos super stressados por causa dos N.I.E.M's, e provavelmente entrou em paranóia por perder uma noite de estudo. A professora sabe que esta detenção era totalmente desnecessária, não sabe? Quer dizer, bastava ter-nos avisado e descontado alguns pontos que nós não discutíamos mais._

_A professora olhou para Ginny, atónita. Agora ela também tinha que ouvir sermão dos alunos? Mas quem é que eles pensavam que eram?_

_-Miss Weasley, a detenção acabou, ainda está aqui a fazer o quê? E menos 20 pontos pelo comportamento que teve na detenção._

_-Não deviam ser 50?_

_-JÁ! FORA DAQUI._

**- D&G-**

A semana dos exames, a coisa que todos os alunos mais temem. A semana em que se mede os conhecimentos obtidos ao longo de um ano com apenas um único teste, o que está erradamente errado. Quer dizer, e se nos der uma branca a meio do exame? É desastroso a nossa carreira escolar ter esse teste no final do ano. Principalmente quando são N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's.

Eu sei, eu sei que devia estar a estudar para o exame de Transfiguração, mas para quê? Eu já sei a matéria de Transfiguração e de Encantamentos, só preciso de estudar para História da Magia, Poções, Astronomia e um pouquinho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas não consigo tirar da minha cabeça um certo loiro que provavelmente está sentado na biblioteca fazendo o que eu devia fazer. Talvez eu vá até lá só para ver se o encontro. Possivelmente.

Mas eu não estou a conseguir concentrar-me para os exames, ver o Harry, o Ron e a Hermione a estudar, vai fazer agora 5 horas com direito a pausa para o almoço faz-me pensar _nele. _De novo nele, sempre nele. Sempre o pensamento perdido no loiro que decide invadir sempre os meus sonhos, sempre sonhando com ele.

Eu sei que devia estudar Poções, aliás, o Colin está sentado mesmo à minha frente divagando sobre o que estudar em Poções. E sabem que mais? Eu não estou a ouvir nada porque o meu pensamento está perdido de novo nele, de novo em Draco. Oh, óptimo, agora o Colin decidiu abanar uma mão à minha frente. Possivelmente vou ouvir uma bronca por não estar a prestar atenção, mas e daí, quem disse que me importo? Se quem me estivesse a ensinar Poções fosse o Draco, decididamente que eu estaria a aprestar atenção, mas nãããããooooooo, o Draco tem que estar a estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s.

Ok, agora o Colin está a ficar estranho, a estalar os dedos à minha frente e a abanar uma das mãos. Será que ele não percebe que eu quero dedicar mais umas horas a pensar no meu Draquinho? Ok, esta fala saiu demasiado a Pansy Parkinson. Eu definitivamente tenho que parar de pensar nele, senão vou tornar-me outra Parkinson rastejando aos pés dele, e isso não é bom, mesmo nada bom.

Ok, parece que o Colin está bolando o próximo plano para chamar a minha atenção, visto que ele parece estar a pensar. E então:

-Aiiiiii, isso doeu! – Argumentei eu, quando o Colin deu um beliscão no meu braço. O que é que ele tinha na cabeça, estrume?

-Bem, eu não precisava de ter tomado medidas drásticas se tu não estivesses para aí como uma boba com cara de idiota pensando em sei lá o quê ou em quem em vez de estares a prestar atenção ao que eu digo.

-Desculpe, Sr. Coitado-de-mim-porque-ninguém-está-a-ouvir-o-que-eu-digo, mas eu não tenho culpa se a Sala Comum está repleta de pequenos fedelhos do primeiro ano a tentarem ensurdecer os nossos ouvidos! Tu sabes muito bem o quanto eles são chatos e insuportáveis. – Eu olhei o meu relógio – E vou indo, eu combinei com a Luna em encontramo-nos na biblioteca.

-Vais mesmo encontrar-te com a Luna, ou será que vais encontrar-te com outro espécime loiro?

-Querido Colin, eu vou mesmo encontra-me com a Luna, eu falei que lhe ia dar umas dicas de moda. – Eu levantei-me do meu lugar sentado e coloquei a minha mochila nas costas.

-Desde quando é que TU dás dicas de moda?

-Desde que a Luna está totalmente em baixo e quase entrando em depressão. – Conclui eu, antes de sair para a biblioteca. Felizmente eu tinha conseguido convencê-la em deixar de fazer revisões de Estudos das Runas para ela ir ter comigo, afinal de contas, eu tenho que fazer com que ela fique totalmente deslumbrante (ok, que pelo menos consiga arranjar um namorado decente) antes de acabar o ano, ou então, nas férias. Afinal, para o ano que vem vamos ser septimanistas, não podemos andas por aí de qualquer jeito.

Cheguei á porta da biblioteca e entrei. Ela estava literalmente a abarrotar. Principalmente alunos do quinto e sétimo ano. E então, por meio de todas aquelas cabeças multicoloridas, encontrei a 'cabeleira' que eu procurava: Uma cabeleira loira, comprida e totalmente mal tratada. Segui até à mesa dos fundos, desviando de várias mesas que tremiam com o peso dos livros que tinham em cima, assim como desviei de algumas pessoas que levavam montanhas de livro.

Quando cheguei à mesa em que a Luna estava, eu realmente pasmei por ter vários pergaminhos de várias disciplinas espalhados pela mesa. É, ela não tinha deixado de estudar para vir ter comigo, ela tinha me levado até ao seu Centro de Estudo. Eu bati o pé, impaciente, e cruzei os braços, o que fez ela olhar para mim com os seus olhos esbugalhados.

-Ginny?

-Não, imagina, o Bicho-Papão. É claro que sou eu, e não acredito que te esqueceste.

Ela olhou para mim, arregalando ainda mais os olhos. Depois, convidou-me a me sentar, o que eu fiz com todo o prazer.

-Esqueci? Eu esqueci de quê? – Ela parecia desesperada com o facto de se ter esquecido de algo – Mas eu tenho aqui tudo! Poções, Transfiguração, Encantamentos, Estudo das Runas, Aritmancia, Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas, Astronomia, História da Magia… De que é que eu esqueci, de quê? – Ela perguntou-me, desesperada.

-Luna, tu não te esqueceste de nenhuma matéria ou pergaminho, tu esqueceste-te de mim! – Eu falei indignada.

-É claro que eu não me esqueci de ti, senão eu não tinha dito 'Ginny? ', tinha perguntado quem eras.

-Mas tu esqueceste-te que nós tínhamos marcado em nos encontrarmos aqui, hoje!

-Mas se eu me esqueci, como é que eu estou aqui?

Eu tirei-lhe aqueles pergaminhos todos da frente, ela estava a dar em doida com tanto estudo.

-Ginny, eu preciso desses pergaminhos para estudar!

-E eu preciso que faças uma pausa. – Revirei os olhos – Estás a dar em doida! – Madam Pince vociferou para nós estarmos caladas, eu apenas entreguei os pergaminhos escritos a Luna e tirei um novo da minha mochila. Enquanto eu fazia essa tarefa complicadíssima (irónica), os meus olhos deslizaram pelas mesas que ficavam ao lado da minha, e foi então que o vi, quase tapado pela enorme muralha de livros e pergaminhos. Por momentos fiquei com medo que tudo aquilo caísse e ele ficasse soterrado (ok, pensamento estúpido, mas e daí?).

Bem, enquanto eu observava o loiríssimo loiro, a Luna continuava a tentar decorar toda a informação necessária e desnecessária que conseguia, por isso, abstraí-me dela e concentrei-me nele. Draco não estava sozinho na mesa, estava acompanhado de Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Pelo que eu percebo do Draco, ele parecia estar um pouco nervoso/chateado. Tentava explicar alguma coisa ao moreno que o acompanhava (entenda-se por Blaise), mas este não estava a perceber. Ok, os papéis estão trocados, já que quem é loiro aqui é o Draco, mas quem é burro é o Blaise. Engraçado, não é?

Eu continuei a observá-los de forma discreta, Eu tive que me controlar muito quanto vi o Draco respirar fundo e contar até dez para não gritar com Blaise, para não ser expulso da biblioteca. E então eu recebi uma cotovelada mesmo nas minhas costelas.

Olhei para Luna, que olhava para mim com os olhos brilhantes.

-Lembrei-me! – Ela exclamou. Uau, obrigado por ser tão explícita, Dra. Luna – Lembrei-me do porquê de estares aqui – Será que ela consegue ler pensamentos? – Nós tínhamos combinado que tu me ias dar uma aula sobre moda – ela finalizou, feliz.

È, parece que o meu tratamento de Deixa de estudar um pouco para pensares um bocado resultou. Sim, não foi preciso implante de cérebro.

Tentei explicar-lhe alguma coisa, mas o meu esforço só podia ser comparado ao do Draco ensinar alguma coisa a Blaise. Resumidamente, nenhum dos dois estava a ter sucesso. Já farta de tentar explicar que um colar de rolhas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada não era considerado chique, eu levantei-me, murmurando um:

-Para a próxima eu explico melhor.

Peguei a minha mochila, deitei um olhar à mesa em que ele estava e aí – Oh! – Ele não estava mais lá, apenas o seu caótico amigo moreno.

Eu suspirei, frustrada, enquanto seguia rumo à saída. E então, em menos de cinco segundos, passei da posição vertical para a horizontal (entenda-se por: choquei com uma enorme montanha de livro, ups, quero dizer, pessoa que carregava uma montanha de livros). Depois de ter sido abalroada com livros pesadíssimos e de ter levado com um na minha cabeça, eu milagrosamente estava consciente. A biblioteca estava em silêncio.

Eu olhei para o portador, que parecia também estar ainda desconcertado com a situação. E lá estava o loiro de sempre, de novo no chão graças a mim. É, decididamente eu tinha um carácter especial para chocar com ele. Levantei-me, ajudei-o a levantar (ele parecia mais cansado do que nunca, enquanto que eu estava da cor dos meus cabelos) e ajudei-o a colectar os livros. Pedi desculpas por tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo como se ele não fosse Draco Malfoy mas sim uma outra qualquer pessoa. Segui, não deixando escapar a oportunidade de dar uma piscadela brincalhona para ele, que foi retribuída por um sorriso discreto. É, hoje eu já tinha ganho o dia, só por aquele momento.

Segui para a Sala Comum, com uma enorme vontade de encostar em qualquer canto e dormir. Cheguei junto ao quadro da Dama Gorda, disse a senha e entrei, cansada. Vi que o Trio Maravilha ainda estudava, mas apenas Hermione parecia estar realmente a estudar, pois o Ron e o Harry parecia que apenas escutavam as informações mas não registavam nada.

Eu segui para o meu dormitório, deixando o meu corpo cair pesadamente na cama.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, eu odeio semana de exames e N.I.E.M's!

* * *

**N/A: **Peço trocentas desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas é que começou a escola de novo e eu me perdi no meio de tudo isto, enfim, no meio do regresso às aulas…. E como se tudo isto não bastasse (pois, pk eu sei k a apresentação foi no passado dia 16 de Setembro) eu ando totalmente avoada tentando me encaixar na turma, conhecer todos os elementos e professores e etc… POR isso é k ainda não postei…

Respostas aos Reviews:

**PiuPotter, **é, McGonagall foi mázinha, mas enfim, fazer o quê? Ela ficou demais neste capitulo, eu simplesmente amei a MC neste capitulo… Ela ficou tão…. Má (dando gargalhada maléfica)…

Mas acho que a McGonagall não te odeia, porque é k haveria de o fzer?

Realmente, o mundo é nosso! Só nosso!

Da Magia à Ilusão eu já li, li na antiga Harryoteca que agr deu baixa… Tenho pena de não ter guardado essa fic no meu PC…

Desculpa por não ter actualizo, mas fzer o k?

Bjus

**estrelinha W.M, **eles os dois no maior amasso é necessário, afinal de contas, Action D/G 4EVER! Fiko feliz por achares o cap. bom…. É muito difícil fazer uma fic k agrade ao publico exigente…

Desculpas por todo o tempo k fikei sem actualizar! Tou desculpada?

Bjus

**Miaka, **nada melhor k uma quedazinha de nada no corredor, não é? E ainda por cima quando rola um beijo em frente à multidão!

Professora McGonagall pensa k eles se odeiam, mas na realidade se amam! Irónico, não é?

Eu defendo repartição de tarefas, um fifty/fifty… E adimitindo, quem é que não se empolgaria com o cara de quem gosta na detenção?

A professora chegou em má altura… Talvez uma meia hora depois e encontrava os dois já cansados?

Parece que afinal não contaram a verdade, não é?

Fiko felicíssima por saber k adorou!

Bjus

**-LiLiAn-Hp, **Nossa, fico tão Happy :) em saber que está seguindo e gostando…

Demorei um poukito pa actualizar, mas vamos lá ver…

K tal o capitulo?

Obrigado pela sorte, foi ela k escreveu o 16º capitulo…

Bjus

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, **ahhhhhhhhhhh, sua hacker, como sonseguiu envadir a minha fic e adivinhar exactamente com quem eu estava pensando deixar a Luna? Como pôde? (brincadeirinha;)) Msm assim, cm acertou? Eu quero saber!

Próximo capitulo, vou dedicar a você só por ter acertado no par da Luna, ok?

Bjus Continue seguindo a fic!

Bem, agr k acabei de responder aos Reviews, e como pedido de desculpas por ter demorado a postar, vou pôr um excerto do próximo capitulo:

"_-Bem, ela está bem jeitozinha este ano… Olha para aquelas curvas… – Blaise indicou, para a ruiva que entrava pelas portas do Salão Principal, Draco nem a encarou._

_«Tenho de fazer com que o idiota do Blaise desista desta ideia… Mas como? Ele não pode convidar Ginevra, não pode mesmo!...» Draco pensou, consternado._

_Ginevra sentou-se ao lado de Colin na mesa dos Gryffindor, com um sorriso que na realidade não demonstrava o que ela sentia. Sorria por finalmente ter oportunidade de ver como reagiriam as pessoas perante a mudança de Luna, mas interiormente estava arrasada por causa de Draco, por causa do Malfoy._

_Luna entrou lentamente pelas portas do Salão, insegura. As várias cabeças dos vários rapazes de todas as casa, admirando a menina loira que tinha entrado. Ginny arriscou dar uma olhadela rápida para a mesa dos Slytherin._

_Draco continuou a ler o seu jornal, enquanto ouvia o Salão silenciar-se e a colher de Blaise a cair estrondosamente da mão do mesmo, fazendo com que as pessoas despertassem do seu transe momentâneo. Só então ele levantou os olhos para ver uma garota de cerca de 16 anos, loira, com o cabelo cortado mais ou menos à altura dos ombros, fazendo dégradé. Ela tinha olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, e vestia um top azul e um saia curta. Tinha um bom corpo, pelo que Draco pode avaliar. Mas nesse momento, a maioria dos pormenores passaram despercebidos porque os seus olhos tinham se dirigido à ruiva com quem ela falava, Ginevra. Ambas eram bastante bonitas, mas ele definitivamente preferia a ruiva, a _sua_ ruiva. E então, uma ideia veio à sua mente, enquanto os seus lábios curvavam-se num sorriso malicioso."_

Excerto hiper mega grande!

Bjus…

Fui…


	16. A nova Aluna

**CAPITULO 16: UMA NOVA LUNA**

Algumas pessoas gostam de classificar as outras à primeira vista. Esta parece assim, logo é assim. Aquele parece assado, logo é assado. Enfim, a partir do momento em que entrámos na sociedade, ela cola-nos um rótulo na testa com os dizeres: "Esta pessoa é assim: …".

Mas eu sou a prova viva de que tudo não passa de análises antes do tempo. Que por vezes as pessoas gostam de ser injustas e dizerem "Tu és fatela…" mesmo antes de conhecer a pessoa.

Hogwarts, embora muitos alunos não queiram, é tal como a sociedade. É uma sociedade estratificada em que dificilmente existe mobilidade social. Normalmente, se tu entras como Nerd, acabas os estudos como Nerd. Se tu entras como Popular, acabas os estudos como popular. Cada um ocupa o seu pequeno lugarzinho e nada mais que isto. Sem direitos a poder se impor e dizer "Eu não sou impopular!" e as outras pessoas acreditarem.

Muitas vezes as pessoas esperam que nós ajamos de uma maneiro só porque a maioria das pessoas da nossa família age assim. E claro, aqui em Hogwarts não há oportunidade para as pessoas crescerem e mudarem de estrato social. Acredita-se que os alunos entram de uma forma e saem da mesma forma, que não existe qualquer mudança.

Por vezes, pessoas sofrem apenas para conseguirem ser o que ambicionam. Não se importam de rebaixar os outros, desde que elas mesmas consigam subir nem que seja apenas um centímetro nessa extensa pirâmide de estratos sociais. Tantas vezes que eu já presenciei isso, tantas, tantas. Tantas pessoas que se rebaixaram e rebaixaram as outras apenas para subir um pouco.

Quantas vezes eu já me encontrei pensando sem querer se tinha magoado alguém. Quantas vezes eu pensei comigo própria se por acaso rebaixei alguém, não propositadamente, para subir o que fui obrigada a subir.

Provavelmente, obrigada é uma palavra demasiado forte. Mas apenas digamos que eu não subi porque quis, nem fui obrigada. Mantenho-me no meio-termo.

A verdade é que eu subi por causa da minha mudança de visual. E, por eu ter mudado de visual, eu não queria definitivamente ter mudado de estrato, apenas aconteceu porque os rapazes me acharam gostosa.

Eu ao certo, ainda não consigo ter a certeza do que me fez mudar. Possivelmente o facto de ser Draco Malfoy, **o **Draco Malfoy a propor-me esta mudança. Talvez por mim, talvez por ele, talvez por ninguém. Quem sabe, eu mudei apenas para modificar os critérios de Hogwarts. Apenas para mostrar que uma pessoa pouco popular também pode ser bonita.

Mas como sempre, as minhas convicções foram por água abaixo assim que me viram. Quando me tornaram popular. Era apenas mais uma, no meio dessas poucas pessoas que tinham a sorte (ou o azar) de ser popular. Arrependi-me várias vezes por ter mudado, mas tê-lo perto de mim levava todo o arrependimento.

Sentir os braços dele em volta da minha cintura, me transmitindo confiança sempre fez com que eu não desistisse. Ou quando depois de tudo e depois de um dia de merda eu sentia ele beijando os meus lábios me fazendo sentir no paraíso.

Todas aquelas brincadeiras e joguinhos de sedução que ele fazia comigo, tudo isso parece agora tão longe. Por vezes sinto que sou apenas mais uma pessoa vagando por esse universo, esperando que o mundo se decida se quer odiar-me ou amar-me.

É assim que eu fico quando estou sem ele. Eu sinto-me incompleta, totalmente desarmada perante os outros, totalmente indefesa. E então, quando eu estou a ponto de desistir de tudo, eu o vejo, piscando de forma divertida para mim, perdendo um pouco do seu tempo apenas para me animar. Por vezes apenas um sorriso, apenas um gesto, basta para me fazer sorrir. Eu acho que ele está se tornando uma espécie de coisa que me faz depender dele. Se me perguntassem o que eu achava de Draco Malfoy à um ano atrás, provavelmente eu diria que ele era um Slytherin irritante e prepotente. Agora eu acho que diria que ele é um Slytherin, que gosta de irritar-me, que se acha o melhor, que é sexy e extremamente lindo, ao mesmo tempo que consegue ser bastante sarcástico. E isto tudo acondicionado por um toquezinho especial que eu não sei ao certo o que é, apenas sei que é por demais especial.

Mas tentando não desviar de assunto, o que eu já falhei miseravelmente, populares e não-populares ficam divididos em Hogwarts por uma linha nada ténue. E é aí que eu entro, quebrando totalmente o que é imposto pela sociedade.

Eu sempre achei o completo cumprimento das regras extremamente tediante. Possivelmente, tudo isso é resultado de demasiado tempo passado com Fred e George. Possivelmente o facto de eu ter crescido com eles quebrando regras faz eu também gostar de quebrar algumas regras. Mas nada tão importante quanto o que eles faziam.

Onde eu quebro o que é imposto pelos princípios básicos da sociedade? Na minha amizade com a Luna, na minha amizade com uma garota totalmente desleixada e nada popular. Eu, como menina popular, deveria no mínimo passar o meu tempo com outras pessoas como eu, populares. Com essas menininhas fúteis que têm um QI de 20 (e já estou a favorecer muito) e apenas sabem falar de duas coisas: beleza e rapazes. Isto quando elas não juntam ambas as coisas em tópicos como: Quem é o menino mais bonito de Hogwarts.

Mas os principais tópicos são coisas como: Quem namora com quem, Qual é o ultimo mexerico da escola, Que verniz é que fica bem com a cor da minha pele, Como está o meu cabelo, Qual a ultima moda da Trapobelo, Preciso de um namorado novo porque cansei do meu.

Tudo tópicos fúteis e sem qualquer interessa para as pessoas normais, mas totalmente interessante para pessoas com um quociente da inteligência abaixo da média, aliás, muito abaixo da média.

Sinceramente, eu não me acho nenhuma pessoa extenuantemente inteligente que sabe todo o género de coisas ininteligíveis. Mas também digo com prazer que não sou nenhuma pessoa com cérebro de ervilha, onde funciona apenas dois neurónios para os estudos e o resto do cérebro para vernizes, rapazes, roupas e penteados.

Ok, eu também tenho de admitir que eu sou um pouco vaidosa. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca demorei mais de 30 minutos para me vestir para uma ocasião especial, ou se dissesse que nunca fiquei um dia inteiro pensando no que vestiria para sair com o meu namorado, o que é que faria com o meu cabelo ou que adereços usaria. Mas também todo o mundo sabe que eu não sou do género d pessoa de ficar dias inteiros conversando sobre o mais recente casalinho da escola.

Mas, enfim, eu sou normal dentro do possível, logo toda a preocupação sobre algumas coisas fúteis quando vou sair com alguém, ou assim. E também não nego que por vezes tenho conversas fúteis com Luna só para passar o tempo, assim como comento um pouco sobre os casalinhos de Hogwarts com Colin. Mas tudo isso é normal, e eu só quero citar que a prática dessas coisas com moderação é normal, mas se falarmos dessas coisas vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, aí já é de se preocupar.

Luna sempre me compreende na maioria das vezes. Ela é uma daquelas pessoas com que se pode dizer: "Eu acho o Malfoy extremamente e irritantemente sexy e gostoso!" e ela concorda absolutamente, mas se eu questionar a existência de uma daqueles animais que ela julga reais (não me perguntem o nome de nenhum deles porque eu não sei) ela me achará de outro planeta e criará uma extrema falta de simpatia por mim.

É claro que, com estas ideias difusas, a Luna é vista como uma espécie de lunática amalucada e tresloucada. Mas no fundo, ela é um amor de pessoa, apesar de ela não ligar lá muito em tratar de si própria.

Sabem aquele contentamento que se atinge quando se consegue uma coisa? Mas não uma coisa qualquer, eu estou a falar de uma coisa que nós cogitávamos impossível. O género de coisa que acabámos por dizer ser irrealizável.

Bem, a minha espécie de projecto com a Luna era para mim, inexequível. Quando eu via o esforço que tinha para ela mudar e ela a teimar comigo de que não era assim e que eu estava errada, eu sentia-me totalmente no fundo do poço. Isso é o que faz prometer coisas para a melhor amiga e depois tê-la que cumprir senão a nossa honra está em causa.

Então, um dia eu perdi toda a esperança de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa com ela. Eu tenho de admitir que não era Draco Malfoy, que não conseguia fazer à Luna o que ele me fez: mudar o meu visual para melhor. E aí tomei medidas realmente drásticas: quando não se consegue fazer uma coisa sozinha, recorresse a profissionais. E foi o que eu fiz.

O final de semana tinha chegado, e eu não tinha conseguido nem sequer melhorar uma ponta do cabelo dela. E isso me deixava desesperada e fazia Luna afirmar que era uma desnaturada. Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu passei para ter paciência suficiente para ouvi-la queixar-se sobre o seu cabelo. Então eu tomei uma atitude nessa mesma noite.

Eu enviei uma carta a Luna dizendo para me encontrar no Hall de Entrada assim que acabasse as aulas, às 17:30.

O enorme relógio da escola batia as 17:30, e eu estava a chegar pontualmente. E, como sempre me acontece, Luna estava atrasada. Eu não posso querer, a Luna atrasou-se para fazer uma das coisas mais importantes para a socialização dela.

Humf… É preciso ter paciência, onde é que já se viu, um atraso destes?

Consultei o meu relógio, passava exactamente 5 minutos do horário previsto… E lá ao fundo, eu vislumbrava um reflexo de cabelos que parecem palha a vir em direcção a mim.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, parece que ainda temos que melhorar a pontualidade, não é mesmo, Miss Lovegood? – Falei eu, um pouco ácida. Talvez ácida demais?

-Ginny! – Ela arregalou muito os olhos, e depois sacudiu-me pelos ombros – Sai daí, espírito do Malfoy, sai daí!

Eu afastei as mãos dela dos meus ombros.

-O que é que te deu, Luna? Passaste-te ou quê?

-Ai, Ginny, que susto, agora tu a falares parecias mesmo o Malfoy! Até tive medo que a alma dele tivesse substituído a tua por algum motivo, ou então que vocês tivessem tomado Poção Polissuco!

-Porque é que eu faria isso?

-Sei lá, diz-me tu!

Eu rolei os olhos nas órbitas ao ouvir o último comentário dela, que eu ignorei propositadamente. Apenas fiz sinal para ela me seguir, e comecei a andar suavemente, revendo o caminho para a Bruxa de um só olho, uma das passagens secretas para se ir ter a Hogsmeade. É claro que eu a conhecia porque Fred e George um dia tinham me falado dela.

Fui andando até lá, com Luna nos meus calcanhares, espreitando a cada esquina de corredor para me certificar que não encontrava o Filch. Definitivamente, preferia andar à noite, sem ter a preocupação de não esbarrar em ninguém.

Consultei de novo o meu relógio ao avistar a Bruxa. 17:40, o tempo urge. Retirei a minha varinha das vestes e murmurei num sussurro a palavra-chave para abrir a passagem. Eu disse a Luna para ir primeiro e depois fui eu.

Andámos o mais rápido que conseguimos através da passagem, pela qual saímos, hesitantes. Até agora ainda não sei como consegui sair da loja sem ser vista. Aliás, como eu e a Luna saímos da Doces dos Duques (N.A.: O mesmo que Dedos De Mel).

Nós encaminhámo-nos para algumas lojas de roupa, para comprar algo decente para a Luna vestir. Sim, porque ela não ia arranjar um namorado se continuasse a andar por aí com aquela roupa folclórica…

Às 19:00 nós estávamos a entrar na porta dum enorme Salão de Beleza, chamado Pretty Beauty. Dirigimo-nos à simpática, sorridente e loira recepcionista, que tentava responder a uma coruja inquieta.

-O que desejam? – Perguntou-nos ela, sorridente

-Nós temos horário marcado em nome de Luna Lovegood.

A recepcionista abriu uma agenda e começou lá a procurar por algo, e então ela apenas disse:

-Sigam-me.

Nós seguimo-la (hum, meio lógico, não?), passamos por trocentas portas (ok, foram só 4) e cinco minutos depois estávamos paradas em frente a uma mulher que estava com uma escova numa das mãos e a varinha na outra. Ela olhou horrorizada para o cabelo da Luna e colocou uma das mãos no peito, como se fosse ter um ataque de coração. Depois ela olhou para mim e disse:

-Diga-me que vai ser a si que vou prestar serviços? – Eu meneei a cabeça para que ela percebesse que Não. A cabeleireira deu um sorriso fraco enquanto indicava para Luna se sentar. Ela (cabeleireira) foi chamar mais duas moças que chegaram e começaram a fazer as unhas das mãos e dos pés de Luna. Eu sentei-me numa cadeira, enquanto dizia à cabeleireira para dar um jeito no cabelo de Luna, cortar as pontas espigadas, dar um tratamento naquele cabelo seco, enfim, para fazer o que pudesse.

Enquanto a cabeleireira ia tratando os cabelos de Luna, ela ia falando comigo. Quando soube que quem me tinha cortado o cabelo naquele penteado que encaixava perfeitamente com o meu modo de ser tinha sido Monique Passepartout, ela quase teve um treco.

-Eu não acredito, a Monique, quer dizer **a** Monique Passepartout? – Ela deu um daqueles gritinhos histéricos – Ela é a melhor cabeleireira do mundo!

-É? – Eu perguntei, indiferente. Uau, o Draco devia ser mesmo muito importante.

-Quem foi que te arranjou um encontro com ela?

Mas antes de eu articular as palavras que constituíam a resposta, Luna respondeu por mim:

-O namorado dela.

-Quem é o namorado dela?

Luna ia responder mas eu cortei-lhe a fala.

-Hum… Não é ninguém, não.

Eu não acredito, depois da seca que eu tinha apanhado enquanto tornavam a Luna bonita e tudo isso, como é que a Luna podia ter dito que o Draco é meu namorado? Não é que eu não quisesse… Quer dizer, eu NÃO quero… Bem, seja como for… Mas a Luna não tinha o direito de dizer que ele era meu namorado… Mesmo não tendo dito o nome dele e tudo isso… Quero dizer… Hum… Não sei mais o que pensar.

Eu e Luna ficamos ali horas e horas. Horas passadas para unicamente ela ficar bonita. Horas pela beleza e tudo o resto. Horas para ela ficar com umas unhas lindas e com os cabelos bem tratados. Enfim, uma montanha de dinheiro desperdiçado para ela ficar bonita.

Quando saímos de lá, já devia ter passado da hora do jantar em Hogwarts. Por isso, demos uma passadinha rápida no 3 Vassouras apenas para comermos algo e bebermos uma cerveja amanteigada.

Voltamos para Hogwarts pela passagem a partir da qual tínhamos saído. Felizmente, o corredor estava vazio. Saímos cada uma para a sua Sala Comum, esperando não encontrar o Filch ou Mrs. Norris.

Eu caminhava com passos rápidos pelos corredores, esperando alcançar rapidamente o quadro da Dama Gorda. E foi então que eu senti uma mão pousar-se no meu ombro.

Ok, eu admito que apanhei um grande susto. Quer dizer, com os corredores escuros de Hogwarts e as horas que já eram, era anormal alguém me abordar desse jeito. Assustei-me tanto que paralisei de medo. Mas então, a respiração suave no meu ouvido acalmou os meus nervos, quando senti uns lábios sobre os meus.

É, essa era a forma de Draco Malfoy denotar a sua presença. Ele pousou suavemente os seus lábios nos meus, dando-me a total certeza de que era ele. Logo depois eu sentia o corpo dele prensar-me contra a parede enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Os meus dedos afundavam-se nos cabelos loiros e sedosos dele, os meus braços envolviam-no pelo pescoço. As mãos dele, estrategicamente posicionadas na minha cintura apertavam-me de encontro à parede.

Os nossos lábios descolaram-se assim que nos faltou o fôlego. Ele encarou-me nos olhos.

-O que é que a Miss Weasley está a fazer fora do dormitório a estas horas?

-Eu estava tentando voltar para o dormitório.

-Os corredores de Hogwarts são perigosos à noite.

-É, eu apercebi-me disso – Eu respondi, logo depois voltando a beijá-lo avidamente, sentindo as mãos dele saírem da minha cintura. Ele segurou-me enquanto eu envolvia a cintura dele com as minhas pernas. Ele parou momentaneamente de me beijar para passar a beijar o meu pescoço.

-O que achas de vires até ao meu quarto? – Ele perguntou-me, enquanto desabotoava o primeiro botão da minha blusa.

-Eu não posso. – Respondi, segurando os cabelos dele com força – Se o Ron descobre que eu não dormi no dormitório estou feita. – Ele soltou um muxoxo, enquanto eu me voltava a pôr de pé.

-Vais à formatura do teu irmão, espero?

-Sim.

-Então recompensas-me lá. – Ele deu um sorriso perverso e voltou a beijar os meus lábios – Onde é que estiveste? Não te vi ao jantar.

-Agora andas a reparar em mim? – eu falei, brincando.

-Desculpa-me se me preocupo contigo – ele rebolou os olhos nas órbitas, parecendo imensamente emburrado. – Vais comigo ao baile de formatura?

-Não sei, Draco, tu sabes que vai lá estar a minha família toda e…

-Não, deixa, Ginevra, eu já sabia mesmo que tu ias ter medo da tua família! – Ele parecia extremamente magoado por eu não ter dito um aberto sim, e agora ele afastava-se de mim – Não, a sério, eu não me importo, afinal de contas, vocês Gryffindors não são assim tão corajosos! Ah, e Weasley, manda cumprimentos ao teu amado _Potter._

E isso foi a ultima coisa que eu falei antes de ele virar a esquina do corredor, deixando-me especada a meio do corredor.

Quem é que ele pensa que é para fazer isso? Ele não tem direito de me fazer de boba, de me deixar especada no meio do corredor! Eu não lhe tenho de dar alguma explicação, porque é que ele insistia em ser assim? Quando é que ele se toca que eu gosto dele? Afinal de contas, se eu não gostasse dele eu não tinha perdido a minha virgindade com ele! E depois, como se tudo não bastasse, ele tinha que falar do Potter! Até parece que ele não sabe que eu não gosto do Potter! Mas nãããããããããoooooo, tem que continuar a atirar-me isso à cara, como se eu me orgulhasse dessa fase da minha vida.

Caminhei extremamente chateada para a Sala Comum. Como ele ousava? «Slytherin estúpido, idiota, egocêntrico, asqueroso, repugnante, loiro oxigenado, filhinho de um Devorador, bastardo nojento…»

Parei a minha linha de pensamentos para acordar a Dama Gorda e lhe dizer a senha. Ela rabugentou algo por já ser tarde e eu nem lhe respondi.

«Onde é que eu ia? Ah, sim, bastardo nojento, mentecapto, obtuso, convencido.»

Bati a porta do meu dormitório com força, ainda pensando em adjectivos maus que se relacionassem com Draco Malfoy de alguma forma.

---

_A manhã tinha amanhecido clara, com vários raios de sol adentrando no Salão Principal. A grande maioria dos alunos já lá estava para tomar o seu pequeno-almoço, e a barulheira habitual fazia-se ouvir. Os vários alunos conversavam uns com os outros sobre os mais diversos assuntos, desde o Baile de Formatura dos 7ºs anos até às Acções da Bolsa. Dois Slytherins do sétimo ano conversavam de ambas as coisas enquanto desfolhavam os jornais._

_-E então, Draco, quando vou ter a honra de conhecer a menina que te roubou o coração?_

_-No dia em que tirares essa ideia totalmente inexistente e asinina da tua cabeça – Respondeu Draco, com descaso. – Já arranjaste par para o baile?_

_-Tu sabes que não, as mulheres daqui de Hogwarts estão cada vez mais monótonas, sempre iguais, sempre iguais…_

_-Elas não têm culpa se já experimentaste as que gostavas mais._

_-Por acaso, ainda tem uma que eu gostaria de experimentar antes de ir embora._

_-Ah sim? Qual?_

_-Tu não vais querer saber._

_-Se eu não quisesse, eu não perguntaria._

_-A Weasley._

_-Como? – Draco rugiu, os seus olhos tornando-se cinzento-chumbo._

_-Bem, ela está bem jeitozinha este ano… Olha para aquelas curvas… – Blaise indicou, para a ruiva que entrava pelas portas do Salão Principal, Draco nem a encarou._

_«Tenho de fazer com que o idiota do Blaise desista desta ideia… Mas como? Ele não pode convidar Ginevra, não pode mesmo!...» Draco pensou, consternado._

_Ginevra sentou-se ao lado de Colin na mesa dos Gryffindor, com um sorriso que na realidade não demonstrava o que ela sentia. Sorria por finalmente ter oportunidade de ver como reagiriam as pessoas perante a mudança de Luna, mas interiormente estava arrasada por causa de Draco, por causa do Malfoy._

_Luna entrou lentamente pelas portas do Salão, insegura. As várias cabeças dos vários rapazes de todas as casa, admirando a menina loira que tinha entrado. Ginny arriscou dar uma olhadela rápida para a mesa dos Slytherin._

_Draco continuou a ler o seu jornal, enquanto ouvia o Salão silenciar-se e a colher de Blaise a cair estrondosamente da mão do mesmo, fazendo com que as pessoas despertassem do seu transe momentâneo. Só então ele levantou os olhos para ver uma garota de cerca de 16 anos, loira, com o cabelo cortado mais ou menos à altura dos ombros, fazendo dégradé. Ela tinha olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, e vestia um top azul e um saia curta. Tinha um bom corpo, pelo que Draco pode avaliar. Mas nesse momento, a maioria dos pormenores passaram despercebidos porque os seus olhos tinham se dirigido à ruiva com quem ela falava, Ginevra. Ambas eram bastante bonitas, mas ele definitivamente preferia a ruiva, a _sua_ ruiva. E então, uma ideia veio à sua mente, enquanto os seus lábios curvavam-se num sorriso malicioso._

_-Wow, mas quem é ela? – perguntou Zabini, totalmente aparvalhado._

_-Ela? Ela quem?_

_-A loira, aquele lindo monumento ambulante – Blaise praticamente babava para cima da garota, o que definitivamente ajudava no plano de Draco. – Ela é linda ou é linda?_

_-Acho que talvez a convide para o baile – falou Draco, vendo a reacção do amigo, que imediatamente tinha olhado para ele e respondido:_

_-Nem penses, Malfoy, eu vi-a primeiro! – Draco sorriu interiormente, segundo passo do seu plano completo._

_-Então acho melhor despachares-te antes que alguém tenha essa mesma ideia._

_Blaise levantou-se, decidido. É, seria ele que convidaria aquela beldade e mais ninguém._

_Na mesa dos Ravenclaw, a ruiva (Ginevra Weasley) e a loira (Luna Lovegood) conversavam animadamente, perante a perspectiva da entrada triunfal de Luna. Elas falavam num tom baixo, visto que Ginny estava a contar todos os pormenores. Luna virou-se assim que sentiu alguém tocar o seu ombro, apenas para se deparar com um moreno de olhos castanhos, muito bonito, por sinal. Luna paralisou a conversou com aquela magnifica visão._

_O rapaz sorriu para ela, charmoso. Luna corou um pouco, afinal, ela nunca tinha tido a atenção de um rapaz assim tão bonito antes._

_-Bem, eu agora olhei para ti, a garota mais bonita e deslumbrante deste salão – Blaise pegou na mão dela e beijou-a – e reparei que estás sozinha. Posso saber se uma menina tão linda quanto tu tem namorado?_

_Eles estavam flertando abertamente, Ginny tinha percebido isso. Luna respondeu, com uma voz quase inexistente:_

_-Não._

_-Não tens namorado ou não posso saber? – Blaise deu uma piscadela marota para ela, que a fez sorrir abertamente._

_-Eu não tenho namorado._

_-Ohh, que extremo desperdício! – Blaise parecia revoltado com a situação – Então acho que não te importas se eu te fizer um pedido, certo?_

_-Hum, é, acho que não me importo. – Blaise sorriu abertamente, com a resposta de Luna._

_-Bem, é que eu sou do sétimo ano, e vou ter o Baile de Formatura daqui a alguns dias, e eu estava a pensar se me darias a honra de me acompanhares. Espero que digas um sim, porque senão irás despedaçar o meu pobre coração!_

_-Bem, eu adoraria ir, mas eu… - Ginny deu um chuto na canela da amiga, como se dissesse: "Diz que sim, sua boba!" - … quero dizer, claro que eu aceito ir contigo! – Luna deu um sorriso tímido e Blaise voltou a beijar-lhe a mão._

_-Ok, então, depois eu envio-te uma coruja com as horas a que nos encontramos. Só uma pergunta básica, qual o teu nome? E que eu estava tão distraído que me esqueci desse pormenor, de me apresentar!_

_-O meu nome é Luna Lovegood._

_-Blaise Zabini, muito prazer – voltou a beijar a mão dela e sorriu, enquanto retornava à mesa dos Slytherins._

_Luna controlou um gritinho histérico, deu um imenso sorriso bobo para Ginny e disse:_

_-Eu não acredito que o Blaise me convidou para o baile! _

**N/a**: Demoreipa actualizar pk: Estive ontem o dia inteiro a ler o 6º livro de HP, por consequente, fikei sem actualizar ontem!

Já para não falar que as aulas estão aí de novo a bombar! E por isso tenho tido muitos trabalhos!

Bem, vou ver se actualizo o próximo capitulo mais depressa.

Desculpem não responder individualmente, mas é apenas um obrigado aos que deixaram review:

**Miaka, vera, -LiLiAn-Hp, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Nina Black Lupin**

**Beijos pa kem deixou review:**

**FenixTonks**


	17. O Baile de Finalistas

**(N/A: **Este capitulo está todo narrado em terceira pessoa)

**CAPITULO 17: O BAILE DE FINALISTAS **

As enormes e pesadas portas de carvalho abriam-se, mostrando o Salão Principal decorado com as cores das equipas. Em vez das quatro mesas representando cada um das equipas, várias mesinhas de dois, quatro e seis lugares estavam espalhadas por todo o salão; no centro, a pista de dança, e ao fundo do salão, de frente às portas de carvalho, estava o palco, onde uma banda tocava uma música calma. No salão encontravam-se as famílias e amigos dos alunos do sétimo ano.

As quatro filas de alunos (cada uma das filas, com alunos de uma determinada casa) avançaram, entrando finalmente. A maioria dos alunos sorria ao vislumbrar os seus familiares e amigos ali presentes.

Mrs. Weasley limpava as lágrimas de felicidade, acenando para Ron e Harry; Mr. Weasley tentava em vão consolar a esposa; Percy divagava sobre a futura carreira de Ron no ministério; os gémeos, Fred e George, tinham nos rostos os mesmos sorrisos travessos, que indicava que iam aprontar alguma; Charlie e Bill trocavam opiniões sobre qual seria o discurso e as palavras mais doidas que o Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, falaria desta vez; Ginny, por sua vez, procurava com os olhos algo, ou melhor, alguém, que ficava bem distante de Ron.

Os olhos castanhos da ruiva cruzaram-se rapidamente com os olhos cor de gelo, e um sorriso bobo formou-se nos lábios dele. Ela suspirou profundamente, tentando em vão, reter algumas das palavras que Charlie e Bill trocavam.

-… Eu continuo achando que as duas palavras que o Dumbledore disse, e que eram mais sem nexo, foram: Verrugas e presunto. Quer dizer, o que é que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?

-Talvez seja um porco verruguento, eu não acho assim tão sem nexo. Agora, no ano em que ele falou Farinha, Saltitante e Porco-espinho.

Ginny voltou a desviar a sua atenção, vendo que agora os alunos se colocavam em frente ao palco, onde o Professor Dumbledore aguardava a chegada deles. Ele sorriu benevolente para todos, chamando os oradores de cada casa.

Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott e Justin Finch-Fletchey subiram ao palco, visivelmente nervosos. A primeira a fazer o seu discurso foi Hermione Granger.

-Caros colegas… Primeiro de tudo, quero dizer que é uma honra para mim ter sido seleccionada como oradora, assim como foi uma honra para mim estudar numa escola tão solene como Hogwarts. Quero agradecer aos meus pais por me terem trazido ao mundo, aos meus amigos por me darem apoio e a todos por me terem aturado durante estes anos – Hermione começou a debulhar-se em lágrimas – Eu vou sentir tanta falta de tudo isto! Falta até mesmo dos professores. E eu… - Ela não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas, saindo a correr do palco. Os alunos, pais e professores ficaram a olhar para o lugar onde antes estava Hermione.

-Hum… bem… – a professora McGonagall parecia ter ficado desnorteada com a súbita saída de Hermione – acho que vamos continuar.

Pansy Parkinson subiu ao palco, com um sorriso de desdém no rosto.

-Eu, ao contrário da Sangue-de-Lama, quero dizer que estou imensamente feliz por finalmente me livrar de tudo isto, principalmente por me livrar dos Gryffindorszinhos corajosos, do Babaca-Que-Sobreviveu, do Pobretão-Weasley, enfim, de todos estes babacas… – ela lançou os seus cabelos para trás, sorriu desdenhosamente para todos e saiu do palco, andando elegantemente. A professora, parecendo irritada, chamou mais um orador. Hannah Abbot subiu ao palco.

-Quero apenas agradecer a todos e dizer que vou sentir muita falta de todos. Obrigado. – Ela desceu, ouvindo o som de aplausos. A professora chamou, por fim, Justin Finch-Fletchey.

-Eu… Hum – do nada, ele esbugalhou muito os olhos, começando a falar coisas como «Nem acredito que me esqueci do meu discurso, nem acredito!» bem baixinho. – Quero… hum… agradecer aos professores, por me terem ensinado muito do que eu sei, aos meus colegas por me aguentarem todos estes sete anos, e à minha namorada – ele sorriu apaixonado, para uma das raparigas – por ser o amor da minha vida. Obrigado.

Nova vaga de aplausos, e o director discursou sobre a turma que se estava formando.

Uma música mais agitada era tocada pelas Weird Sisters (As Esquisitonas), que faziam bastante sucesso depois de terem lançado o seu segundo single. Os alunos agitavam-se ao som da música, no que podia ser considerado alguma espécie de dança.

Ginny Weasley olhava para todos os alunos que dançavam, com o queixo apoiado na sua mão, aborrecida. Vê-lo dançar sem ela já era mau, mas vê-lo com a idiota da Parkinson era ainda pior.

Soprou os cabelos que tinham ido de novo para a frente dos olhos, enquanto uma nova música começava. Desta vez era uma música mais calma, e vários parzinhos românticos iam se formando pelo salão. Ela achou extremamente romântico quando viu Ron envolvendo Hermione pela cintura, conduzindo-a calmamente pela pista de dança.

O seu olhar foi atraído novamente para o loiro, que conduzia Pansy Parkinson elegantemente.

«Quem devia estar lá era eu, não ela!» Falou uma vozinha irritante dentro da cabeça de Ginny «Mas afinal de contas, ele convidou-te, tu é que não aceitaste!»

«Eu fiz isso para o bem dele, se o Charlie e o Bill me vissem com ele, ele podia se considerar morto!»

«Mas ele não se importou com isso quando te convidou!»

«Isso porque ele não conhece o Bill e o Charlie!»

«Tu estás apenas a tentar arranjar motivos para não ficares com as culpas! Tu sabes muito bem que a culpa de não estares com ele é tua!»

-Ginny? – Falou uma voz, trazendo Ginny à realidade. Ela encarou as orbes verdes do moreno de óculos que estava à frente dela. – Estás bem? Pareces-me um pouco… avoada.

-Não é nada, Harry, apenas estava a pensar em outra coisa. – Ela sorriu gentilmente para ele, o que fez com que ele expandisse ainda mais o seu sorriso.

-Sabes, eu estava a pensar em… hum… será que… – Harry parecia constrangido com o que lhe queria pedir. Ginny sorriu para ele de forma encorajadora – Hum… será que queres dançar comigo?

Ginny ficou momentaneamente em estado de choque. Harry, a convidando para dançar? Harry, **o** Harry Potter?

-É claro que sim.

Como é que ela poderia dizer que não sem magoá-lo? Teve que aceitar o convite.

No momento seguinte viu-se sendo conduzida pelo Salão, e momentos depois Harry tinha as mãos na cintura da ruiva, conduzindo-a numa dança lenta.

Ginny ainda não acreditava que estava a dançar com Harry Potter. Se por acaso isso tivesse acontecido algum tempo antes, ela tinha amado o facto de estar a dançar com ele, mas agora tudo parecia tão errado! Era quase como se ela se sentisse fora daquela contextualização.

Procurou Luna com o olhar, e deparou-se com a loira a beijar Blaise Zabini. «Típico, ele é mesmo muito galinha!»

Sentiu um olhar nas suas costas. Ela sabia que era ele, conseguia perceber pela intensidade. Era Draco que a olhava.

Quando rodou, juntamente com Harry, pode finalmente encarar os olhos cinzentos. Ginny conseguia perceber mágoa naquele olhar, e então, tudo aquilo fechou-se como um forte. Nenhum sentimento, apenas indiferença. Indiferença para ela.

Ginevra baixou o olhar, encarando os seus pés. Nesse momento os pés pareciam realmente muito interessantes.

Com essa distracção, nem se apercebeu quando Harry a puxou para ainda mais perto. Não se apercebeu que os corpos estavam colados, até sentir a mão de Harry tocando a sua cara, fazendo com que ela levanta-se os olhos para ele e o encarasse.

Viu o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu aproximar o seu rosto do dela, com a intenção de beijá-la.

«Não, eu não posso deixá-lo beijar-me… Eu não gosto dele, não quero magoá-lo… Não posso magoá-lo…»

-Desculpa, Harry, mas eu não posso – falou Ginny, afastando-se dos braços dele.

-Mas… Ginny… Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

-Não, Harry, sou eu, não és tu… Eu não quero te magoar, ok?

Ginny encaminhou-se para a mesa onde os Weasleys estavam.

-O que foi, Ginny? – Perguntou Charlie, fazendo com que todos os Weasleys olhassem para ela.

-Nada, não, apenas não… – Viu todos os Weasleys ficarem boquiabertos, fixando todos o mesmo ponto atrás dela. E então Ginny sentiu alguém cutucar suavemente o seu ombro.

Ginevra Weasley virou-se, apenas para encarar Draco Malfoy, que tinha no resto um sorriso entre o irónico e o sincero. Ela sorriu brandamente para ele.

-Danças? – A voz dele tinha saído baixa e suave aos ouvidos dela. Era quase como uma brisa.

Ela não respondeu, apenas enlaçou os seus dedos nos dele. Sentiu ele puxá-la para longe da sua família, para a extremidade oposta do salão.

-Tu és louco… – sussurrou Ginny, extasiada

-Já me disseram isso.

-Os meus irmão vão-te matar assim que te apanharem.

-Para isso, vai ser preciso que me apanhem.

-Continuo afirmando que és louco.

-Talvez, mas se for louco, só por ti. – Aproximou a sua testa da dela, ficando com os lábios quase colados nos dela. – Achavas mesmo que eu te ia perder para o babaca do Potter?

Os olhos dele, agora azuis, brilhavam intensamente. Ela sorriu, um sorriso meigo e bonito. Um sorriso inteiramente para ele.

-Ainda bem que isso não aconteceu – ela sussurrou, com os olhos já fechados, preparada para receber os lábios dele.

Ele agarrou a sua cintura mais fortemente, de uma maneira bastante possessiva, e apossou-se dos lábios dela. As suas línguas dançavam uma dança sensual, como se fizessem juras internas de amor.

Eles afastaram-se, petulantes, sorrindo ambiguamente.

-Parece que a caçula dos Weasleys é danadinha para a brincadeira…

-Nem tu imaginas o quanto… – Ela sorriu, um sorriso perverso. Depois, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e falou, num sussurro – Acho que está na altura de me apresentares à tua cama…

Draco apenas deu um sorriso malicioso como resposta, conduzindo-a para fora do Salão.

Ela acordou com um raio de sol que incidia directamente nos seus olhos. Praguejou baixinho, tentando voltar a adormecer, quando ouviu uma gargalhada divertida. Abriu finalmente os olhos, descobrindo-os com os lençóis de seda verde. Draco estava em pé, em frente dela, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

-Draco – ela gemeu, ainda com a voz embargada pelo sono – Sê um querido e fecha a cortina…

-Não. - Ela respirou fundo, encarando-o. Ele estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Não, porque Malfoys não são _queridos_ – ele fez uma careta ao pronunciar a palavras queridos – Assim como Malfoys não recebem ordens de ninguém – Ele deitou-se na cama, por cima dela, beijando-a em seguida. – E também, só para constatar, o melhor era ires te arrumar, porque daqui a – olhou o relógio – Uma hora, partimos daqui da escola.

Ginny levantou-se de imediato quando ouviu que faltava apenas uma hora, derrubando Draco para o lado.

-E tu só me acordaste agora?

-Ei, alto aí, eu tentei acordar-te antes de ir para o banho, quer dizer, a minha intenção era NÓS irmos para o banho, mas tu falaste qualquer coisa sobre preferires Cerveja Amanteigada…

-Onde estão as minhas roupas? – Ela perguntou, atarantada. – Preciso de ir para a Torre dos Gryffindor, o Ron mata-me!

-Devias ter pensado nisso ontem, não hoje – ele espreguiçou-se e sorriu ironicamente – Devias ter-te _cansado_ menos, para hoje acordares mais cedo. – O tom de deboche dele era facilmente perceptível.

Ginny começou a vestir-se rapidamente, ignorando propositadamente o que ele tinha dito. Estava tão ocupada que nem reparou no facto de ele também se estar a vestir, com o propósito de acompanhá-la.

Quando ela ia sair, ele falou:

-Espera um pouco, eu levo-te lá. – Ele acabou de apertar a sua gravata verde e prateada, calçou os sapatos e saiu em direcção à porta, juntamente com ela.

Passaram pelo dormitório masculino dos Slytherins (onde Ginny fechou os olhos para «Não ver cenas indecentes») e subiram em direcção ao hall de entrada.

Então Draco rumou até ao 4º quadro a contar da esquerda para a direita, onde duas senhoras idosas comiam Biscoitos e bebericavam os chás, enquanto falavam dos rumores de Hogwarts. Ginny seguiu-o.

-Biscoitos de canela – ele murmurou, fazendo com que o quadro abrisse uma passagem secreta.

-Para onde é que…?

-Directamente para o quarto andar – ele respondeu, fechando a passagem atrás deles. Enlaçou os seus dedos nos da ruiva e começou a andar rumo ao final da passagem. Abriu mais um quadro e saíram exactamente em frente ao Quadro da Dama Gorda.

-Pronto, já estás entregue – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, beijando-a em seguida.

-Hum… Draco… Eu estou atrasada… - ela tentava resistir a ele, mas era parcialmente impossível. Num momento de maior loucura por parte de ambos, ela capturou os lábios dele num beijo terno e ousado.

-Obrigado, Draco – ela falou, assim que se separaram.

-Porquê?

-Por muitas coisas… Por estares aqui, por me teres dado uma noite maravilhosa, por no final de contas teres enfrentado tudo por mim.

-Estás enganada, Ginevra, eu ainda não enfrentei nada – ele falou, dando um sorrisinho de lado – Fugir contigo foi fácil, agora o mais difícil vai ser enfrentar a fúria dos teu coelhos… hum… quero dizer, irmãos Cabeças-de-fósforo…

-Draco! – Ela murmurou num ar ameaçador e quase cómico

-Hum? – O sorrisinho sarcástico característico dele.

-Nunca, mas nunca mais chames os meus irmãos de Cabeças-de-fósforo, porque, caso tu não te lembres, eu também sou ruiva – ela falou, com o dedo indicador no peito dele.

-Sim, mas lembra-te, tu és a minha ruiva – ele puxou-a para si – A minha Cabeça-de-fósforo – Colou os corpos, ainda sorrindo – Tu és minha – ele encostou a sua testa na dela – Só, e apenas minha.

No momento seguinte, ele tinha selado os lábios dela com um beijo ousado, mostrando-lhe o quanto ele a desejava.

-Draco, eu amo-te, meu furãozinho voador.

-Nem brinques com isso, minha querida Weasel (N/A: doninha).

Eles afastaram-se, ainda sorrindo.

-Sabes, eu acho que… tu sabes… entrar – ela assinalou o quadro, como se tentasse se despedir dele. Ele pôs as mãos ao ar, num sinal que tinha percebido que era para ele ir embora. Ginny virou-se de costas para murmurar a senha, quando a voz de Draco ecoou pelo corredor.

-Só uma coisa, Ginny. Aquela loira que o Zabini levou ao baile… Era a Lovegood, não era?

-Sim, porquê? – Ginny virou-se, encarando os olhos prateados.

-Nada, não, é só que…

-Que…?

Ele deu um sorriso misterioso e malicioso.

-Ela e o Zabini estão namorando, ele contou-me a novidade hoje de manhã, enquanto tu ainda dormias…

-Eles o QUÊ?

-Isso mesmo, estão namorando… E aliás, não foste a única a experimentar uma cama dos Slytherins, a tua pseudo amiga também dormiu numa…

-A Luna fez O QUÊ?

O sorriso de Draco expandiu-se ainda mais.

-Acho que tens de ir. Xau. – E deu de costas para ela, deixando uma Ginny extremamente estupefacta para trás. – Vejo-te no Expresso de Hogwarts!

O Expresso avançava a grande velocidade, rumando para a Plataforma 9 ¾. As várias carruagens estavam com várias pessoas, umas mais tristes que outras. Para algumas seria a última vez que estariam no Expresso, visto que estavam oficialmente formados. Este era o caso de uma das carruagens, onde nenhum falava nada. Nessa carruagem estava Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle. Os dois últimos comiam alguns Bolos do Caldeirão, enquanto que os outros dois observavam a paisagem, sabendo que seria a última vez que o fariam.

-Draco – chamou a voz de Blaise, fazendo com que o loiro deixasse de olhar a janela para o encarar.

-Hum?

-Anda comigo.

-Aonde?

-Apenas vem.

Blaise levantou-se, fazendo sinal ao loiro para o seguir. Draco levantou-se, dando de ombros.

Saíram da cabide, seguindo em direcção ao fim do Trem. Draco observava Zabini em silêncio, enquanto eles seguiam, carruagem após carruagem.

Então, quase na última carruagem, Blaise parou subitamente, batendo duas vezes na porta da carruagem, e logo depois abrindo-a.

Lá dentro estava uma ruiva e uma loira, conversando animadamente, mas que tinham parado no exacto momento em que a porta se tinha aberto. Luna Lovegood (a loira), levantou-se, abraçando Blaise, agora seu namorado, beijando-o em seguida. Draco afastou-se dele, entrando na carruagem e sentando-se perto da ruiva.

-Parece que tinhas razão. – Falou Ginevra Weasley, sorrindo para ele.

-Exactamente em quê? – Perguntou Draco, puxando-a pela cintura.

-Hum, que menininho tão esquecido! Não sabes mesmo?

-Acho que não – ele puxou-a mais para si, colando os corpos. Sim, ele sabia do que é que ela falava, mas não queria estragar tudo que agora estava tão bom.

-Em relação ao Zabini e à Luna – a voz tremeu-lhe um pouco, quando ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela. – Tu sabes… Terem…hum – ela não concluiu a frase, pois beijou Draco sedentamente – Eles realmente estão namorando.

-Que bom para eles!

-Draco… E… hum… nós?

-Nós? Como assim, 'nós'? – Ele estava beijando-a de novo.

Ginevra afastou-se um pouco dele, baixando o olhar, parecendo constrangida por estar a tentar falar aquilo. Supostamente, quem o devia dizer era ele. Mas também, o que é que ela esperava? Ele era um Malfoy!

-Nada! – Ela falou, beijando-o de novo. E uma vozinha incómoda falava na cabeça dela.

«Vais ver, Ginevra, sua tonta, ele só te usou! O que é que esperavas, mesmo? Ele sempre falou que não era nenhum príncipe encantado. TU sempre falaste a Luna que tudo não passava de 'ficar'. E agora esperas o quê, principalmente quando ele sabe que para o ano tu ainda ficarás em Hogwarts, enquanto que ele não? Por amor a Merlin, tu já sabias que tudo isso ia acontecer!» Ginevra tentava ignorar aquela vozinha irritante, mas não conseguia.

Afastou-se do calor dos braços do loiro, sem olhar para ele.

-Porque é que tinhas que fazer isto comigo? – Ela murmurou, num tom magoado – Porquê?

Ele olhava para ela com um olhar interrogativo. O que é que ele tinha feito? Ele não sabia. Quando viu duas lágrimas escorrerem vagarosamente pelos olhos castanhos dela, o seu coração parecia ter-se partido em estilhaços.

-Ginny… O que é que eu fiz?

-Nada, Draco, nada. – Ela deu-lhe um sorriso triste – E talvez esse seja o problema.

Ginny saiu a correr da carruagem. O Expresso de Hogwarts continuava a avançar rapidamente.

Luna e Blaise separaram-se perante a cena que tinham acabado de ver.

-Acho que é melhor ires atrás dela – Falou a voz de Luna.

-Concordo. – Anuiu Blaise.

-Metam-se nas vossas vidas! – Ele gritou, no momento anterior a ele mesmo sair da carruagem a correr.

-Sabes, ele é um pouco mal-humorado, mas até que é uma boa pessoa. – Falou Luna, parecendo discordar das próprias palavras.

-Ele é MUITO mal-humorado – bradou Blaise, enlaçando a namorada pela cintura e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Draco seguia atrás de Ginny. Atrás dos seus cabelos flamejantes, tal chamas de paixão. Depois de ela ter-se afastado dele, era como se o seu coração tivesse sido estilhaçado e arrancado do seu peito.

Felizmente para ele, e talvez, infelizmente para Ginny, ele era maior de que ela, e consequentemente, corria mais. Apanhou-a ao final da quarta carruagem.

-Ginny… Nós… Vamos… Conversar! – Ele arfava, um pouco cansado da perseguição. Abriu a porta da carruagem, encontrando quatro menininhas do primeiro ano a conversar animadamente.

-Fora daqui! – Ele ordenou com voz firme, fazendo as menininhas correrem de medo e susto.

Puxou a ruiva, para dentro da carruagem, fechando a porta. Fez-lhe sinal para ela se sentar, ao que ela obedeceu de imediato.

-Ginny… Eu não sei qual é o problema. O que é que se passa, afinal de contas? – Ele explodiu, parecendo irritado. – À dez minutos atrás estava tudo bem. De manhã, estava tudo bem. Ontem à noite, estava tudo bem. E agora, por um motivo que eu nem imagino, tu estás magoada comigo, como se eu tivesse acabado de te ter traído, ou assim! O que raio é que se passa!

Ela encolheu-se no assento, parecendo ainda mais uma menininha indefesa e frágil. Draco arrependeu-se no mesmo momento de ter gritado.

-Des…Desculpa – Ele falou, abraçando-a com força – Eu… Eu não queria gritar, mas é que eu descontrolei-me – Ele falava baixinho, apertando-a com força nos seus braços. – Desculpa! Por favor, diz-me o que é que aconteceu.

-Desculpa, Draco – a voz de Ginny saía baixa, ela tinha pousado a sua cabeça no ombro dele. – Desculpa, mas eu tenho medo.

-Medo? Medo de quê?

-Medo que tu me deixes… Quer dizer, para o ano não vais estar mais em Hogwarts… E eu…

-Shiiiuuuu… Nada vai acontecer… relaxa, tudo vai correr bem.

-E, Draco, é que… bem… eu não sei como to dizer… Mas… Tipo, quando eu vi o Blaise e a Luna, apercebi-me que… bem… eles só foram a um baile juntos, e mesmo assim eles estão namorando… E nós… Bem, nós já nos conhecemos à uma data de tempo, já estamos juntos à uma data de tempo, mas nada… Continuamos neste vai-e-vem, uns amaços nos corredores, e nada… Nada de concreto… Nada de substancial… Percebes o que eu quero dizer?

Draco sorriu, sem ela ver. É claro que ele percebia o que ela queria dizer. Afastou-se dela, levando uma das mãos ao bolso, enquanto falava:

-Bem, _Gininha_ – ele ironizou o nome dela, com um sorriso sarcástico curvando-lhe os lábios – Eu, supostamente iria fazer isto mesmo em frente aos teus pais, coelhos… hum… quero dizer, _irmãos,_ mas acho que assim corro menos perigo – Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro, puxando do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo negro, que abriu cuidadosamente – Ginevra Molly Weasley, queres namorar comigo?

Ginny cobriu a boca com as mãos, olhando para o anel que estava dentro da caixa. Era um anel de cor dourado, com uma serpente prateada a envolvê-la. No centro, uma pedra verde, que Ginny teve a certeza de tratar-se de uma esmeralda.

-Draco, é claro que eu quero namorar contigo, mas eu não posso… - Draco tinha pegado no anel e na mão direita dela, colocando-o no dedo anelar dela. - …Aceitar.

-Não podes aceitar o quê?

Ele tinha os seus lábios praticamente colados nos dela.

-O anel.

Ele deu um sorriso, beijando-a com volúpia.

-E não devias ter afugentado as pequeninas do 1º ano – completou ela.

Draco espreguiçou-se contra o banco, logo depois puxando-a para si e deixando-se cair no banco.

-Eu sei. – Ele respondeu-lhe, enquanto ela se posicionava por cima dele e começava lentamente a beijar o pescoço dele. – Mas eu não sou o Potter. – E sorriu de forma perversa, puxando-a para mais um beijo sedento de eles mesmos.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de falar mais alguma coisa, peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto a postar este capítulo. Sei que provavelmente as pessoas que estavam acompanhando a fic pensaram que eu tinha desistido da fic ou assim, mas, eu quero informar que não, e a prova disso é este capítulo.

Já o tinha escrito faz tempo, mas ainda não tinha conseguido arranjar tempo para o postar, visto que a minha vida tem andado um pouco ocupada demais, devido aos estudos excessivos que me são exigidos, afinal de contas, a minha vida não é só escrever fics, e espero que compreendam.

Agora que já pedi desculpa, estou com a minha consciência livre para poder continuar a N/A: depois deste capítulo, só existe o epílogo, que postarei antes do final do ano.

Agora, os tão ansiados agradecimentos, que eu não vou responder individualmente por uma questão de falta de tempo:

**Obrigado a:**

**PiuPotter**

**Nina Black Lupin**

**Miaka**

**Jullia Malfoy**

**cELaMaLfOy **(vou responder só numa rapidinha, ok ? Sim, tenho outras fics, vê aí no meu perfil, é o mais prático… Sim, sou de Portugal ... Bjus , e desculpa ñ ter respondido por e-mail, mas estou super-ocupada :-/)

Para todas as pessoas que lêem esta fic... Um obrigado do fundo do coração... E um FeLiz Natal, tbm...

Kisses and Hugs...

FenixTonks


	18. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Ele espreguiçou-se, caindo de costas contra os travesseiros cobertos de veludo negro. As cortinas da cama estavam entreabertas, permitindo que alguma parte da luz entrasse e chegasse aos seus olhos. Draco olhou para o lado, encontrando a cama vazia. Deu um sorriso. Ela sempre pensava que o surpreendia.

Colocou os pés para fora da cama, sentando-se nesta. Pondo-se em pé, bocejou mais uma vez, logo depois aproximando-se da porta da casa de banho. Ouvia-se o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo com força.

«Típico» Murmurou entre dentes. Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta, e não pôde evitar de sorrir ao ver a sua aliança reflectir a luz da janela entreaberta.

Abriu a porta, levando de imediato com uma baforada de vapor quente. Os seus ouvidos foram preenchidos pela voz angelical dela.

Uma ruiva estava debaixo do chuveiro, apenas curtindo a sensação da água tocando a sua pele macia. Ginevra Weasley apreciava o suave toque da água.

Draco despiu-se, entrando no box do chuveiro. Ela continuava sem repara nesse facto, apenas sorrindo vagamente e continuando com a sua canção. Ele aproximou-se calmamente dela, abraçando-a por trás.

Sentiu que ela se assustara pelo tremer do corpo da ruiva. Beijou os seus ombros, virando-a para si, em seguida. Ela encarava-o, com um sorriso meigo no rosto, sorriso esse que se ampliava até aos seus olhos castanhos.

Ginny abraçou-o pelo pescoço, tocando os lábios dele com os seus. Draco logo aprofundou o beijo, roçando a sua língua na dela. Os corpos nus entrelaçavam-se por baixo da água que caía copiosamente do chuveiro.

Amaram-se sem nenhum pudor, sem nenhum receio. Depois de tudo pelo que tinham passado, depois das pessoas que tinham enfrentado, depois do tempo que tinham esperado, lá estavam eles, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, debaixo da água do chuveiro, amando-se sem se importarem com alguma coisa. Afinal, eles tinham vivido demasiados anos se importando com as outras coisas, agora estava na altura de se preocuparem apenas consigo mesmos.

Ficaram ali mais um pouco, apenas curtindo o momento e saboreando o toque refrescante da água, deixando que todas as coisas más fossem levadas por ela.

Quando as suas peles começaram a ficar enrugadas devido à água, ambos saíram, sorrindo amorosamente um para o outro. Enxugaram-se na enorme toalha felpuda e, ainda rindo, brincando e gracejando, saíram da casa de banho.

Vestiram-se, continuando com os joguinhos de sedução, como se ainda fossem adolescentes com as hormonas à flor da pele.

Várias corujas já esperavam por ambos; para ela, corujas do St. Mungos, para ele corujas do ministério, negras como a noite.

Antes de saírem de casa, quase cederam ao desejo carnal de ficarem em casa para "porem os assuntos em dia", porém, o piar estridente das corujas fez com que fossem para os respectivos empregos.

Desmaterializaram-se, cada um para o seu local de trabalho. Por simples e mera coincidência, foram cumprimentados ao mesmo tempo pelos respectivos subordinados:

-Bom dia Mr. Malfoy.

-Bom dia Mrs. Malfoy.

-Bom dia! – Respondeu uma muito bem humorada Ginny Weasley Malfoy, no St. Mungos, para o estagiário que trabalhava com ela.

-Bom dia. – Respondeu um Draco Malfoy um pouquinho rabugento, depois de ter visto a montanha de papéis que estava em cima da sua secretária de mogno, para alguém no Ministério que o tinha cumprimentado nessa manhã.

Fechou a porta do seu escritório, assobiando uma qualquer música que tinha vindo à sua cabeça, enquanto que se sentava na sua cadeira, pousando os pés em cima da secretária. Pegou na primeira folha e a sua leitura foi interrompida por duas batidas ritmadas na porta. Com um aceno de varinha por parte de Draco, a porta abrira-se e por ela entrava agora o seu ex-colega dos Slytherin, actualmente seu sócio e amigo.

-Draco, que bom encontrar-te bem disposto! – Ironizou Blaise Zabini, entrando no gabinete sem qualquer complexo por o estar fazendo sem ter recebido um convite do loiro.

-Zabini, eu agora estou um pouco ocupado, caso ainda não tenhas reparado, por uma qualquer incongruência do destino.

-Que indelicadeza da tua parte, Draco, eu apenas vinha te dar uma boa notícia!

-OK, então fala!

-Vim te convidar, a ti e à tua amada esposa, para serem padrinhos do meu filho primogénito!

-Como? – Draco questionou, com a sobrancelha direita erguida e suavemente arqueada.

-A Luna está grávida! – Anunciou Blaise, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Vocês não perderam tempo! – Debochou Draco.

-Falas isso como se tu e a Ginny fossem um poço de virtudes! Quem vos ouvir até parece que casaram ambos virgens!

Draco deu um sorriso irónico.

-Não exageres, Blaise!

Ambos riram-se, saboreando aquela manhã.

* * *

_Por vezes a vida dá voltas e mais voltas, ou, utilizando um provérbio popular, "Deus escreve direito por linhas tortas". Ódios se tornam amores, amores acabam se tornando ódios. De um momento para o outro, o que antes nos parecia extremamente correcto, parece-nos agora bastante errado e duvidoso. É uma busca incessante pela verdade e por nós próprio, pela nossa própria personalidade._

_Acabámos odiando e amando ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles que anteriormente idolatrávamos, agora não são mais do que fantoches nas mãos do destino, tal como todos os outros. E, embora eu não goste de admitir e essa perspectiva me apavore, existe um destino, que já está marcado nas estrelas. No fundo, nada é por acaso. É claro que eu não gosto dessa probabilidade, afinal de contas, eu creio que sou senhora de mim própria, que tenho poder suficiente para mover o meu destino como quiser._

_O que é estar "Entre o sonho e a realidade"? É estar naquele período do tempo em que não sabemos se sonhámos ou se estamos acordados. É uma coisa que acontece na realidade, mas fica registado como um sonho pelo nosso subconsciente; ou então é um sonho, que na realidade nunca aconteceu, mas que nós sempre julgámos ser uma realidade._

_Ass.: Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy

* * *

_

**N/A**(última N/A de todas chorando) Vou sentir saudades desta fic… Afinal de contas, a maior parte é inspirada em situações que se passaram comigo, não totalmente mas prontx… Já para não falar que na minha história de amor nós não tivemos coragem para enfrentar a sociedade e tudo isso... digamos que nos ficámos pelo amar sem o podermos demonstrar...

Se fosse agora, teria escrito as coisas de outra forma... ou talvez não, não sei... apenas sei que isso que foi escrito foram sentimentos sentido e vividos por mim, aliás, foi coisas escritas pelos meus dedos, foram lágrimas transbordantes pelos meus olhos...

Com esta fic eu ri, eu chorei, eu gritei de euforia e entrei em depressão... Essa fic foi a minha vida...

E, pelo facto de isso ser o meu mundo durante 2005, eu decidi forçar um pouco as barreiras da minha imaginação e criatividade e escrever o epílogo... se não o escrevesse agora, não cnseguiria fazê-lo nunca mais...

Obrigado a todos os que acompanharam a fic, obrigado aos que leram desde o primeiro capítulo, e obrigado aos que apenas começaram a lê-la no fim...

Agradecendo aos Reviews:

**miaka, **é claro k o Draco tem k chamar os irmãos dela de coelhos, afianl de contas, ele É Draco Malfoy…. Bem, acho que já é a minha segunda fic k acabo com os personagens oficializando o namoro… fazer o kê? É mais forte do que eu, ver os meus personagens felizes para sempre :)… O que achou deste capítulo? Ou melhor, epílogo…

Bjus, boas festas :-)

**Paaaaty, **axuh k ñ, ñ estou a prever fazer continuação da fic… Senão vou acabar matando ambos os personagens, para uma vida no bem-bom lá no paraíso celeste… O que achou deste final? Bom, mau, mais ou menos…?

Bjus :) Espero k esteja gostando

Bjus e Abraços para todos ... Boas Festas!

FenixTonks


End file.
